El Poder de los Pecados
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Sus compañeros, amigos, su ídolo, hasta su propia madre se habían resignado a que no tuviera un Kosei. Siempre había sido su seño, ser un héroe. Pero esto... Ahora, tiene la posibilidad de lograrlo. Un poder sellado la dará la oportunidad, la aceptación de sus amigos será su apoyo. El poder convertirse... En el Pecado entre los Héroes. Izuku semi Badass, Algo OP, ligero Harem.
1. El comienzo de una Leyenda

**_El comienzo de una leyenda_**

Qué es ser un héroe. Bueno esa palabra la usan muchas personas hoy en estos días. Pero anteriormente se le decía héroe a aquellos que hacían actos nobles y desinteresados, y sin recibir nada a cambio. Personas normales, que podían salvar el día con pequeños actos, pero para otros eran grandes hazañas.

Esa mentalidad cambió cuando en China, ocurrió algo impresionante. Un bebé recién nacido brillaba como el sol, lo cual a todos los presentes dejaron impactados. Desde momento los niños fueron naciendo con capacidades increíbles. Desde poder lanzar fuego hasta poder flotar en el aire.

Las personas decidieron llamar a estas capacidades " _Kosei_ " o " _Capricho_ ", siendo estos el tema del día a día. Se había formado una agencia especial, la cual capacitaba a las personas con estas características para usarlas con responsabilidad. Se requería una licencia especial para poder ejercer el uso de su Kosei en público.

Aunque no todos lo hacen así. Si bien, existe un grupo que se encarga del trabajo de héroe. También hay otros hacen el papel de villano. Al no estar conforme con la ley y el uso de sus propios poderes cometen actos lícitos que van en contra de la ley. Por ende las autoridades locales que no pueden detenerlos, acuden a la agencia de héroe para el caso.

Durante los últimos años, el término Héroe se hizo abstracto, solo el nombre. En la actualidad varios de los, ahora héroes solo ayudaban para aumentar su popularidad y subir en el ranking de los héroes. Solo en busca de la fama y el dinero usan los dones que se les han dado.

Solo unos pocos seguían con su actitud noble y desinteresada, siendo el símbolo N1 de la ideología a seguir. Su nombre… era All Might. Bueno, más bien el apodo por el cual es conocido. Su verdadero nombre es Toshironi, quien es reconocido como el mejor héroe que el mundo haya conocido. Super fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad y lo que la mayoría de sus Fans admiran, es la determinación y la confianza en el que puede hacerlo sin importar qué.

Pero ese poder, aunque con la sonrisa que dé es de confianza, no era suyo. Tampoco es robado, si no más bien heredado. Él es el octavo usuario del Kosei que posee, un poder, el cual se va fortaleciendo a medida que cada usuario lo desarrolla a su máximo punto. Cada uno de estos fueron grandes héroes en su tiempo. Pero, para Toshironi, su maestra, Nana Shimura, quien mostró ser muy devota en su oficio, también como muy cariñosa y comprensible con Toshironi cuando le reveló que él era el más capaz de ser el próximo Sábado de Paz. Pero no todo siempre a sido fácil para aquellos que han tenido ese poder.

Tras el descubrimiento del Kosei, el mundo se sumió en un periodo de colapso social y agitación. Durante dicho periodo, un hombre surgió en Japón y decidió aprovechar su poderoso Kosei para robar las individualidades de los demás, consiguiendo un enorme poder e influencia. Utilizando su influencia, reunió y unificó a un gran número de ciudadanos bajo su mando, manipulandolos y usándolos para promover sus planes; convirtiéndose finalmente en el gobernante de Japón.

Su hermano menor se opuso a él, y por razones aún desconocidas, utilizó su Kosei para otorgarle uno a él. Lo que no sabía es que su hermano ya tenía una Kosei propio. Esta combinación de dos Kosei en su cuerpo concibió lo que más adelante se conocería como One For All. Su hermano menor no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a su hermano mayor, así que transfirió su Kosei a la próxima generación con la esperanza de que un día One For All fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a su hermano. Desde ese entonces este individuo ha luchado contra todos los portadores de One For All. Y eso incluye a la séptima portadora de ese poder; Nana Shimura; quien fue asesinada por " _ese_ " tipo, el enemigo natural de los portadores de One For All… se conocía como…. All For One.

Por otro lado. Las cosas desde que los Kosei son conocidos habían facilitado la forma de vivir de las personas. Aún si una persona no puede ejercer su poder ante el público, no quiere decir que no lo pueda usar en su propia casa. De esa forma, tanto en los hogares, restaurantes, entre otros tipos, se puede utilizar, siempre y cuando no haga ningún tipo de destrozo.

Todo era más fácil ahora….

Pero no lo era en el pasado.

 ** _Actualidad_**

Se sabía que los Kosei se manifestaban a la tierna edad de 4 años. Todos los niños de esa edad estaban ansiosos por saber qué tipo de poder tendría. Y no solo ellos. Sus propios padres se veían ansioso por el poder de su propio hijo. En un mundo donde el 80% de la población nace con un Kosei es algo que a la mayoría le fascina. Pero….

Qué pasa con los que nacen dentro del otro 20%?

Aislación, burla, maltrato, Bullying. Todo infante, aunque también lo hacen con los adultos, al cual no se le detecta un Kosei cuando va a médico se le tratara como si fuera un ser sin importancia, denominado; Quirkless; como alguien que nació sin un capricho especial, es tratado como un marginado por la mayoría de la sociedad. Si bien hay personas que los tratarian como gente normal, encontrar a ese tipo de personas es muy difícil.

Con la población de Kosei en aumento, la mayoría de estos se había vuelto muy egoísta, por lo que no se preocupaban mucho de los que no tenían Kosei. Su preocupación era solo la popularidad y su puesto en el Ranking.

Hoy en día, cierto niño fue al hospital para poder confirmar si tenía o no un Kosei. Era muy fanático de All Might, teniendo poster, figuras, cortinas, cubrecama y muchos vídeos de las mejores hazañas que había logrado en su carrera.

Su video favorito era cuando, en un accidente de tren logró rescatar a todos los pasajeros en menos de 5 minutos. Y su frase, la cual siempre le hacía ilusión; No hay por qué preocuparse, porque…. Yo estoy aquí; esa frase siempre le emocionaba. Se imaginaba como un héroe a la altura de All Might, diciendo esa misma frase, mientras la gente le admiraba.

Esa era su idea cuando encontrarán su Kosei…. O al menos lo era.

Lo siento Midoriya-san, pero me temo que su hijo no puede ser un héroe- _el doctor mencionó, teniendo en sus manos un expediente de acorde a los análisis realizados hace unos cuantos minutos._

Eh?- _fue lo que Inko Midoriya, la madre del muchacho logró pronunciar._

Inko era una mujer joven, 26 años de pelo color verde con dos mechones cayendo en ambos costados de su rostro, teniendo la parte de atrás de su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Mide 1.60cm. teniendo una figura modesta para alguien de su edad. Tiene pechos aproximadamente copa BB. Vestía una camisa blanca, teniendo sobre ella un suéter rosa, tenía una falda azul dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, y unos tacones de color negro.

Al lado de ella se encontraba su hijo; Midoriya Izuku. Tenía una camisa Naranja, pantalón corto azulado, calcetas blancas con zapatillas negras. Es un niño alegre, algo timido, pero muy entusiasta cuando se trata de héroe.

Tiene un amigo de más o menos de su edad; Katsuki Bakugo; aunque el le dice Kacchan por la amistad que tienen entre ellos. Bakugo es alguien de por sí muy alegre, aunque algo orgulloso para su corta edad. Su grupo de amigos en el jardín lo idolatra, incluyendo Izuku. El siente una gran admiración hacia Katsuki, ya que muestra ser alguien confiable para contar con su ayuda.

Volviendo al tema actual. Izuku estaba sentado al lado de su madre, petrificado, conmocionado y por sobre todo… asustado. Veía su futuro como héroe alejarse de él como una hoja en el viento. Siempre soñó con poder ser un superhéroe como All Might, que sería popular como él, aunque no le importaba eso. Poder ayudar a todos como él lo hace. Pero ahora…

Inko estaba igual de impactada, trato de ver si había una forma de que estuviera equivocado con el diagnóstico para poder repetirlo. Pero el médico negó con la cabeza ante la petición. Preguntó por el Kosei de ella, a lo que ella respondió mostrando que podía atraer a ella objetos pequeños haciéndolos levitar hacia ella, pero solo con objetos pequeños, no objetos de gran tamaño o gran peso. Tambien le comento que su padre, Hizashi Midoriya, tenia un Kosei que le permitia escupir fuego.

Ante eso y después de unas pocas palabras Inko, junto con su hijo se fueron a casa. Inko con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero Izuku…. iba devastado. Quirkless, ese término era la señal para ser objetivo de burlas y muchos abusos hacia su persona. Eso era lo de menos para él, lo que le dolía era que le dijeran que no podía ser héroe y tampoco le dieron una salida opcional para cumplir su sueño.

Llegaron a casa, ya era de noche por lo que fueron a comprar alimentos para la cena, Inko se fue a la cocina, mientras que Izuku se fue con su vista ensombrecida a su habitación.

Pocos minutos pasaron e Inko ya tenía lista la cena, alistó la mesa con los platos, servicio, vasos con jugo, incluyendo la comida. Había llamado a su hijo para que bajara a comer, pero…

Izuku, la cena está lista- _llamó Inko a su hijo otra vez, sin recibir respuesta._

Subió las escaleras, un poco preocupada por su hijo. Tuvo que ser un duro golpe para él la noticia. Llegó a su cuarto, más nerviosa que antes ante el sepulcral silencio del lugar.

 ** _Toc_** *

 ** _Toc_** *

Izuku… estás ahí- al no recibir respuesta entró al cuarto, viendo que estaba todo oscuro siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz de la pantalla del computador de su cuarto, viendo el mismo video de siempre. Cerró la puerta para que no interrumpir su….

Okā-san- _su voz sonaba temblorosa, triste, señal de que está llorando en ese momento_ \- él siempre salva a la gente con una sonrisa… él es un héroe genial.

De su gran silla gira un poco para ver a su madre. Al hacerlo el corazón de Inko sintió que se encogía, estrujaba, desgarraba. Un montón de otras emociones que la hacían querer llorar ante la vista de su hijo… llorando ante siquiera un poco de esperanza.

¿Yo también… puedo ser un héroe?- _era una sonrisa muy forzada, pero solo demostraba desesperación, queriendo recibir por lo menos el apoyo de su madre para que no pudiera estar más vacío de lo que podría estar. Mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto en sus ojos_.

Izuku- _camino lentamente hacia su hijo, solamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de confortar lo como podía_ \- ¡Izuku! Lo siento. Lo siento!- decía mientras lloraba con sus hijos en brazos, tratando de que no se sintiera tan mal.

 _No, nos eso. No es eso, Okā-san… Lo que quería escuchar era…_

 ** _Salto en el tiempo; 11 años después_**

Desde ese momento, Izuku a sido víctima de las burlas de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo Katsuki. Después de enterarse de que era un Quirkless a estado menospreciandolo, tratándolo como basura, abusando él con su Kosei; _Explosión_.

Ahora, Izuku caminaba por la calle, vestía un uniforme negro completo con botones amarillos. Su cabello seguía igual de verde e indomable con sus ojos del mismo color como cuando era pequeño, y sus pecas seguían en sus mejillas. Tenía zapatillas de color rojo con cordones blancos y una mochila color arena.

Ahora caminaba directo a su academia para su día de clases, eso pero un alboroto llamó su atención. Sobre un puente por el cual circulaban los trenes, un tipo de gran tamaño estaba causando estragos en el lugar.

Su vestimenta solamente consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra sin mangas y unos Jeans de color celeste. Tenía pelo café oscuro al igual que su barba. Era de complexión musculosa y su rostro era de una forma un tanto extraña [ **N/A** ; **_no lo describiré ya que saben cómo se ve_** ].

Se enfrentaba a uno de los Pro-Hero promesa, cuyos logros lo han hecho popular el los últimos meses en su trabajo, además de que mostraba tener gran control sobre su centro de gravedad logrando maniobrar en el aire como si fuera lo más simple que hubiera. Su nombre; Shinra Kamui

Extendió su mano, la cual parecía estar hecha de madera. Su mano se estiró agarrando la muñeca derecha del villano. Ante eso, el gigante la agitó hacia la izquierda, balanceando al Pro-Hero para quitárselo de su muñeca. Pero no pudo, ya que aún agitando lo se mantuvo con un agarre firme, solo se soltó al ver que podría aterrizar en una de las bases techadas de las vías, por lo que se soltó, giró sobre su propio eje y aterrizó derrapando en el techo.

Uso ilegal durante hora de tráfico y robo resultante en heridas corporales- _habló el Pro-Hero, su apariencia era avistada notablemente más clara. Un traje de negro azulado oscuro de cuerpo completo. Rodilleras de madera al igual que sus botas. Sus brazos eran igual de madera pasando un poco su codo, casi hasta el hombro. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco de madera, dejando ver sólo sus ojos, tenía un franja dorada que comenzaba desde donde tendría que ser las cejas hasta la parte posterior de esta_ \- sin duda… eres la encarnación del mal- _extendió su brazo derecho. Éste convulsionó, extendiéndose en un montón de ramas más grandes._

Ante la técnica que varios de los espectadores conocían empezaron a animar más al Pro-Hero. Entre ellos Izuku ya que sabía la técnica que iba a lanzar.

Prisión…- _hablo Izuku con emoción._

Aplastante…- _Kamui contrajo su brazo, para después extenderlo frente a él en dirección al enemigo_ \- de cadenas barnizadas.

Sus enredaderas iban directamente al villano, quien se cubrió del ataque. Pero antes de que el ataque de Kamui diera en el blanco… Una enorme patada golpeó primero al villano haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia el suelo.

Eh?

El responsable, o mejor dicho la responsable. Una mujer unos metros más grande que el villano. Vestía un traje completo caso del mismo color que su piel. Tenía cabello rubio pálido, cejas delgadas y ojos de un morado rojizo. En sus brazos y piernas al igual que su abdomen y pecho el traje era de un color morado con borde naranja. Llevaba una especie de antifaz de color morado conectado con dos cuernos del mismo color que sobresalía de su cabeza.

Hoy es el día de mi debut- _dijo la mujer recogiendo al villano_ \- mi nombre en Mount Lady. Es un placer hacerles un cuidado de trasero- _habló guiñando su ojo derecho al público._

Izuku, que estaba cerca del lugar se sorprendió por la cantidad de camarógrafos que aparecieron de la nada. Aunque no se le podía culpar. La mujer tenía una figura de reloj de arena. Además que su traje resaltaba tanto su gran busto de copa D y su muy sexy trasero.

E-Ella se está llevando todo el crédito- _dijo Kamui, quien seguía en la misma posición de la ejecución de su técnica. Mientras que Izuku sacaba algo de su mochila_.

Cuando el crimen se había más grande de lo que la gente podía controlar, las personas con Kosei se presentaron al mundo con actos heroicos. Al hacerlo reciben reciben un pago de la agencia y departamento por el cual trabajan, teniendo en cuenta que dicho pago proviene del gobierno. Para alivio de las personas normales aceptaron rápido a las personas que usan los Kosei para el beneficio de ellos.

Ya veo- _Izuku estaba cerca del lugar donde había caído el villano, el cual ya había reducido su tamaño, siendo atado, amordazado y asegurado por la heroína, quien también se había reducido de tamaño, sonriéndole a las cámaras_ \- con que hacerse gigante. Ella parece muy popular y con un Capricho bastante útil- _escribía en uno de sus tantos cuadernos sobre cada héroe que había visto, anotando técnicas, descripción general del Héroe y cómo podría mejorar_ \- pero también puede causar un gran daño a la ciudad si no se usa como se debe. Su uso debe ser limitado? No, pero sí puede controlar su tamaño…

Oe, Oe, Oe, tomando apuntes. Quieres ser un héroe no?- _un adulto le preguntó al peliverde. Era ya algo mayor. Tenía unas protuberancias parecidas a cruz en la parte superior de su cabeza al igual que en ambos costados de esta (vestimenta, similar en la serie)-_ Eso es genial, se ve puedes hacerlo- _levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación_.

Eh? Ah. Ha-Hai, me esforzare al máximo.

Puedes hacerlo…

Gracia...eh?- _una voz se parecida a la de un niño se escuchó detrás de él, pero cuando se dió vuelta ya no había nadie, como si nunca hubiese estado allí_ \- disculpe, vio a alguien atrás de mí?

No que yo sepa- _levantó los hombros en señal de confusión._

 ** _Secundaria Orudera_**

Clase de tercer año

Bien- _el profesor de la clase hablo a los alumnos, siendo estos bastantes en realidad-_ como ya saben, ya están en tercer año, por lo que ya deben de saber que hacer para su futuro. Les había entregado folletos a cada uno de ustedes pero…- _tomó sus papeles del escritorio, mientras colocaba una sonrisa que parecía de orgullo en su rostro_ \- ¡Ustedes!- _ante eso, la clase entera empezó a mostrar sus caprichos_ \- planean entrar al curso de héroes no es así?

¡Siiii!

Casi la clase entera gritó eufórica, todos mostrando lo que podían hacer. Convertir su cuerpo en piedra, estirar su cuello, convertir parte de su cuerpo en humo, manipular fuego, manipular viento entre otros más.

Si, si. Ustedes tienen Kosei maravillosos. Pero, usar sus poderes en la escuela es contra las reglas.

Sensei- _un alumno en particular habló, llamando la atención del resto de la clase_ \- no nos ponga a todos en el mismo grupo- _uno de los estudiantes tenía los pies sobre la mesa mientras tenía su cuerpo balanceado en la silla_ \- No estaré en el fondo como el resto de estos rechazados- _se dió a conocer, siendo el culpable nada más y nada menos que Katsuki Bakugo._

¡Eso es descortés, maldito Katsuki!

¡Si, si!

Deberían callarse como los extras que son- _mientras los demás se quejaban, Katsuki seguía burlándose de ellos._

Oh, si recuerdo bien, quieres ir a la preparatoria de U.A ¿Verdad Bakugo?- _habló el profesor recordando a donde iría Bakugo._

¡¿U.A?! ¡¿La escuela Nacional?!

¡Estuvo en el Top 0.2% este año sabes!

¡Su rango de aceptación es increíblemente bajo!

Es exactamente por eso que ustedes solo son extras- _mientras que los demás comentaban de lo escuchado, Katsuki volvió a insultarlos. Dió un salto de su silla, quedando de pie en la mesa_ \- ¡Completare la simulación de prueba! Yo soy el único en esta escuela con la posibilidad de entrar a U.A- _decía señalándose con el pulgar a sí mismo_ \- ¡Y definitivamente sobre pasaré a All Might para ser el N1! ¡Mi nombre será escrito en la lista de los más ricos!

Oh, cierto. Midoriya también quiere ir a U.A ¿Verdad?

Katsuki se congeló ante lo escuchado, mientras que Midoriya rezaba a los 7 cielos que posiblemente existieran para que no le hiciera algo. Al mirar hacia al frente vio a toda su clase viéndolo como un loco… hasta que todos se empezaron a reír de él diciendo que no podía entrar a una prestigiosa academia solamente estudiando. Izuku trato de contradecir ese argumento, pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando Katsuki estrelló la palma de su mano en contra de su escritorio, destruyéndose con su Quirk por el impacto.

¡Oye, Deku!- _al escuchar la voz de Katsuki, Izuku alza la vista con miedo en su rostro_ \- ¡Eres peor que los rechazados! ¡No tienes un Kosei! ¿Cómo podrías siquiera pararte en el mismo lugar que yo?- _mientras que de sus manos salían humo por el golpe dado hace poco, le hablaba con una risa torcida empuñando su puño humeante._

No, espera, Kacchan. No es como si tratara de competir contra ti o algo. Creeme- _mientras hablaba movía las manos en un intento de apaciguar la creciente ira de Bakugo, mientras retrocedía y chocaba con la pared_ \- Es solo, que ha sido mi meta desde que era niño. Y, bueno…- _movía sus ojos algo dudoso_ \- no lo sabré hasta que lo intente…

¡¿Que demonios es eso de "a menos que lo intente"?!- _preguntó, colocando sus brazos a ambos costados mientras que sus manos exudaba humo de ésta_ \- ¡¿Estás tomando la prueba por diversión?! ¿Que demonios puedes hacer?- _al hacer esa pregunta la cara de Izuku se vio deprimida_ \- !Eres un Quirkless!

 ** _Calles de la cuidad_**

Kyaaaa!

Una mujer que salía del trabajo estaba en el suelo, protegida por una especie de campo de energía. El encargado de la tienda cercana sale gritando al culpable, el cual estaba corriendo con unos cuantos billetes en su cuerpo. Por qué en su cuerpo? Era un ente de Baba, una especie de Limo, por darle un término más… adecuado.

Los transeúntes lo veían preguntándose dónde había un héroe en ese momento, mientras el malhechor seguía escapando. Sin que ellos se den cuenta, otra persona sale de una de las tiendas, viendo que los civiles estaban concentrados en lo que ocurría y no él, éste individuo cambia drásticamente. De los 1.69 de antes creció a más de 2 metros de alto. Mientras que los civiles seguían hablando se dió a conocer.

No hay un fin para estos villanos- _comentó uno de los que espectaban._

Hay un fin- _las personas se dan vuelta al escuchar a una persona con voz grave, asombrando se y alegrandose por su presencia mientras él caminaba hacia el frente en lo que las demás personas le hacían espacio_ \- por qué…- _el monstruo de baba mira hacia atrás, al otro lado de la calle, agrandando los ojos ante el individuo que yacía en ese lugar_ \- Por que yo estoy aquí- _el sujeto enorme dió una gran sonrisa._

 ** _De regreso a Orudera_**

Las clases ya habían terminado, los estudiantes se comenzaban a retirar del lugar con sus amigos, hermanos, novias etc. En la clase de tercer grado, los últimos dos estaban saliendo, conversando en que es lo que harían el fin de semana. Pero no habían salido todos.

El incidente de esta mañana está en primera plana- _Izuku aún seguía en su salón, revisando su teléfono sobre las últimas noticias publicadas_ \- Debo llegar a casa pronto para escribirlo en mi bloc de notas- _guardar su teléfono eh iba agarrar su cuaderno de notas para héroes y guardarlo… pero alguien se lo quita_ \- Ah…

 ** _Meneando el libro_** * Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar, Deku- _Katsuki estaba frente a él, con su libro en mano y una mirada no muy feliz_.

¿Katsuki, que es eso?- _otro de los compañeros de curso se acercaron. Katsuki solo levantó el libro, mostrándole el nombre de la portada_ \- ¿Eh? ¿Análisis de héroe para el futuro?...¿En serio? Jajajaja.

Midoriya…

Los dos empezaron a reírse por el tipo de libro que tenía, mientras que el peliverde seguía nervioso por no tenerlo seguro.

Está bien ¿No? ¡Regresamelo!

Como respuesta, Katsuki chocó su otra mano en el libro, explotandolos frente a Izuku. Y posteriormente tire el libro por la ventana sin ningún tipo de preocupación, como si fuera la basura más absurda que haya visto.

!Que cruel!- _solo recibió una mirada aburrida del rubio explosivo._

Muchos de los Héroes Élite tienen historias sobre sus días de escuela. Quiero brillar siendo capaz de ser llamado el único estudiante que logró entrar a U.A de esta mediocre escuela- _mientras hablaba Midoriya temblaba de miedo_ \- Quiero decir, soy perfeccionista- _ladeó su cabeza dando una ligera sonrisa._

( _Es un miedoso_ )- _uno de los acompañantes pensó._

Así que- _dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro sacando humo para mostrar su punto_ \- No apliques a U.A, Nerd- _dió una "cálida" mientras Izuku miraba con miedo su hombro_.

Katsuki prosiguió a salir del salón, mientras que los amigos de este se burlaban de Midoriya por lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser. Esas palabras estaban molestando mucho a Izuku pero…

Oy, Deku- _dijo hablando de espalda_ \- hay una forma en la que puedas ser un héroe con un Kosei. Teniendo suerte en la próxima vida ¡Al lanzarte de un balcón a probar suerte!- _ante esas palabras Izuku miró con furia a Katsuki_ \- * ** _chispas_** * ¡¿Eh?!- _furia que se extinguió al ver las manos de Katsuki._

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Izuku estaba caminando en la parte trasera de la escuela en busca de su libro.

( _Idiota, saltar de un balcón es como si instigaras al suicidio. Piensa antes de hablar_ ) Eh…- _sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al encontrar su bloc, justo en el banco de peces._

No es comida para ustedes, idiotas- _murmuró_ \- es mi bloc de notas, idiotas- _tomó su libro al momento de que los peces se sumergieran_.

Frunció el ceño, tras recordar ese doloroso día en el que le dijeron que rindiera sin más por el simple hecho de no tener un Quirk. Honestamente quería…

Ne, estás bien?

Miró atrás de él, solo para sonrojarse fuertemente. Frente a él estaba si no es que la mujer más hermosa que había visto antes. Cuerpo reloj de arena. Cabello plateado que llega hasta media espalda y cubría su ojo derecho, mostrando su color azul turquesa de su ojo izquierdo. Vestía un inusual atuendo, el cual consistía en una blusa rosada sin mangas con un pañuelo azul oscuro en el cuello, una falda azul marino, una media negra en su pierna izquierda y dos calzados de diferente color. Siendo blanca en la izquierda y negra en la derecha.

Olle- _hablo ella_ \- ese libro quemado… es tuyo?

Ah... eh... yo… si..si.. es mi-mi bloc de héroes- _tartamudeo. Nunca se le dió bien hablan con mujeres, aparte de su madre. No esperaba esta situación no en un millón de años._

Pero qué horror. Quien le hizo eso- _se vio preocupada la chica._

N- No es nada, se salvó gran parte del contenido. Así que puedo escribirlo en otro- _dijo moviendo las manos frente a él nerviosamente._

Oh, bueno- _dijo un tanto dudosa_ \- parecidas molesto antes.

Bueno… no creo que sea importante- _dijo tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido._

Vamos, dime. Te hará sentir mejor- _insistió la chica._

Bueno…- _ante la insistencia de la joven Izuku decide contarle lo ocurrido, con un poco de lo que le habían dicho de pequeño. Al terminar de relatar, Izuku ya esperaba el mismo trato que las demás personas. De hecho, esperaba los insultos de la chica frente a él, por lo que había agachado la cabeza en espera de ello. Pero en vez de eso… sintió algo en su cabeza_.

Yo no creo que seas un inútil- _levantó su cabeza viendo que la chica le estaba haciendo cariño en ella_ \- yo creo que es algo realmente importante. Tus notas pueden ser de mucha ayuda para tus compañeros en algún caso de emergencia- _dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

Enserio?

Por supuesto. Por ejemplo. Si tienes un encuentro amistoso con alguno de ellos.

Si, puede que tengamos pruebas de entrenamiento para mantenernos en forma- _habló entre sus pensamientos ante esa posibilidad._

O también anotar sus debilidad para algún tipo de broma inofensiva si alguien no te agrada mucho.

¡Eso es pasarse! Aunque no suena mal del todo.

O también puedes usar esa información para saber sobre sus gustos y poder darle algún tipo de sorpresa.

Mmm… no suena mal, pero ¿Qué sorpresa podría dar?

Vez? No es tan inútil como todos piensan- _dió un sonrisa ante el notorio cambio de ánimo del chico._

Si, gracias… ah perdón por no haberme presentado. Soy Midoriya Izuku, ¿Cual es su nombre?

Jejeje- _le dió una sonrisa alejándose un poco de él._

Cuando iba a hablar una corriente de aire sopló fuertemente, haciendo que Izuku se cubriera los ojos. Cuando los abrió y miró al frente, la hermosa chica ya no estaba frente a él, como si hubiese desaparecido.

 _Recuerda… no se necesita ser especial ser especial para ser un héroe…_

Izuku miro al cielo, en busca de una respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pensando si la chica frente a él era real, o solo fue un producto de su imaginación al estar tan estresado en ese momento.

Pero eso no importaba. Su charla con ella le ayudó a renovar la confianza que le hacía falta para su propia determinación. Con una ligera sonrisa guardó su libro de notas en su mochila y se fue a su casa, había sido un largo día y solo quería descansar.

 ** _Techo de la escuela_**

Así que es él?- _la voz de una mujer se escuchó. Sonaba entre sensual y coqueta, con un tono de madurez y sabiduría en el._

Parece un debilucho- _otra voz se escuchó. De un hombre claramente. Con un tono un tanto arrogante y burlón._

Sate, Sate, Sate. Tan buen ojo como siempre para juzgar, ¿No?- _esta vez era un poco más infantil, con una leve pizca de alegría_.

Hai, no tengo dudas- _esta vez era una voz delicada y armoniosa._

Bien- _la primera voz hablo_ \- creo que tenemos que presentarnos pronto con el muchacho.

No crees que es muy apresurado- _la voz burlona hablo_.

Creo que será lo mejor… andando- _todos desaparecieron_.

 ** _Túnel ( ya saben al lugar que me refiero)_**

Izuku caminaba para su casa. Después de ese extraño suceso, el cual fue renovador para él. Sin importar lo que haya dicho Katsuki iba a ingresar a U.A de una forma u otra. Sería un gran héroe y aria orgullosa a su madre de que pudo alcanzar su sueño.

Ante esa idea empezó a imitar la risa de All Might, mientras empezaba a salir del túnel. Pero su risa fue interrumpida ante un sonido raro y viscoso. Si dió la vuelta, solo para que su rostro se empezará a mostrar el pánico en él.

El monstruo viscoso había salido de un desagüe que había en el lugar, escapando de algo. Miró frente a él, viendo a su posible huésped de escape.

Una capa de invisibilidad de tamaño medio….- _hablo, observando a su potencial víctima. Izuku trato de escapar, pero el villano se lanzó al momento que había terminado de salir de la alcantarilla atrapandolo. Una vez ya sujeto empezó a meterse a través de su boca y Nariz mientras Izuku trataba desesperadamente de quitárselo de encima_ \- No te preocupes. Solo voy a tomar tu cuerpo. Tranquilo. Solo dolerá unos 45 segundos- _le dijo como si su acto fuera lo más normal del mundo_ \- Te sentirás mejor después.

( _No puedo respirar_ )- _trato de quitárselo de la boca y nariz siendo completamente inútil._

No puedes agarrarme. Soy solo fluidos- _hablo ante el intento de librar de su terrible atadura_ \- Estoy agradecido por tu grandiosa ayuda. Eres mi "Héroe"- _habló en tono algo burlón, enfatizando la palabra héroe para él._

( _Mi cuerpo… no tengo suficiente fuerza_ …) _sus forcejeos se fueron haciendo más débil- (Estoy muriendo… ¿Voy a morir?)- vislumbra en el suelo su mochila, la cual al caerse soltó su bloc de héroe abriéndose en la página donde tenía el diseño de su traje de héroe_ \- ( _Por favor… alguien… quien sea… Ayudeme_!)

 ** _Clank_** *

El sonido del metal llamó la atención del limo, quien al voltearse se sorprendió de ver a su perseguidor allí, en cuclillas, con esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

No hay de qué preocuparse, joven- _se fue levantando mostrando toda su gloria atravesar de la luz del principio del túnel, dándole más impacto mientras plantaba su pie para darse a conocer mejor_ \- por qué yo estoy aquí.

En su desesperación, el limo atacó con su mano, estirandola hacia donde estaba fornido rubio. Se agachó para eludir el golpe, doliendo en dirección contra limo para ayudar al peliverde. El limo extendió su otra mano en un intento de de detenerlo, pero…

Texas...SMAAASH- _con un poderoso suplex lanzó una poderosa presión de aire la cual iba desintegrando cada parte del limo, quien se vio sorprendido por semejante poder._

No puede ser… con solo presión de aire?

Su cuerpo fue desintegrado casi al instante, dejando libre al joven que estaba siendo atacado. Aunque esté no lo supiera ya que estaba inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.

 ** _Minutos después_**

Oye, oye, estás bien- _All Might palmeaba repetidamente el rostro inconsciente de Izuku en un intento de ver si seguía o no vivo._

Eh?

Ah, que alivio.

Eh!? Aaaaah- _grito en completo shock, recuperándose y alejándose su ídolo a paso frenético._

Ah, lamento que hayas tenido que involucrarse con un villano que perseguía para detenerlo- _ante su aspecto, la polera blanca manga corta y el pantalón verde ajustado resalta gran parte de su musculatura_ \- no suelo cometer errores como estos. Pero estaba emocionado en mi día libre en un nuevo lugar. Jajajajajajaja- _Izuku solo lo miraba, impresionado por ver a su ídolo en carne y hueso frente a él-_ pero, gracias a ti pude atraparlo. Y capturarlo sin problemas- _mostró dos botellas que contenía al villano._

Ante eso eso, segundos después de asignar al héroe número 1 empezó a buscar su bloc de notas por todas partes. Viendo que estaba en el suelo, lo recogió para abrirlo y que le diera un autógrafo, pero cuando lo hizo.

 ** _Libro abierto_** *

¡Ya lo firmó!

El libro ya tenía de All Might en dos hojas de él. Ante eso Izuku reverencia repetidamente, mencionado algo de que sería apresado como tesoro familiar entre otras cosas

Muy bien- _le dió un pulgar arriba_ \- bien, ahora tengo que irme. Debo entregar a este tipo a la policía- _palmeo la botella con ojos_ \- nos vemos al otro lado de la pantalla.

He? Espera, tan pronto?

Los profesionales están peleando contra villanos todo el tiempo.

( _E-Espera… Todavía… hay cosas que quiero preguntar_ )- _All Might estaba haciendo sentadillas, dándole la espalda a Izuku, quien aún no estaba satisfecho con lo poco y nada que había hablado._

Bien, entonces… ¡Cuento con que sigas apoyándome!- _dió un poderoso salto hacia Kami sabe dónde._

Espera!- _Izuku grito… pero en el suelo_.

Eh?- _miró su pierna izquierda, solo para ver cómo Izuku se movía como pez fuera del agua ante la corriente de aire_ \- Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! Déjame, tu fanatismo es demasiado- _decía All Might en un intento de quitarse a Izuku del pie._

Si me suelto… moriré…

Ah… cierto.

Tengo muchas cosas…. Que quiero preguntarte- _fue lo que pudo pronunciar, ya que la presión del viento deformaba su cara y abría mucho sus párpados_ [ ** _N/A_** ; **_admitámoslo, esa escena nos saca una risa de una forma u otra_**.]

¡Está bien, lo entiendo, así que cierra tus ojos y boca!- _dicho eso Izuku enterró su cara en la pierna de All Might. El rubio enorme miro por los alrededores para ver un lugar adecuado por el cual aterrizar. Llevó su mano derecha a la boca, tosiendo un poco… pero algo de sangre salió de entre sus dientes_ \- Maldición- _murmuró_.

Pasaron unos minutos. Se veían varios edificios por el lugar. Pero uno de ellos retumbó como si algo lo hubiese golpeado. En el techo estaban All Might e Izuku, este último con rostro pálido, ya que la experiencia fue mucho para su pobre cerebro.

Fue…. Aterrador.

Santo cielo. Estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a alguien de abajo te ayudará a bajar- _suspiró un poco, nunca espero esté tipo de contratiempos. Sin más, comenzó a alejarse_ \- Enserio, tengo poco tiempo, así que me voy- _ante esas palabras Izuku dejó de temblar._

E-Espere un momento…

No. No esperaré!

Pero… - _estiró su mano en un intento de detenerlo._

Pero se calló, recordando las palabras que le dió el médico. Las palabras lastimosas de su madre. Los insultos de Katsuki. Cada uno de esos momentos hicieron dudar ante la pregunta que quería hacerle a All Might. Con miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ello.

( _No sé necesita ser especial para ser un Héroe_ )

Esas palabras renovaron el vigor en el espíritu de Izuku ante la oportunidad de preguntar si era o no apto, aún sin un Kosei, ser un gran héroe.

Aunque no tenga un Kosei, ¿Puedo convertirme en un Héroe?- _esa pregunta hizo que All Might detuviera su caminata_ \- ¿Puede un Quirkless como yo… ser como tú?

All Might solo se quedó allí, dándole la espalda al joven que tenía esperanza de ser un héroe aún sin un capricho. Pidiendo la opinión del profesional N 1 para poder ver si su sueño se puede cumplir. El fornido rubio dobló ligeramente su cuerpo, viendo al joven quien estaba nervioso por recibir una respuesta.

Sin un Kosei?- _sé preguntó así mismo, pero antes de hablar humo blanco empezó a salir del cuerpo de All Might, haciendo que este se encorvarse ante lo que sabía que pasaría, y se había quedado sin tiempo._

 ** _En algún lugar de la ciudad; callejón_**

En un lugar apartado de la vista de las personas, un objeto había estado tirado en el suelo. Una botella. Con un extraño contenido de color verdoso. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos más y lo que estaba dentro de esa botella empezó a moverse.

Eh?- _lo que vendría a ser sus ojos parpadearon_ \- ¿Donde estoy?- _en ese momento recordó lo último que había ocurrido, habiendo sido destrozado por el Texas Smash_ \- es cierto… ese miserable de All Might llegó antes de que pudiera esconderme- _habló con rabia ante ese recuerdo. Trato de salir de su prisión, pero no tenía éxito_.

Ollé, Katsuki- _una voz llamó su atención, viendo que desde el interior del callejón venía un trío estudiantil_ \- ¿No son tu y Midoriya amigos de la infancia?

Te excediste hoy- _los dos le hablaron al rubio explosivo, quien estaba tomando una lata de bebida, volteando la cabeza ante lo que le dijeron los muchachos._

Es su culpa por meterse en mi camino- _diciendo eso pateó la botella que estaba en su camino. Al lanzarla ésta chocó contra un poste, haciendo que la tapa saliera disparada y el interior se dispersaran._

No parecen cosas tuyas- _ante lo mencionado Katsuki recordó lo que Izuku le dijo en la sala cuando se enteró de que él también postuló a U.A._

¡Es un idiota que sueña como un niño!- _la lata la tenía en la palma de la mano, quemándola con una explosión, aplastandolo y tirándola al suelo_ \- ¡Me molesta solo observarlo!- _sus amigos solo sonrieron, pareciendo estar de acuerdo con lo que escucharon._

Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos al arcade?- _habló con su acompañante quien asintió y miró al rubio_.

Tu también iras, ¿Verdad Katsuki?

Si- _hablo sin ningún tipo de ánimo._

Entonces, vayamos al que está frente a la estación, hay muchas presas allí.

Eres terrible.

¿!Eh!? ¡Si me descubren eso acabará con mi registro!- _alegó Bakugo ante lo que planeaban hacer sus amigos. Pero el rostro de estos cambia a uno de sorpresa ante lo que vieron detrás de su amigo._

¡Oye, mira!- _ambos avisaron de forma simultánea. Katsuki se volteó para a un monstruo de baba verde formarse justo frente a él._

¡Un manto invisible con una gran Kosei¡- el _monstruo se alzó sobre Bakugo, quien sólo agrandó sus ojos ante la sorpresa._

 ** _Devuelta al techo_**

En este momento Izuku estaba pasando por un posible Shock permanente. Cuando pudo retomar su atención en All Might, vio que un montón de humo blanco lo rodeaba. Al disiparse mostró a… ni siquiera sabía quién era. El sujeto pequeño y flaco se presentó así mismo como All Might, aunque algo de sangre salió de su boca, desconcertando al peliverde ello. Izuku había comenzado a balbucear cosas entre ellas de que All Might era alguien que salvaba siempre las vidas con una sonrisa sin temor.

 ** _Suspiró_** * Una sonrisa sin miedo, ¿Eh?- _se sentó en el suelo del edificio, apoyado su espalda en las barandas_ \- ahora que me viste, jovencito. No puede revelar nada a ningún medio de comunicación- _pidió al peliverde. Levantó su camisa revelando una horrible herida con varias cicatrices en su alrededor en un costado de su costilla_ \- Está herida, la recibí en uno de mis encuentros con mis enemigos hace 5 años. Perdí la mitad de mi sistema respiratorio, y todo mi estomago. La herida se ve así por todas las cirugías y sus efectos posteriores- _fijó su vista a Izuku_ \- Desde ese entonces, solo puedo estar en mi forma de héroe tres horas al día. Después vuelvo a mi apariencia actual.

N-No puede ser- _pronunció con un rostro conmocionado, hasta que recordó algo_ \- espera, ¿Dijiste hace 5 años? ¿No fue ese el encuentro contra Toxic Chainsaw?- _preguntó queriendo comprobar si era ese encuentro._

Se ve que estás informado. Pero, un idiota como ese no puede derrotarme- _levantó su puño derecho queriendo demostrar sus palabras_ \- esa pelea no fue hecha pública para el mundo, yo mismo lo pedí- _dió un ligero vistazo a la gente del suelo, para volver a fijar su vista al joven frente a él-_ ¡Salvaré a la gente con una sonrisa! El símbolo de paz no puede ser intimidado por la maldad- _miró su mano derecha por un momento_ \- Yo sonrió para dar confianza y esperanza a los demás- _empuñó su mano_ \- y también para engañar al miedo dentro de mí- _ante esas palabras Izuku se impresionó de que el símbolo de paz tuviera miedo_ \- Los profesionales siempre están arriesgando sus vidas. No puedo decirte simplemente, "puedes convertirte en un héroe, incluso sin un poder"- _palabras que fueron como una daga para la cruda realidad del pobre chico_.

Ya...veo- _agachó su cabeza ante la vista de su sueño._

Si quieres ayudar a otros…- _Toshironi se levantó de dónde estaba_ \- puedes aspirar a ser policía, ellos solo reciben burlas por qué llevan a los villanos detrás de escena, pero es una buena ocupación- _camino hacia la puerta para salir del techo en el cual estaban_ \- no es malo soñar… Pero también debes considerar la realidad, Jovencito.

Izuku estaba congelado. Con la mirada en blanco, mirando a la nada. Cada palabra que había escuchado había taladrado profundamente en su cerebro. Tenía, por lo menos, una pequeña esperanza de que su ídolo le diera una luz para poder confiar mucho más en sus posibilidades. Pero esto…

 ** _Escaleras del edificio_**

 ** _Cof_** * * ** _Cof_** * Ahora, debo hacer que este tipo…- _Toshironi iba a revisar sus bolsillos, solo para darse cuenta de que el villano que había atrapado y colocado en la botella ya no estaba._

Revisó por todas partes, esperando que se le hubiera caído cerca de donde estaba…

Booom

Su búsqueda se interrumpió al escuchar una explosión a lo lejos. Vio por la ventana, observando la formación de una nube de humo a lo lejos…

No me digas…- _murmuró para sí mismo ante la terrible posibilidad_

Izuku aún seguía en el techo, petrificado por lo escuchado antes. Otra explosión lo saca de su trance, lo que lo hace ver una gran columna de humo a la distancia. Ante la clara señal de un villano corre a la ubicación del incidente para ver qué Héroe apareceria, solo para detenerse unos pasos después ante el recuerdo de las palabras de All Might. Cabizbajo empieza a retirarse a paso lento del lugar.

Con Toshironi, estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía en su condición actual hacia la escena que estaba ocurriendo, pasando a un grupo de personas que estaban viendo el humo con expectación.

 ** _Distrito de la ciudad_**

Las tiendas explotaban, la gente corría despavorida mientras el fuego se extendía por todo el lugar. En el centro del caos el monstruo de baba está "parado" teniendo un tamaño un poco más grande que antes. La policía y un grupo de héroes llegan al lugar. Uno de los héroes, conocido como Death Arms, fijó su vista en donde vendría a estar el vientre del sujeto, notando a un estudiante atrapado, con una expresión en su rostro como si le dificultará respirar.

Death Arms se enfado ante un arrebato tan cobarde como ese, que arremetió contra el villano. Lanzó un puño a su cuerpo, pero este se hundió. Trato de usar su otra mano para poder sacar la que estaba hundida, pero se dió cuenta que no podía agarrar el cuerpo del villano

Al ver cara de desconcierto, el ser de baba extiende su brazo en forma de un látigo golpeando al héroe, haciéndolo derrapar en el suelo para terminar chocando con una puerta metálica y quedar inconsciente.

Sus compañeros trataron de ayudarlo, pero tuvieron que alejarse al ver que el enemigo había arremetido contra ellos. El ser de baba estaba eufórico ya que creía que nadie podía detenerlo. Pero no contó con la tenacidad de su víctima.

Logrando separarse relativamente de su cuerpo, extendió lo que pudo de sus manos, haciendo que de estas surgiera una gran explosión en un intento de tratar de liberarse de su captor.

Death Arms se había despertado momentos antes, viendo la poderosa explosión que había logrado ese joven. El humo que había generado antes de fue disipando, mostrando a Bakugo aún atrapado contra el villano.

¡Vaya poder. Me he sacado la lotería. Con el poder de este Kosei, podré vengarme de ese tipo!- _diciendo eso, reforzó el agarre contra su víctima._

En la entrada del distrito, las personas se quedaban mirando lo que ocurría. Varios de ellos reconociendo al enemigo. Algunos de ellos notan a lo lejos a uno de los héroes novatos. Siendo ésta en su forma ya crecida, Mount Lady. Pero ocurría un problema. El espacio en donde ocurrían las cosas era muy estrecho para ella.

Dentro de la zona de fuego cruzado, varios civiles y estudiantes seguían atrapados. Pero eran rescatados por Shinra Kamui, quien extendía sus brazos para sujetar los cuerpos de los ciudadanos para poder sacarlos del lugar. Pero él también tenía un problema, y era que no podía lidiar bien con las explosiones.

Todos se mantenían ocupados. Mientras que uno de los héroes, el cual podía lanzar agua, aparentemente de forma infinita, trataba de apagar el incendio en lo que lo bomberos llegaban. Mientras que Death Arms y compañía buscaba una forma de poder derrotar el villano. Pero entre su intangible cuerpo y las explosiones del estudiante, era muy difícil.

El villano volvió a agitar sus brazos, haciendo que los héroes retrocedan para impedir el daño. Death Arms se sentía impotente. No había nadie con un Kosei adecuado para ayudar. Y él tampoco tenía la fuerza para ayudar a ese pobre chico. Con todo lo que tenía, se detenía a sí mismo, rezando para que el estudiante resistiera todo lo que pudiera hasta que la ayuda llegar.

 ** _Fuera del distrito_**

Toshironi recién había llegado a la escena. Apenas podía respirar bien y ya estaba agotado. Con algo de aliento recuperado levantó la vista por sobre la multitud, viendo al viscoso enemigo otra vez, comprobando los temores del hombre. Hizo memoria de cómo pudo haberse caído, siendo tal vez en el momento en el ese joven de cabello verde se había aferrado a su pierna.

Me había distraído por mi tiempo límite. No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar esto después de aconsejar a uno de mis Fans. Que patético- _se agarraba la zona donde tenía su cicatriz, mientras trataba de controlar el sudor de su cansado rostro-_ soy realmente patético.

 ** _Cerca del lugar_**

Izuku caminaba con la mirada pegada en su cuaderno de notas de Héroes N 13. Viendo lo que había podido escribir tanto de Kamui, como de Mount Lady y la firma de All Might. Entre eso, pensaba en las palabras que había recibido hoy día, más que nada en las negativas. Incluso un profesional le dijo que abriera los ojos y aceptara la realidad. Era muy difícil para él el poder hacerlo como ellos.

Booom

Su atención se dirigió a un distrito donde estaba en llamas, viendo que era el lugar lo había visto cuando estaba en el tejado del techo del edificio minutos antes.

( _Oye, Oye. ¿Acaso vine por mí hábito sin notarlo?)_ \- _pensó para sí mismo. El semáforo había cambiado a verde, por lo que cruzó la calle para ver qué era lo que ocurría-_ ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Me siento insignificante en este momento…. * ** _Sorpresa_** *- su cara de tristeza cambió a shock al ver al mismo tipo de antes.

Ante sus dudas hizo memoria de lo último que había pasado… asustandose por lo que obviamente había ocurrido y había ocasionado esto.

Fue… mi culpa.

Al haberse sujetado en la pierna de All Might, por accidente había tirado la botella que contenía al villano. Los espectadores también recordaron que All Might lo había estado persiguiendo, por lo que se preguntaban dónde estaba y por qué no detenía a ese sujeto.

Toshironi que estaba en una esquina del grupo, se seguía culpando por haber sido tan descuidado en su labor. Izuku no se sentía mejor. Era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, y eso lo mortificaba. Una pareja había comentado que los héroes no podían hacer nada por el villano tenía de rehén a un estudiante de academia. Izuku escucho eso y se sintió peor todavía. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que habían dicho que habían pasado varios minutos desde que había sido capturado. Izuku casi se muere por unos pocos segundos, y el que tenía agarrado ya llevaba minutos. Era increíble.

Miró fijamente la escena mientras se tapaba la boca en un intento de no gritar de angustia. Miró al monstruo fijamente, notando un mechón de pelo desordenado. Luego la mitad del rostro del que creía era el estudiante, quien se veía que estaba sufriendo. Cuando abrió los ojos e Izuku lo vio… corrió.

Pasando entre medio de todas las personas. Shockeando a Toshironi al verlo. Sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores. Y asustando a los héroes presentes. Izuku salió corriendo en dirección al villano para poder ayudar a su amigo.

El limo lo vió, reconociendo lo como él mocoso de antes. Iba a atacarlo mientras que Izuku pensaba en un intento de poder pasar la guardia de su enemigo. Recordó una de sus notas, por lo que lanzó su mochila al rostro del monstruo, haciendo que parte del contenido chocase en sus ojos haciendo que este se desorientado por el dolor.

El movimiento fue tal, que el agarre hacia Katsuki se aflojó, dejándole respirar por fin.

Kacchan- dijo Izuku tratando de escarbar en el fluido para liberar a su amigo.

¿Por qué estás aquí?

¡No lo se, mis piernas se movieron solas¡- seguía cavando, pero no tenía resultados.

¡Que crees que haces. Largate ante que te mate!- amenazo el rubio, ya que no le agradaba la idea de ser salvado por el.

Es que...te veías como alguien pidiendo ayuda.

¡Largo de aquí miserable!- el limo se había recuperado y estaba apunto de golpearlo…

¿ _Quieres_ _ poder_?

Eh?

Todo alrededor se había detenido. Los colores se habían vuelto de una tonalidad gris. No podía mover su propio cuerpo, pero su mente estaba consciente.

¿ _Responde_ , _quieres_ _poder_?

Hai- _no le importaba de dónde venía la voz o quién le preguntaba_.

 _Para qué lo usarías_.

Para ayudar a la gente que me importa, no, para ayudar a todos los que pueda, aún si me cuesta- _no podía hablar, pero en su mente respondía a lo que le decían_.

 _Bien_ … _solo_ _por_ _este_ _momento_ , _tendrás_ _ese_ _poder_.

El tiempo volvía a transcurrir. Todos veían con temor el inminente golpe hacia el peliverde. Estaba a milímetro de golpearlo en el rostro…. Pero en un movimiento rápido, tiró su espalda y cuerpo atrás, esquivando el golpe.

Suelta a Kacchan- _se colocó derecho, solo para que Katsuki y el limo vieran algo diferente en el peliverde cuando clavó su mirada en el villano_ \- ¡Ahora!

Agarró un pedazo de fierro cualquiera del suelo y golpeó al limo en un lado de su cuerpo. Solo para que este saliera dispersado por el simple swing realizado. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante eso. En el shock del villano no se dió cuenta que había aflojado el agarre de su víctima, por lo que Izuku agarró el brazo libre de Katsuki y halo de él, separándolo y dejándolo libre. Los dos salieron rodando hacia atrás. Katsuki extendido en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Izuku estaba de rodillas.

El repentino poder que tenía Izuku recorriendo su cuerpo se desvaneció al momento de levantar la vista. Su respiración se había agitado y sus cuerpo se sentía adolorido. Ambos se quedaron observando cómo el ser de baba de recupero un poco, saliendo en dirección al par de estudiantes.

Los demás héroes trataron de llegar a ellos, pero estaban demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarlos. Una nube de humo se levantó en el lugar. Los demás estaban expectantes a lo que les había ocurrido. Tanto Izuku como Katsuki se habían cubierto con sus manos, esperando el golpe.

Realmente soy patético- _ambos escucharon, fijaron su vista al frente, viendo a All Might recibir el golpe por ellos_ \- ¡Aunque te había aconsejado, no puse en práctica lo que te había dicho!

All…. Might- _ambos murmurar online el nombre del héroe frente a ellos._

¡Los profesionales…- _soltó uno de sus brazos, los cuales estaba sujeto al cuerpo del limo y lo contrajo hacia atrás. Mientras que el villano también iba a lanzar un golpe_ \- siempre están arriesgando sus vidas por los demás!

¡All Might!- _el ser de Baba grito apunto de lanzar su golpe. Pero era muy lento._

¡Detroit… SMAAAAASH!

All Might lanzó un puño tan poderoso, que desintegró al villano en el proceso. La onda de choque hizo que entre todos se tuvieran que aferrarse de algo. Mount Lady se agachó en un intento de no salir volando, mientras cubría a los civiles que estaban en la entrada para que no se lastimaron. Los héroes que estaban en el lugar también se aferraron a lo más cercano y profundo para no salir volando.

Desde fuera del distrito, varios podían ver el tornado formarse de la nada, generando una onda de viento que abarcó probablemente un par de cuadras por los alrededores. El tornado giro por unos pocos segundos más hasta desaparecer por completo. En el paso de caos, el viento generado pudo apagar el fuego que había en el lugar.

All Might estaba arrodillado, respirando algo agitado por el esfuerzo ejercido. Todos quedaron mirando fijamente donde estaba el villano que había causado tantas molestias. Sin notarlo, el cielo se había oscurecido, sólo notandolo cuando empezó a llover.

Agua?

Acaso… fue por la presión de aire?

Las personas estaban algo confundidas ante este evento. Pero algunas de las personas en el lugar sabían la razón.

Se desarrolló una presión ascendente y….

All Might todavía estaba de rodillas. Frente a él, en el suelo estaban unos inconscientes Izuku y Katsuki. No pudieron aguantar la presión generada y ambos cayeron desmayados al suelo. El símbolo de Paz se levantó victorioso ante su labor cumplida. Death Arms lo mira sorprendido ante el evento ocurrido.

El… creo nubes?

Varias de las personas lo miraron con admiración, contemplando el hecho de que solo con su puño derecho pudo cambiar el clima de forma tan drástica. Todos aplaudían más cuando el símbolo de Paz alzó el puño con el cual cambió el clima. Aunque nadie, NADIE, notó el casi leve tropiezo cuando trato de alzar dicho brazo. Giró su cabeza, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho a quien le impulsó en su acto. Quien aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Después de unas pocas horas. Las autoridades habían llegado. Recolectando los restos del monstruo de baba para apresarlo como se debía. Además de que los oficiales agradecieron a los héroes que lograron mantener la situación bajo control en una situación tan desesperada.

Los reporteros habían llegado al lugar, tomando fotos de quien había salvado el día en este caso. Todo siendo observado por Izuku, quien estaba siendo regañado por Death Arms y Shinra Kamui por su imprudente acto.

En cambio Katsuki había sido elogiado por resistirse contra el villano por tanto tiempo. Incluso le ofrecieron ir a su agencia cuando se convirtiera oficialmente en un héroe. Pero el rostro de Katsuki era de cualquier cosa menos felicidad por lo que estaba escuchando. Lanzó una mirada de enojo a Izuku antes de que se fuera del lugar.

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

El sol ya se había puesto, y las cosa en la ciudad se habían calmado enormemente. Se veía que la gente se había tranquilizador desde el incidente. Algunos viendo desde la T.V en algunos locales las entrevistas hacia Katsuki y All Might.

Por uno de los pasajes en las zonas más residenciales, Izuku caminaba en dirección a su casa. Su madre tenía que estar preocupada por no haber llegado a su casa.

 ** _Suspiró_** * ( _Quería disculparme con All Might, pero los reporteros lo estaban entrevistando_ )- _caminaba a paso lento. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente- (Veré si puedo mandarle un mensaje a su página cuando llegue a casa.)_

¡Deku!

Eh?- _miró atrás, observando cómo un conocido rubio se dirigía a él_ \- Kacchan?- _se detuvo frente a él mientras recuperaba el aliento._

Yo… no había pedido tu ayuda…- _empuñó sus manos mientras su vista se ensombrecía_ \- ¡Y no debiste ayudarme! ¡¿Entiendes?!- _levantó la vista, fijando la en Izuku_ \- Estaba bien solo. ¡Tu no tienes un Kosei, solo eres un fallo! ¡No creas que puedes mirar desde arriba! ¡¿Quieres que te agradezca?! ¡No me molestes! ¡Maldito nerd!- _dicho eso se dió media vuelta, retirándose del lugar, acción que sacó un par de gotas en la cabeza de Izuku en su comportamiento._

( _Vaya actitud_ …)- _pensó Izuku_ -( _pero es como dice, no es como si hubiera cambiado algo. Pero… estoy feliz_ )- _con una sonrisa dió vuelta para irse_ -( _Es tiempo de pensar en un futuro realista)_

¡Estoy aquí!

La figura de All Might apareció desde un callejón en posición de carrera. Sorprendiendo a Izuku, ya que recordaba que estaba hablando con los reporteros hace unos momentos.

¡Jajaja, escapar de ellos es pan comido! ¿Por qué?- _colocó una pose musculosa inclinada_ \- por qué soy All Migh…* ** _Puf_** * * ** _sangre escupida_** *- _antes de terminar su frase se destransformo, escupiendo sangre y sorprendiendo a Izuku por el repentino cambio. Tosió un poco antes de volver a hablar_ \- Joven. Vine a agradecer, a corregir y también a sugerir. Si no hubieras estado allí, y contar parte de tu vida. Solo sería un tipo con traje que sabe hablar. Gracias.

N-No deberías agradecerme nada… en primer lugar, fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió allí atrás- _contradijo el peliverde_ \- Solo interrumpí el trabajo de un héroe. Además de lo que dije fue algo impertinente, para alguien sin Kosei como yo.

Cierto. No había nadie más que el tímido, sin Kosei en escena. Por eso fui capaz de actuar- _dijo con algo más de emoción._

Eh?

Los élite tienen historias de sus días en la escuela. Y la mayoría de esas historias tienen algo en común: mi cuerpo se movió antes de mi mente pudiera pensar en algo.

Ante esas palabras, Izuku empezó a recordar las palabras de su madre; ¡ _Lo siento, Izuku_!; Izuku agarró su pecho, sintiendo que algo de su esperanza volvía a él, creyendo que era lo que escucharía en ese momento.

Joven- _la mirada de Toshironi era de pura determinación en las siguientes palabras que él diría_ \- Realmente, puedes convertirte en un Héroe.

Las lágrimas que Izuku derramaba no eran de tristeza. Eran de felicidad. Una felicidad tan grande que cayó de rodillas al suelo, mié tras seguía llorando. Años, largos años que las personas le negaron su sueño. Un sueño, por el que su ídolo, ahora apoyaba. Y esa chica, de la cual no sabía nada, también creyó en él, que podía ser un héroe. Solo podía derramar lágrimas al poder pensar cómo sería su futuro como el mejor héroe de todos.

Gracias- _pudo murmurar cómo pudo._

Solo digo lo que veo. Y tal parece, que lograste despertarlo- _Izuku levantó la mirada, confundido ante sus palabras_ \- Estabas tan centrado que no te diste cuenta. Recuerda como salvaste a tu amigo- _ante eso los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en shock ante la revelación_ \- Así es. Tienes un Kosei, Joven.

Y-Yo… tengo un Kosei?

Tal parece que no lo notaste- _dijo Toshironi_ \- aunque debo saber de qué tipo es. Me dijiste no tenías uno. Y muy extraño que uno surgiera de la nada. Por no decir que es más que curioso tu caso.

Yo… ( _debería decirle sobre lo que ocurrió antes?. Tal vez pueda encontrar una solución a lo que pueda significar_ )- _pensaba el joven, creyendo que sería la mejor opción a tomar_.

Joven. Continuaremos con nuestra conversación en otra ocasión- _Toshironi hablo, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos_ \- si tú, ahora descubierto Kosei, tiene similitudes con el mío. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso.

L-Lo dice enserio?

Veré un día en el que pueda contactarme contigo. Creo que conoces la página de mis Fans, por lo que podrías dejarme un mensaje en privado una vez que llegues a tu casa.

Lo haré, confíe en mí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Toshironi procede a retirarse del lugar. Pero hablo antes de que se fuera; " _Hay otra cosa que debo hablar contigo, nos veremos pronto, Joven_ "; con eso se fue definitivamente del lugar.

Izuku se fue a su casa. Con su esperanza renovada y elevada hasta lo más alto de lo que él jamás había pensado que estaría. Después de recibir un posible regaño de su madre una vez llegue a casa, le contaría sobre su posible Kosei recién despertado. Ojalá supiera qué tipo de poder es. Se muere de ganas de las posibles habilidades que obtendrá.

 ** _Noche, Habitación de Katsuki_**

Bakugo había llegado a su casa con su mal carácter. Le sorprendió que su madre lo asaltara y abrazara. Había visto las noticias, y le agradecía a All Might qué hubiera salvado a su hijo. Katsuki quería contradecir esa información. Pero recordar que había sido Izuku quien lo había salvado le hizo quedarse callado.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila. Su madre quería saber de su día antes del incidente. El rubio se levantó de la mesa algo avergonzado de la mesa. Recogía los platos, los lavo y se fue a su habitación. Su madre se rió un poco ante la vergüenza de su hijo, por lo que lo dejo tal cual y fue a darse una ducha.

Katsuki estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo de su cuarto, pensando si lo que había visto fue real o una simple ilusión. No, imposible. Eso fue claramente real. Esa marca en espiral sobre su ojo derecho, con parte de ella cruzando su ojo hasta su mejilla. Además de que ambos ojos verdes de Izuku cambiaron a un morado oscuro, casi maligno. Y su marca era de ese mismo color.

Ese nerd, que fue lo que le pasó?- _era una incógnita que resolvería otro día_ \- Si no me responde como debe, lo haré explotar- _si… Izuku sentiría una explosión muy cerca uno de estos días_.

 ** _Casa de Izuku, habitación_**

 ** _Escalofrío_** * Q-Qué fue eso- _iba a acostarse, pero una escalofriante sensación le hizo estremecerse._

Cuando había llegado a casa, su madre lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba preocupada, no sabía dónde estaba. Y las noticias sobre un villano no la hacían sentir mejor.

Izuku había explicado lo que había ocurrido. Desde lo que había ocurrido en la escuela, su encuentro con el villano, hasta el último incidente con éste. Inko estaba asustada, encolerizada y enojada. Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo que realmente asustara a Izuku, le comento lo que había ocurrido en el último encuentro contra el villano. Por fin tenía un Kosei.

Izuku sonrió. La cara iluminada de su madre fue algo que realmente le gustó ver. Además de que sirvió para que olvidara lo antes mencionado. Cosa que resultó bastante bien. Ahora sólo quería descansar. Tal vez algo de sueño le ayudaría a saber sobre su Kosei. Esas palabras le llenaban de alegría. "Su" Kosei. Ya mañana sería otro día

 ** _Sueño_**

Abrió los ojos. Lo único que encontró fue oscuridad. Por cualquier lado solo había oscuridad. Eso es extraño. Miró sus manos. Estaban normales. Podía verlas sin ningún tipo de problema al igual que sus pies. No sabía en dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era ir estaba en la cama y…

Esto es… un sueño?

Así es. Esto es un sueño.

Giró donde había escuchado la voz. Al hacerlo vio a un grupo de cuatro personas. Dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno de ellos parecía un niño. El hombre más alto vestía un conjunto de pantalón de cuero al igual que una chaqueta de color rojo. La chaqueta era algo pequeña ya que dejaba a la vista su musculoso abdomen, mientras que mantenía la parte del pecho entre abierta. Su cabello era de un tono celeste grisáceo. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo y daba el aspecto de que su pupila estaba rasgada. Tenía una gran cicatriz que partía desde el lado inferior izquierdo de su rostro y parte de su cuello. Llevaba unos mocasines de color cafe.

El otro tipo, el que parecía tener la misma edad que Izuku. Posiblemente unos 14 años. Tenía el pelo de color amarillo, con un curioso mechón que sobre salía de su cabeza. Sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda brillante. Viste una camisa blanca ordinaria, y un chaleco negro sin mangas en la parte superior con una corbata suelta, también usa un par de botas negras sin calcetines con detalles verdes. Aunque en la parte inferior derecha se puede apreciar la funda de una espada corta.

Una de las mujeres, alta y delgada, atractiva, con ojos dorados. Tiene un cabello de color negro a la altura de los hombros. Lleva un labial rojo y tiene la marca del jabalí de color rojo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Su traje es una chaqueta muy reveladora y abierta con botones en forma de corazón, manga larga y dos pedazos de tela alargada en la parte posterior, el cuello alto forrado con piel, pantalones cortos con un corazón en él y las botas altas que llegan a los muslos.

La última mujer…

Ahh!? Cómo es que está ella aquí- _señaló con el dedo a la tercera mujer del grupo, quien tenía el mismo atuendo de cuando la conoció._

Un gusto verte de nuevo, Midoriya-san- _se inclinó, saludando al chico._

Ah, oh, sí, un gusto también- _respondió mientras se inclinaba igualmente_ \- un momento. ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora!- _grito un poco inquieto de que viera a una de las personas que vió hoy._

Sate, Sate, Sate. Debes de calmarte y de dejar de gritar amigo, en especial si es a a mi chica- _el de pelo amarillo mencionó, dejando confundido al peliverde._

Tu chica?- _preguntó impactado_.

Dejemos eso para después- _dijo la mujer de ojos dorados_ \- capitán, que lugar sería más adecuado para la explicación.

Ya me conoces Merlín. El sombrero del Jabalí será siempre una opción- _habló el joven de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa._

De acuerdo * ** _Chasquido_** *

De la nada, el ambiente cambio. Ahora estaban todos en una especie de taberna [ ** _N/A_** : **_si, ya se que he interferir mucho. Solo una cosa. No me colocaré a describir cómo es la taberna del Sombrero del Jabalí, siendo que ya varios la conocen, si no véanse la serie de Nanatsu no Taizai, para aquellos que no saben de quienes estoy hablando. Lo cual lo veo imposible. Que siga la historia_** ]

Q-Que paso. Donde estoy- _Izuku estaba histérico_.

Tranquilizate, Gaki. No te vamos a hacer nada- _respondió el de traje rojo, mientras se dirigía a la zona de la... ¿Cocina?_

Bien- _la chica de cabello plateado hablo_ \- Vamos, toma asiento. Lo que vamos a explicar va a ser bastante largo e importante que sepas.

Izuku hizo lo pedido. Bueno, si se lo piden de forma amable, sería descortés no hacerlo sin un motivo aparente. El chico rubio se sentó al lado de ella. La mujer, identificada como Merlín se sentó sobre una mesa aparte, sacando una gota en la cabeza a Izuku por su falta de modales.

Eto… no debería sentarse en una mesa?

Déjala ser, siempre hace lo que quiere, pero es una buena persona- _dijo el rubio_ \- Bien comencemos con las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Meliodas, el dragón de la ira. Capitán de los 7 pecados capitales. Y ex-capitán de los 10 mandamientos. Soy de la raza demoníaca.

Eh… espera. ¿Que?

Soy Elizabeth Liones. Princesa del reino de Liones y la novia de Meliodas-sama. Soy mitad humana mitad diosa.

Una princesa? Espera ¿Cómo que eres una diosa?

Soy Merlín, el Jabalí de la Gula. Solo diré que estoy relacionada en cierto aspecto con la raza demoníaca por parte materna.

A qué te refieres con gula. Y qué pasa con lo del dragón de la ira…

Mi nombre es Ban- _salió de la cocina trayendo el almuerzo para que, mientras explican la situación, comieran un poco_ \- El zorro de la avaricia. Aunque sea un humano, me conocen como Undead Ban.

¿¡Eh!?

Es oficial. Es el sueño más loco que Izuku a tenido antes toda su vida. Y eso que vive en un mundo donde los superpoderes pueden hacer de todo. Tardó un poco en lograr calmarse en lo que había escuchado. Pero gracias a la gentileza de Elizabeth, y unas pocas amenazas de Ban, logró calmarse.

El cuarteto una vez ya más tranquilos ante el posible Shock mental del pobre preadolescente, le contaron todo. Desde la gran guerra del clan de las Diosas, Gigantes y Hadas contra el clan de los Demonios. Lo ocurrido, durante la guerra. Cuando terminó la guerra. Los 3.000 años que habían pasado. El cómo se conocieron todos los pecados. Su inexplicable traición hacia ellos. Su separación. Su reunión gracias a Elizabeth. Su enfrentamiento contra los caballeros sacros, y contra el culpable de quién los había inculpado injustamente. La resurrección de los mandamientos. Su derrota ante ellos. Su fortalecimiento para la pelea. La muerte de Meliodas. Su resurrección después de salir del purgatorio. La explicación sobre su maldición dada por el rey demonios, su padre. El cambio de bando hecho el ser como lo era en el pasado. Y también su batalla final.

Izuku solo se quedó callado. Escuchando atentamente lo que le decían estas personas frente a él. Bueno ¿2 y medio? Dejo eso para después. Lo que había escuchado había ocurrido Miles de años atrás. Antes de que la tecnología avanzada a grandes pasos. La magia. El entrenamiento. El peligro constante…. Los poderes.

Entonces… qué es lo que quieren de mí- _dijo algo inquieto. Estar frente a individuos que sabía que podían destrozarlo sin el mayor esfuerzo posible era aterrador. Incluso si hay un humano que es técnicamente inmortal. Puede hacerle frente a Meliodas con algo de facilidad. Solo algo._

Te hemos observado desde hace un tiempo, pequeño- _hablo Merlin_ \- Veras, el capitán me pidió que sellará sus poderes para un evento especial. Pero su pozo era tan grande que me sería difícil contenerlo por un largo periodo de tiempo- _explicaba la mujer mientras se inclinaba en la mesa, la cual ahora estaba sentada en un silla_ \- así que le pedimos ayuda a Elizabeth-sama. Ya que en su sangre corre el poder de las Diosas sería la más apta para el trabajo. Pero queríamos algo que no se desgastara. Algo que se regenerara sin importar el daño.

Por lo que pidieron mi sangre para un ritual de sellado hecho por Merlin- _habló Ban mientras bebía un pote de cerveza._

Entonces…

Elizabeth es buena buscando a las personas- _hablo Meliodas mientras tomo la mano de la mencionada_ \- ella cree que eres capaz de contener mi poder y usarlo para ayudar a las personas. Así como lo hice al darme cuenta de mi error.

E-Enserio cree eso?- _preguntó Izuku con sorpresa y alegría._

Así es- _dijo la peliplateada._

Aunque saliste con un bono extra- _Merlin hablo. Con una sonrisa en su jovial rostro._

A-A que se refiere con un bono extra- _dijo algo aterrado. Cuando los muchachos empezaron a contar su historia, descubrió algo. Tanto Ban como Merlín tomaron un extraño gusto por asustarlo._

Después de tantos años reteniendo el poder del capitán, también parte de nuestra Magia se mezcló en el sello.

Y eso qué significa?

Que tendrán nuestros poderes claro- _dijo Ban algo ebrio como si fuera lo más normal._

¿¡Nani?!

Descuida, no será gran cosa- _mencionó Merlin_ \- solo el poder demoníaco del capitán. Las capacidades del clan de las Diosas de Elizabeth-sama. La absurda regeneración de Ban. Y claro, mi gran capacidad de comprender y lanzar hechizos-

……. ¿!HAAAA!?

Luego de otro rato para tratar de que Izuku lograra concentrarse. Procedieron a explicarles la capacidad de cada uno. Eso también incluyo el Tesoro Sagrado de Meliodas; Lostvayne. Un detalle que Meliodas había olvidado mencionar, fue el hecho de que en ese momento tenía el poder de 7 de los 10 mandamientos, Reposo, Verdad, Desinterés, Pacifismo, Reticencia, Pureza y Piedad. Por lo que, al menos de que el quisiera activarlos no harían daño. Había escuchado lo que hacía cada mandamiento, y el que le dió algo de horror fue el mandamiento de la Verdad. No le agradaba el hecho de convertirse en piedra si mentía a su propio mandamiento. Aunque con la capacidad de Merlin, esa preocupación bajó un poco, pero aún seguía alli.

También le explicaron la habilidad de Ban. Sería una gran ayuda para tener una ventaja en combate, pero tendría que tener cuidado de usar Hunter Fest cerca de aliados. Podría ser desventajoso y podría exponerlos al peligro. Lo otro que le aterró fue el hecho de que una de las técnicas de Ban le permitía querer atraer cualquier cosa a él, incluyendo extremidades. Eso lo estremeció.

Las habilidades de Merlin eran muy variadas. Desde defensivo a ofensivo. Incluso una habilidad para detener el tiempo de uno mismo para permanecer joven por siempre. ¡Eso era una locura! ¿Siquiera era eso posible? Técnicamente es la inmortalidad. Al menos tendría formas de ayudar a sus compañeros cuando estén en problemas.

En lo que respecta a con las habilidades de Elizabeth. Eran puramente defensivas. Serían de gran ayuda para poder salvar a los demás en caso de peligro. Y usarlo en conjunto con el Perfect Cube de Merlin, era la combinación precisa para el refugio y curación.

Parece que ya te has memorizado todo- _hablo Merlin con una risa en su rostro._

Hai. Agradezco mucho su ayuda, la de todos. Honestamente no sé cómo pagarles por esto- _dió una inclinación en agradecimiento por las habilidades otorgadas._

Si es por una paga- _la chica de ojos dorados se acercó a Izuku, quien levantó la cabeza extrañado al ver los pies de la mujer._

Al ver frente a él, no se preparó para lo que había ocurrido. Merlin lo había besado. Dicho acto hizo que Van se tirará el suelo de la risa al ver la cereza en la que se había convertido Izuku. Elizabeth también se enrojeció, mirando ligeramente a Meliodas, quien tenía las cejas alzadas mientras movía sus dedos de forma muy "sospechosa".

Izuku estaba petrificado. Y se alteró más cuando la mujer usó su lengua. La mujer solo se reía de la inocencia de su pobre víctima. Ni siquiera escaneo era tan mojigato como este chico. Aunque le sorprendió un poco que ligeramente moviera él su lengua. Pero solo eso. Separó su boca de la de Izuku dejando un rastro de saliva, evidenciado el acto. Izuku solo quedó mirando al vacío, con la mirada perdida.

Fufufu~ debo decirlo. Molestar a los vírgenes nunca será lo suficientemente malo como para detenerme a molestarlos.

Ollé Merlin, míralo. Ya lo rompiste- _dijo Ban riéndose de la cara en blanco, o rojo, de Izuku_ \- Oye, enano, si quieres también puedo besarte- ofreció el peli celeste grisáceo.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Estoy bien. De veras, estoy bien- _negó rotundamente la petición. Haciendo reír a todos los presentes._

Otra cosa, Izuku-boy- _habló Meliodas_ \- te lo diremos ahora. Después de que domines parte de mi poder, el de Merlin y el de Ban. Las respectivas marcas de sus pecados aparecerán en tu cuerpo- _mencionó_.

Que?

El cerdo de la Gula aparecerá en el lado izquierdo de tu cuello, al igual que el del dragón de la Ira que aparecerá en tu hombro izquierdo. Si no me equivoco el de Ban también lo tienen en lado izquierdo de su cintura- _mencionó y recordaba el lugar de la marca de Ban_.

Eh? Y como explico esos. Además no creo que acepte a alguien con una especie de Tatuaje.- _dijo algo alterado._

No te preocupes por eso. Izuku- _dijo Merlin, solo para ver cómo el peliverde se sonroja ante lo ocurrido_ \- Fufufu, solo di que son parte de tus Kosei, no creo que sea tan complicado como eso.

Oh, bueno. Ojalá sirva esa excusa.

Bien, ya cumplimos con nuestra parte- _Meliodas se levanto_ \- ya es hora de irnos. Tal vez no veamos en otra ocasión aunque no estoy seguro.

Nos vemos, Midoriya-san- _se despidió Elizabeth_.

Tengo que volver con Elaine, me siento raro si no la tengo en mis brazos- _con molestia también se marchó_.

Bueno, le pediré a Escanor que prepare un tina con burbujas y que me haga un masaje- _paso al lado del chico, también retirándose del lugar_ \- no veremos en otra ocasión. Tal vez en alguna otra vida.

Cada uno se fue, saliendo por la puerta de la taberna, dejando a Izuku solo en el lugar. Todo se sentía tan irreal. A pesar de ser un sueño, la idea de considerar tener todo ese poder era… aterradora. Estaba listo para recibir semejante responsabilidad?

Si. Su sueño es ser un héroe. No importa qué tipo de problemas o dificultades se le presenten. Le dieron la oportunidad de serlo con lo que le han entregado, y no se quedaría así solo por tener algo de miedo. Los controlaría. Los usaría con responsabilidad. Y ayudaría a las personas con ello.

 ** _Despertar_**

Izuku, levántate. Has estado murmurando cosas desde hace unos momento. Vamos- _Inko había entrado a la habitación de Izuku a despertarlo hace unos 20 min. Y murmuraba cosas desde de ese rato_.

 ** _Gruñido_** * 5 minutos más.

 ** _Suspiró_** *- _le quitó las sábanas y el frío aire lo hizo estremecerse._

He?- _se despertó y sentó en la cama, con la baba colgando en la comisura de sus labios._

Vamos Izuku. Aunque sea fin de semana, no puedes holgazanear así- _dejó el cubrecama en el suelo para cambiarlo después, mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

Izuku miró su mano por un momento aún seguía dudoso de que lo que solo fuera real. Para confirmar sus dudas, fue al baño, cerró la puerta. Se paró frente a un espejo, y se concentró. Sintió la misma sensación que cuando ocurrió el incidente del hombre lodo. Miró al espejo, viendo el cambio. Sus ojos verdes desaparecieron, quedando un púrpura oscuro maligno. Sobre su ojo derecho estaba la marca del clan de los demonios. La cual, al igual que Meliodas cuando éste activó su marca demoníaca, cruzaba su ojo derecho. Aunque la suya era diferente [ ** _N/A_** ; **_Para aquellos que no entiendan. La marca que tiene Izuku es la misma que tenía Meliodas antes de recuperar sus poderes demoníacos en su totalidad. Meliodas le mostró su marca con todo el poder que él tenía. Aclarado esto, sigue con la historia_** ]

Bien…- _apretó sus manos_ \- no los decepcionare. Me fortaleceré y controlaremos este poder de una forma u otra- _su convicción estaba hecha. Entrenaría muy duro para poder controlar sus nuevos poderes, y también para que no lastimarse a alguien por accidente_.

 ** _Dos días después_**

Era temprano en la mañana. Aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana. Se escuchaba el sonido de las olas del mar y el canto de las gaviotas, también el sonido de alguien arrastrando una especie de contenedor…. Alguien arrastrando algo.

 ** _Gruñido de esfuerzo_** *

Izuku estaba tratando por todos los medios arrastrar un contenedor metálico, amarrando un par de cuerdas que pasaban por sus hombros, moviendo lo solo unos pocos milímetros.

Oye, oye, oye. Es algo realmente reconfortante estar aquí sentado- _All Might estaba sentado en dicho contenedor abrazando sus rodillas mientras hablaba con Izuku, quien después de unos milímetros más, cayó al suelo_ \- si solo pudieras moverla solo un poco más sería más fácil.

Bueno… All Might, pesas alrededor de 274 kg ¿Verdad?- _dió media vuelta, viendo al símbolo de la paz, mientras él aún seguía en el suelo._

No, perdí algo peso. Ahora estoy en 255 Kg- _dijo como si no fuera nada, sacando un suspiro de Izuku. Mientras que All Might le tomaba unas fotos con su teléfono_.

Un par de días antes. Izuku había contactado con All Might cómo le pidió. Habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en una de las playas más contaminadas para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Al llegar, tuvieron una pequeña charla, entre eso, el secreto del poder de All Might; el One For All; un poder que le fue traspasado a él por ser el nuevo símbolo de paz para los ciudadanos. Un poder que se cultiva, se fortalece, y pasa al usuario que el portador crea que sea digno de recibirlo, seguir cultivando el poder y usarlo para el bien.

Ese secreto fue impactante para Izuku. Un poder así, era algo similar a lo que le pasó. Estaba algo tentado a decirle eso. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado. Sí cree que puede confiar en él lo suficiente, le diría su secreto igualmente.

En este momento, All Might lo entrenaba para que, según sus propias palabras, su Kosei no fuera dañino para el. Si un Kosei que es demasiado poderoso está en un cuerpo que no haya entrenado lo suficiente, este se desmembraria. La simple idea estremeció a Izuku.

Además, si quería convertirse en un héroe, debería comenzar por algo simple. Su misión; dejar limpia la playa dentro de los próximos 10 meses.

La playa en la que estaban había sido ensuciada por bastantes años. El mar traía los residuos, por lo que la gente aprovechó eso para seguir votando basura, esconder drogas, entre otras cosas. El punto de All Might esquema ser un héroe es un trabajo voluntario, por lo que no le permitiría flaquear ante eso. Aconsejaba a Izuku, mientras aplastaba el contenedor que trataba de arrastrar con una sola mano.

¡Tu trabajo será limpiar el horizonte de éste lugar!- _al aplastaba el contenedor, género una corriente de aire que despejó la parte de atrás de él, dejando al glorioso sol que anunciaba el nuevo_ \- ¡Ese, será tu primer paso, para convertirte en un héroe!

Izuku volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor. La cantidad de basura era increíble. Y desde hace años que ningún héroe se había acercado a este lugar para poder limpiarlo y que sea para el uso público. All Might le preguntó si quería ir a U.A, recibiendo una afirmativa del joven. Recalcó que no era algo que alguien sin Kosei lograría, pero ese ya no era el caso. Aún así, debía de poder terminar su hazaña impuesta por All Might dentro de los próximos 10 meses…

En ese tiempo tengo que fortalecerme para que mi propio Kosei no me lastime, y pueda ingresar a U.A- _comprendió el chico._

Por eso, vine con ésto- _sacó unos cuantos papeles_ \- Objetivo: ¡ _Plan de pasar el sueño Americano_!- _le entregó la hoja a Izuku-_ Un plan de entrenamiento que te ayudará a limpiar la playa- _le dijo, mientras que Izuku estaba leyendo los horarios-_ ¡Haré que sigas esto en cada aspecto de tu vida!

Incluso el tiempo de dormir está incluido- _mencionó al darse cuenta del estrecho horario._

Francamente, es un itinerario super difícil ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- _el rubio se acercó a él, diciéndole esas palabras casi como en susurro._

Por supuesto- _su mirada era algo tímida, pero con una enorme convicción_ \- tengo que trabajar más duro que cualquier otro, o no podría ingresar a U.A.

Jajajaja, me agrada tu actitud, joven Midoriya.

Así fue como comenzaron los 10 meses de tortura para Midoriya Izuku. All Might había traído un camioneta, en la cual algunas de las cosas, como casilleros o neumáticos, para dejarlas en algún lugar que sean de utilidad. Izuku se dió cuenta que depende de las cosas que llevara, eran el tipo de músculo que se ejercía. Todo eso, mientras All Might lo animaba a continuar.

Comenzaría las mañanas para ese ejercicio infernal. Mientras que aún tenía que asistir a la escuela. Aún con todo el cansancio que tenía, no podía simplemente faltar por qué se sentía cansado. Comenzó a tomar en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo en lo que tenía que hacer. Teniendo en cuenta de que tenía 294 días antes del examen, y tenía que terminar de limpiar la playa una semana antes, si tomaba un descanso de al menos dos días, eso le daba un total de 98 días reales para poder realizar la labor siendo eficiente. Tomando en cuenta que estaría en la playa 5 horas en la mañana y en la noche, daría un total de 490 horas.

Por otro lado limpiar la playa no trabaja en su totalidad las partes del cuerpo, debería tomar algunas pesas y ejercitarse de igual manera. No obstante, debe ver una forma de poder entrenar sus habilidades sin que llame mucho la atención y tampoco causar tanto alboroto en ello. All Might no lo estaría viendo todo el tiempo por lo que podría aprovechar ese tiempo para poder practicar sus otras capacidades mientras aún tenga tiempo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que sus compañeros lo empezaron a mirar extraño. Escuchándolo murmurar un montón de palabras inentendibles. Su maestro estiró su mano, golpeando a Izuku en su cabeza para sacarlo de sus ideas. Todavía no creía que él iba a entrar a U.A. Con ese comentario todos sus compañeros se rieron por ello.

Después de clase, volvió a la playa, continuando con su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Toshironi. Al caer la noche y llegar a su casa, Izuku le dió a su madre un régimen alimenticio para que pudiera mantenerse consciente y no desfallecer por falta de alimento.

Fuera de eso, también tenía que estudiar para el examen, lo que le hacía quedarse despierto hasta tarde, pareciendo un mero Zombi a la hora de entrar al colegio después de haber estado en la playa horas antes.

En la playa, arrastraba cajas de metal de su mismo tamaño. Encontraba pesas, las cuales les usaba para ejercitas tanto brazos como hombros. Cuando All Might no estaba practicaba el uso de su marca demoníaca, la cual le daba un claro aumento en su fuerza, la cual aprovecho para transportar materiales más pesados. También, mientras la mantenía activada, provo las habilidades de Ban, las más usada; Robar; atrayendo a él mismo objetos de buen tamaño y dejarlo amontonado.

Al llegar a casa, con la nueva dieta que tenía, arrasaba con todo lo que su madre le servía, bajo la atónita mirada de ésta, quien no sabía qué opinar al respecto. Izuku había aumentado su masa muscular en los últimos 4 meses. Un resultado bastante rápido, aún para All Might.

Otro entrenamiento que Izuku se impuso, fue el de controlar los poderes curativos del clan de las Diosas. Para su suerte, en la mayoría de las mañanas y en todas la noches encontraba animales que requerían curaciones. Aunque eran menores, eran perfectas para su entrenamiento. Incluso, una noche cuando en un veterinario que pasó por casualidad. Vio cómo dejaban a un perro en la calle, cojeando. Probablemente tenía roto el hueso. Aunque sabía que con el tiempo se curaría, debería ser doloroso para él.

Se había acercado al animal, quien lo vio con lástima, con una vista esperanzada de que tal vez él podría aliviar su dolor.

Izuku colocó su mano sobre la pata herida, haciendo que el pequeño viniera por el tacto; _se que duele, pero aguantar un poco más_ ; fueron las palabras amables del peliverde. Cerrando los ojos, concentrándose, inbuyo sus manos con un resplandor amarillo translúcido. Abrió sus ojos, viendo cómo su ojo derecho era de un color dorado con una figura extraña de color rojo en él ( _los ojos del clan de las Diosas)_

Después de un momento dejó de emitir ese brillo, agitándose un poco. El perro movió su pierna. Se levantó, caminó salto sobre sí mismo. No le dolía. Feliz el perro le lamió la cara, sacando una risa del pecoso, para después irse de allí. Entonces Izuku vio sus manos, el poder de las Diosas era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba o le habían contado. Pudo regenerar un hueso en cuestión de segundos. Podría servir para todo, incluso para… Ante esa revelación, se colocó a pensar. Y si también podía regenerar órganos… lo vería al término de estos meses.

Siguiendo con lo normal. Siguió con su rigurosa tarea, comenzando con la natación para una mejor respiración y fuerza en los brazos. Mientras que All Might lo vigilaba, solo para después hablar con unas jovencitas que admiraban su cuerpo. Al llegar a casa, empezó a levantar pesas de un solo brazo. Con el conocimiento de Merlín, podía modificar el peso de estas sin ninguna dificultad.

Al próximo día, comenzó a cargar varias cosas a la camioneta, de tamaño promedio hasta casi un casillero. En la escuela, mientras estudiaba, entrenaba una de sus manos con un aparato de presión. Así tendría más fuerza de agarre. Para terminar el día, Izuku tuvo que llevar a All Might sobre sus hombros durante varios minutos.

Era una mañana tranquila. Época de Otoño. Izuku estaba siguiendo a Toshironi, quien estaba en un transporte de dos ruedas para que su pupilo le siguiera el paso. Vestía una camisa debajo del grueso abrigo café que llevaba sobre él. Sus pantalones eran los mismos que traía siempre al igual que sus zapatos. Izuku trotaba tras él. Llevaba un buzo de color verde claro de cuerpo completo con rayas blancas por los lados. Llevaba una caja fuerte sobre su hombro izquierdo… hasta que cayó al suelo por agotamiento. Toshironi se detuvo para verlo.

Oye, oye, ¿Qué sucede? Solo quedan tres meses. ¡No lo lograrás! ¿Quieres rendirte? ¿Quieres tomarlo fácil y descansar todo el día?- _veía como Izuku trataba de levantarse del suelo. Pero si vista se fijó en cómo se contraen los músculos de sus manos_ \- ¿Sobre esfuerzo? El "objetivo: _Plan de pasar el sueño Americano_ ", fue ajustado para tu cuerpo y mente, para asegurarse de que lo lograrás a tiempo para el examen de ingreso…- _All Might agrandó su ojo derecho ante lo claro_ \- tú, ¿no estás siguiendo plan? Sobre esforzarte tendrá el efecto contrario. ¿No quieres lograrlo?

 ** _Respiración pesada_** * Claro que quiero- _trato de ponerse de pie, apoyando sus manos en el suelo_ \- pero, no solo quiero entrar- _eso llamó la atención de Toshironi_ \- Debo esforzarme más que nadie… si no, no tendría sentido hacerlo- _ya estaba casi de rodillas, apretando su agarre en el suelo, haciéndolo crujír levemente_ \- Quiero ser un héroe como tú, no ¡Pienso aspirar a ser mejor que tú!- _levantó un poco su rostro, dejando ver sólo su ojo derecho, el cual sorprendió a All Might por la extraña marca oscura sobre su ceja, al igual que su oscuro color de ojos_ \- aún si mis huesos crujen… ¡Voy a superar cualquier obstáculo que se me interponga!

Toshironi recordó las palabras que había dicho Izuku la primera vez que se habían visto; _Poder salvar a la gente con una sonrisa, la cual no demuestre nada de miedo, al igual que tú._

( _Ya está pensando a futuro ¿Eh?_ )- _ante eso entró en su forma de héroe, tomando a Izuku por el cuello de la ropa y levantandolo_ \- Eres un Fan muy obstinado. ¡Eso me gusta! Pero, cómo estás no puedes presionarte mucho. Pero, entiendo tus sentimientos. Deja que este viejo ajuste un poco el plan para ti.

All Might… no eres viejo…- _Izuku ya había perdido el efecto de la marca demoníaca, solo escucho la risa de All Might ante su murmuro._

 ** _2 meses después_**

Toshironi se había colocado su camioneta en el estacionamiento. Llegaba para ver el progreso del muchacho. Había estado más animado de lo usual, por lo que trabajó el doble de tiempo de lo normal. Le había dicho que no se esforzara, pero no le escucho. Bueno, no es como si pudiera detener a alguien que está inspirado en ese momento.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sus pensamientos se salieron al escuchar un grito a lo lejos. Sobre una gran, GRAN montaña de basura estaba Izuku, sin la parte superior de su sudadera, mostrando un gran cuerpo trabajado intensamente, mientras el sudor caía por su rostro y cuerpo. Toshironi se acercó al borde, maravillandose por la vista.

Oye, oye, oye… En verdad dejó limpio todo el lugar…¿Y con un mes de sobra? ¡Ni siquiera hay sobras de basura en los rincones que debería haber! ¿En serio?

La playa estaba impecable. Se podía ver lo cristalino del mar, el sonido de las olas contra la arena. Incluso se podía ver un puerto en el lugar, ¿Siquiera había uno en primer lugar? El agua se mecía de forma, como si estuviese alegre de no ha recibido ningún tipo de molestia en el lugar.

Oh my…. Oh my….- _transformado_ \- ¡Godness!

Izuku se tambaleó de la montaña, cayendo en dirección a la arena. All Might se colocó justo debajo de él para interceptarlo. Pero antes de que lo pudiera agarrar quedó flotando en el aire, cayendo delicadamente en los brazos del Símbolo de Paz, quien miro eso con asombro.

All Might… lo logré… con un mes de sobra… lo logré- _dijo con los ojos cansados._

¡Sí, lo reconozco. Incluso yo estoy sorprendido por el resultado!- _bajo delicadamente a Izuku a la arena_ \- ¡Realmente, los jóvenes son increíbles!- _Izuku estaba encorvado, respirando pesadamente_ \- Mira esto- _tenía su teléfono rojo sujetado frente a él._

Eso es…

Si, eres hace 9 meses- _se paró derecho, orgulloso del resultado obtenido_ \- Lo hiciste bien. ¡Realmente, lo hiciste bien!- _el cuerpo de Izuku se había desarrollado de manera gratificante, marcando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pensaba que al menos se podrían marcar los músculos. Fue un error. Tiene todo marcado, como si hubiera entrenado por años_ \- Ahora que te has desarrollado de forma exitosa, te has convertido en el recipiente adecuado.

Eh?

En primera, lamento no habertelo dicho en un principio- _se disculpó el rubio_ \- hubo otra razón, por la cual decidí entrenarte. Y es para que pudieras tener el One For All.

E-Es por eso que me ayudaste?

Eso, y por que quería saber qué tipo de Kosei tenías….- _en eso fija su vista en la zona izquierda de su cuerpo viendo algo que no tení_ a- Joven Midoriya, esos tatuajes. Los tenías siempre?

Tatuajes- _por inercia miró su hombro y su cadera, teniendo estampado la imagen de un dragón, el cual se estaba comiendo su cola, y el de un zorro, que estaba en la parte superior de su cintura_ \- All Might, puedes ver si en mi cuello tengo uno también?- _dudoso, realizó lo pedido de su estudiante, viendo el estampado de un jabalí de color rojo en su cuello._

Tienes un jabalí en el cuello…

Ante lo que significaba, Izuku decidió contar lo que había ocurrido. Se lo debía. Gracias a él, pudo fortalecerse hasta ese punto gracias a él.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos en lo que Izuku había resumido lo que le habían contado. All Might, pensó en un principio que era una broma hecha por el cansancio. Pero las pruebas fueron claras. La marca demoníaca, atraer objetos al estirar su mano, la capacidad de levitar por el aire. Y por último…

All Might, me permites ver tu herida un momento por favor…

Estaba confuso a su pedido, pero podía confiar en el. Habían estado 10 meses juntos, por lo que sabía que no haría nada malo. Se desabrochó su casaca y levantó su polera, dejando su herida al descubierto. Vio cómo el joven con pecas cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos frente la herida expuesta. Al abrirlos, su ojo derecho derecho había cambiado, reemplazando el verde que era, por un tono rojizo con una pupila de color dorada, la cual era como una especie de aspa de tres puntas.

Un brillo emergió de las manos del joven, el cual, estaban haciendo su trabajo sobre la herida. Para sorpresa de All Might, vio cómo ésta empezaba a cicatrizar de forma rápida, y no mostraba esa fea apariencia que tenía antes. Luego de un par de minutos, Izuku cae de rodillas, cansado. Debería de haber descansado antes de usar el poder de las Diosas.

Joven Midoriya, que fue lo que hiciste- _estaba más que curioso ante lo que pudo haber hecho ese poder_.

Eso… fue el último de mis poder. Proveniente… del clan de las Diosas- _esas palabras dejaron en shock al rubio_ \- según sé, la mayoría nacía... para el combate en ese clan, debido a las rivalidad que existía en ese entonces. Pero había algunos casos en el que nacían con capacidades curativas de muy alto nivel.

Entonces… lo que me hiciste…

No estoy seguro. Supongo que no deberías tener una limitación ahora. Pero le recomendaría ir a un doctor para una radiografía- _recomendó Izuku a su ídolo, recibiendo un asentimiento de este. Si era cierto la conjetura de este chico. Su capacidad curativa sobrepasaría la de Recovery Girl._

 ** _COF_** * Volviendo a lo que decía antes- _retomó la charla anterior_ \- ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas ser el próximo símbolo de la paz?- ofreció.

Bueno… no es que me niegue ni nada, pero no sería mucho poder para mí? Digo, ya tengo mis capacidades nuevas. Pero si incluyo el One For All. No sería mucho?- _dudaba el joven. Aunque tenía sus motivos_.

Tengo eso en cuenta. Pero de ser así, no te lo estaría preguntando en primer lugar. Y sabes por que?- _Izuku negó con la cabeza_ \- Por que tienes el espíritu para ayudar a quien lo necesite- _había colocado una mano un su hombro_ \- ¡Además. Solo tú podría soportar su poder! Qué dices.

Izuku lo pensó por un momento. Tenía la corazonada de que tenía que aceptar lo que All Might le pedía. Si bien, no podría confiar en sus capacidades mágicas. Tener lo que vendría ser un Kosei como corresponde era lo correcto. Solo lo pensó unos pocos minutos más…

Bien. Lo acepto…

Bien…- _Izuku levantó sus manos, observándola por un momento._

Honestamente, siento como si hiciera trampa- _una media sonrisa tenía en su rostro, mientras que el rubio lo miraba algo confundida_ \- tengo poderes que la mayoría soñaría con tener. Y aún así, me ofreces tu propio poder, poder para que pueda seguir fortaleciendome- _las lágrimas en sus ojos ya corrían. Hacia un esfuerzo por contenerlas desde el principio._

Jajaja- _rió irónicamente_ \- ( _Pero que es lo que estás diciendo. Esto es el resultado de tu propio esfuerzo y sudor_ )- _pensó ante lo noble que podía ser el joven frente a él-_ Vamos, vamos, no te pongas sentimental, Joven. Aunque quede un mes todavía, no lo usaremos para descansar, fui claro.

H-Hai.

Ante esa respuesta, All Might tiro uno de uno de sus mechones de cabello, mientras miraba con orgullo a Izuku.

Esto es algo que me dijeron una vez; " _Algo que recibas es por qué tuviste suerte, y algo que te dan es por que fuiste reconocido, son cosas totalmente diferentes"._

UH…

Tomalo, este poder lo obtuviste también por tu propio esfuerzo- _Izuku reforzó su mirada. Con la convicción de que sería el mejor héroe y salvaría a todo aquel que lo necesitara… pero no espero estaba preparado para la siguiente frase, cuando All Might extendió dicho mechón frente a él_ \- Vamos…. Come esto.

Eh?- _tenía una mirada en blanco_.

Realmente, no funcionaría si no tomas algo de mi A.D.N- _algo apenado, se pasaba la mano izquierda tras su cabeza_.

¡No creí que fuera de esta forma!

¡Vamos. Ya lo decidiste, así que no te quejes! ¡Vamos, Vamos, vamos!- _solo se escuchó el grito de un Izuku horrorizado ante la idea de comer cabello_.

Después de eso, una vez que su cuerpo digerio el cabello, estuvo lo que restaba del mes entrenando en la misma playa. Para su desagradable experiencia, comprobó de que tenía la absurda capacidad regenerativa de Ban, ya que usaba más de lo que sus brazos podían soportar. Fuera de eso, con lo que había obtenido de Merlin, encontró una forma de poder el One For All en todo su cuerpo y no solo en las extremidades, aunque lo hizo casi al último día, y aún no sabía cómo llamar ese estado. Bueno dejaría eso para después. Ahora…

Tenía que ir a U.A.

 ** _Día del examen_**

Era temprano en la mañana. Aunque no tan temprano como cuando tenía que ir a limpiar la play. Izuku recién había llegado al lugar. Resultado de haberse quedado dormido. Aún con todo el entrenamiento que había hecho, se sentia nervioso. Aún no creía del todo que estaba parado ahí, frente a la escuela que solo con ingresar en tanto tiempo.

Camino hacia la entrada, impaciente de poder empezar su vida como un héroe por fin. Tantos meses de sudor y lágrimas, y aquí estaba el resultado…

¡Deku!

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a quien lo llamó. Girando vio como Katsuki, quien vestía un pantalón negro, una casaca verde oscuro y una bufanda azul, caminaba a la escuela.

¡Quítate del camino si no quieres que te mate!

Ante la amenaza, Izuku solo se hizo a un lado. Hubiera reaccionado de forma nerviosa, pero ya se esperaba este pequeño encuentro. Cuando Katsuki ya había pasado, soltó un suspiro, aliviado. No lo había molestado desde que ocurrió lo del hombre lodo, baba, lo que sea que fuera ese tipo.

Dejo eso de lado, camino directo a la zona para ingresar a al lugar… pero, como si el universo tuviera algo contra él, tropezó con sus propios pies haciendo que cayera al suelo. Iba a usar su materia oscura para evitar el impacto, pero nunca sintió el suelo.

Estás bien- _Izuku estaba suspendido en el aire, en un ángulo de casi 45 grados del nivel del suelo. Trató de colocarse firme sin resultado alguno. Miró al lado de él. Viendo a una chica que probablemente sea la responsable. La chica lo enderezó, pareciera que no pesara nada para ella_ \- Lamento haber usado mi Kosei en ti sin avisar. Pero creo que sería mala suerte si te tropezas ¿Verdad?

La chica en si era linda. Tenía el cabello castaño a la altura del cuello. Sus cejas eran del mismo color, al igual que sus ojos. Sus mejillas mostraban un ligero tinte rosa en ellas. Llevaba una chaqueta de color café oscuro con una bufanda rosa en el cuello. Se podía ver una falda de color negro, ya que su chaqueta cubría la mayor parte. Usaba dos media de color negro al igual que sus zapatos. Traía una mochila negra consigo.

Estás nervioso ¿No?- _Izuku solo se quedó parado, registrando lo que estaba ocurriendo_ \- Bueno, esforcémonos al máximo- _se despidió de Izuku ingresando a la academia. Luego de unos pocos segundos, reaccionó._

( _M-Me hablo una chica_ )- _su cara tenía una sonrisa boba ante ese hecho. Ingreso a la academia mientras soltada la misma risa ante su aparente contacto con una chica._

 ** _Sala de la prueba_**

¡Para todos los postulantes, bienvenidos a mi show!

Estaban dentro de una enorme sala, la cual era iluminada por pequeños focos que se encontraban en los bordes superiores de ésta. Frente a ellos había una pantalla de gran tamaño, mostrando el logo de U.A, mientras que el presentador estaba frente a todos los postulantes.

¡Todos digan; Hey!

Silencio. Había colocado su oreja y una de sus manos junto a ésta para mejor audición. Pero nada. ( _Ya saben cómo se viste Present Mic, por lo que no lo describiré_ )

Qué respuesta tan refinada- _dejó sus manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, mostrando un ligero temblor en ellas_ \- ¡Entonces, les presentaré el recorrido del examen práctico! Are you Ready?! Yeah!- _silencio. Era algo incómodos para ellos este tipo de situación_.

No me lo creo. Present Mic está haciendo la presentación- _murmuró con emoción el peliverde. Comenzó a murmurar más cosas sobre héroes profesionales que trabajaban en la academia, pero, para mala suerte de él, quedó justo al lado de Bakugo, quien le dijo que se callara para que dejara de interrumpir_.

¡Como dice en los requerimientos de aplicación, ustedes, los postulantes, tendrán una batalla de entrenamiento, la cual durará 10 minutos después esto!- _la pantalla detrás de Mic cambio. Mostrando un cuadro único, el cual se dividía en diferentes partes. Desde la A a la G_ \- Pueden llevar lo que sea con ustedes. Después de la presentación, deben dirigirse al centro de batalla asignado, ¿Se entiende?

Cada uno de los postulantes levantó los papeles que tenían, el cual mostraba en el bloque en el que quedarían cada uno. Bakugo entendió que esto era, para que los que se habían conocido desde hace años no trabajarán juntos. Izuku vio el "pase" de él y de Katsuki, notando que, aún siendo números consecutivos les tocó en diferentes bloques. La actitud de Katsuki volvió a lo normal, amenazando a Izuku con explotarlo. Éste temeroso por costumbre se aleja de él, escuchando como Katsuki le habían entrado ganas de aplastarlo.

La pantalla vuelve a cambiar, mostrando la imagen de una ciudad en el centro de la pantalla. En ambos bordes superiores y borde inferior derecho aparecen tres tipos de robots.

Present Mic explicó que habían tres tipos de villanos en el centro de las zonas, el cual cada uno representa un valor en puntuación. Dijo que, la meta principal era obtener la mayor cantidad de puntaje derrotando a todos los villanos que se les cruzara en su camino con sus Kosei. Aclarando que, si agredían a un compañero o cualquier acto no heroico, serían descalificados de forma inmediata.

Alguna pregunta?- _ofreció Mic._

Hai- _uno de los postulantes de la primera fila alzó la mano._

Ok- _al darle la palabra, un foco sobre dicho postulante lo iluminó._

En los panfletos, muestra un total de 4 villanos- _señaló el papel en mano_ \- Si es un error de imprenta, entonces U.A, la escuela más prominente de Japón, debería avergonzarse de tal error- _parte del traje del chico era visible. Vestía un termo de color café claro, debajo tenía una camisa blanca debajo y mostraba una corbata azul. Era de pelo corto, de color negro al igual que sus ojos, cejas algo espesas y usaba lentes_ \- Los postulantes están en este lugar, porque desean ser héroes ejemplares. Además, tu- _señalando a Midoriya._

Eh, Yo?

Has estado murmurando todo este tiempo. Es desagradable. Si estás aquí para un día de campo, mejor lárgate inmediatamente- _sentenció el serio postulante_.

Kgh. Ya puedo decir que no me agrada- _murmuró para el mismo._

Ok, ok postulante N 7111. Gracias por el gran mensaje- _le dió un pulgar arriba. La pantalla cambió mostrando al último villano que no se había hablado_ \- Este villano es peor que los demás. El cero puntos. Ese tipo no es un obstáculo, por así decirlo. Está en cada una de las zonas de batallas. Un obstáculo que puede aparecer en espacios angostos. No es imposible de derrotar, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. En mi opinión, les recomendaría evitarlo.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lamento la interrupción!- _dicho eso, se sentó en lugar, y la luz que lo iluminaba se apagó_.

Varios en el lugar empezaron a murmurar sobre este último villano. No pudiendo evitar el compararlo como obstáculos en los videojuegos, también viendo que habían unas semejanza en esta prueba simulada.

Bien, eso es todo por mi parte. Finalmente, les entregaré un presente de nuestra escuela. El Héroe, Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez; " _Un verdadero Héroe es quien se sobrepone a los infortunio de la vida_ ". Vayan adelante. ¡Plus Ultra!

Izuku agarró su panfleto, el cual tenía el lugar donde le tocaría su prueba.

¡Ahora, todos, buena suerte sufriendo!

 ** _Zona de simulación de batalla. Bloque B_**

Izuku estaba detrás de todo el grupo de estudiantes. Observando lo grande que era el lugar. Estaba vestido con la ropa deportiva que estuvo entrenando los en la playa, la cual, ahora resaltaba todos sus músculos formados por su entrenamiento. Si era sincero, estaba nervioso. Veía a todos los demás hablando entre ellos mismos con mucha calma, como si supieran que lo que harían sería suficiente para pasar. Su vista se detuvo al reconocer a la chica que le había ayudado de caer de rostro, aunque él sabía que no pasaría. Iba acercarse a ella para agradecerle lo de esta mañana. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

Miró atrás de él, viendo al mismo tipo que le habló en el salón. Vestía un Spandex de cuerpo completo de color azul, con unas cuantas líneas blancas en el cuerpo. El joven de lentes miro hacia al frente viendo a la misma chica.

Esa chica parece estar tratando de concentrarse- la _chica estaba tomando unas cuantas respiraciones para poder calmarse_ \- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Tomar el examen para interferir a alguien más?

Ya me arte de tu actitud- _Izuku retiró la mano del joven de su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa ante ese cambio tan repentino-_ solo iba a darle las gracias por una ayuda esta mañana, solo eso. Si vas a estar criticando a la gente, date por lo menos el tiempo para que se explique- _terminó de hablar, en lo que decidía alejarse del lugar de donde estaba, a una zona donde no lo molestaran, ya le daría las gracias después._

Escucho los murmullos de la gente. Tal parecía que lo habían visto tropezar en la entrada. Comentaban que no tenía que haber venido en primer lugar, y que tenían suerte de tener un rival menos. Para molestia de Izuku ya que creían que era débil.

¡Comienzen!

Todos fijaron su mirada en la cima de la torre que había a lo lejos, viendo cómo Mic estaba sobre el lugar haciendo movimientos de hélice con sus brazos.

!Que ocurre, no hay cuenta regresiva en una pelea real! ¡Corran, corran! ¡La muerte los espera.!

Izuku miro al lado de él, viendo que no había nadie. Miró hacia el frente, viendo como todos ya estaban corriendo para o tener los puntos que querían. Ante eso eso Izuku pensó, levitar no lo haría más rápido y quería rebasarlos. Saltar no era una opción, simplemente no lo encontraba… llamativo.

Ante eso, se concentró. Bajo la atenta mirada de Presentación Mic, quien no sabía por qué seguía allí parado. Izuku abrió los ojos mostrando que ya no eran verdes, si no que eran del morado oscuro, con la marca del clan de los Demonios sobre su ojo derecho. La materia oscura empezó a rodear los brazos de Izuku, cubriéndolos en su totalidad formando dos pares de alas negras con bordes morados. Las agitó, levantandolo del suelo de forma rápida y avanzando en dirección a la ciudad. Mic estaba intrigado e impresionado. Nunca había visto un Kosei como ese, sin duda será interesante.

Los postulantes corrían en dirección a la ciudad. Estando cerca de llegar. Un pitido llamó la atención del de traje azul. Mirando para atrás vio al mismo chico de pelo verde acercarse al grupo a gran velocidad. Pasó de forma veloz sobre el grupo, quienes se preguntaban qué fue lo que había ocurrido.

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, Izuku aterrizó entre todos lo edificios. Si tomaba el tiempo, los demás llegarán dentro de 40 seg. Tendría 10 seg. de ventaja si comenzaba a tomar los puntos. Y como un regalo del cielo, uno de los muros fue destruido, revelando a un villano de 1 punto. Izuku destransformo sus alas, concentrando toda la materia oscura en su brazo derecho, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en una espada de gran tamaño. El robot iba a atacar, pero bastó solo un milímetro y él, junto con parte del suelo, fue rebanado de forma limpia.

El momento fue captado por el grupo de postulantes que había llegado al momento de que Izuku corto al robot. Izuku miro atrás de él haciendo que varios se estremecieron ante esa mirada penetrante con esos oscuros ojos. Y esa enorme espada en su mano derecha no ayudaba para nada a bajar el creciente miedo.

Si no se apresuran me quedaré con todos los puntos- _dijo Izuku para solo deshacer la espada de materia oscura, junto con la marca de su rostro, para después salir del lugar levitando. Bajo la atónita miradas de todos._

Pocos segundos después, se dieron cuenta de sus palabras, retomando su marcha para la obtención de puntos. Todos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma que podían. El de traje azul con lentes derrotaba a los enemigos gracias a unas especies de tubos que salían de sus piernas, lo que le daban más impulso para derrotar a los objetivos.

Había un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. Tenía una especie de traje blanco con una especie de pañuelo como corbata estilo francés. También vestía un pantalón azul con zapatos negros. Tenía una especie de cinturón a la altura del ombligo, del cual disparaba un lacer por el cinturón, tal vez lo usaba canalizar su Kosei.

La chica amable era la más notable, ya que solo tocaba a sus enemigos y los hacía flotar a una gran altura para después, juntar sus manos y hacer que cayeran al suelo, destruyéndose de forma completa.

Izuku tenía un total de 47 Pts. El chico de lentes tenía 44 Pts. Mientras que la chica amable tenía un total de 30 Pts. El resto de los postulantes tenía alrededor de 25 a 28 puntos. Todos peleando por obtener más y así poder pasar.

 ** _Sala de monitoreo_**

En este examen práctico, los aspirantes no son informados sobre la cantidad de enemigos que hay ni de su ubicación- _hablo alguien dentro de la sala_.

Se veía una sala oscura, donde un montón de pantallas, las cuales, mostraban a los participantes y lo que hacían. Los más destacados eran el joven de Spandex azul con líneas blancas. El joven que lanzaba un lazer por el ombligo. Y Midoriya. Eran los que mostraban más avances, y resaltaban de entre los demás. Aunque en las pantallas también se vía a una chica, la cual actuaba como una rana. Otra chica que podía lanzar ácido. Y otra que podía crear cosas expulsando las desde su piel.

Tienen un límite de tiempo en un espacio grande. Ellos deben sacar a los villanos de su escondite. La habilidad para reunir la información y entenderla antes que otro- _una pantalla mostró a un joven que tenía como seis brazos_ \- movilidad que se pueda usar en distintas circunstancias- _una pantalla mostró al joven con tubos en sus piernas_ \- perspicacia para permanecer calmado- _otra pantalla mostró al joven que dispara un láser por el ombligo_ \- y habilidad pura para el combate- _en dos pantallas se mostraba tanto a Izuku como Bakugo en medio un montón de Robots destrozados_ \- Esas son las habilidades necesarias para mantener en paz las calles- _habló una especie de roedor, que estaba junto con varios héroes en el lugar. Observando a los aspirantes_ \- esos son los puntos de este examen.

¿No se ve prometedor el grupo de este año?

Todavía no lo podemos averiguar de forma certera.

 ** _Sonido de mini compuerta abriéndose_** * La verdadera prueba, está por comenzar * _botón presionado_ *

 ** _De regreso a la Zona de prueba B_**

 ** _Estruendo_** *

Una parte de la ciudad había temblado. Sacudiendo los alrededores. Varios estaban confundidos ante lo ocurrido, explicándose que es lo que ocurría. Midoriya, quien estaba al frente de la mayoría del grupo, levantó la vista, viendo una enorme mano, la cual se había apoyado sobre uno de los edificios, rompiéndolo por el peso ejercido.

Todos se quedaron atónitos e inmóviles. Reconociendo al robot por su enorme tamaño y por la advertencia de Present Mic. El robot levantó un puño y golpeó en dirección contra Izuku. Al hacerlo levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Varios se tuvieron que cubrir ya que no querían quedar con una segueta temporal por descuidados. Una vez que el polvo se disipó un poco, Izuku vio como los que se había adelantado antes volvían hacia atrás con un miedo palpante en su rostro.

 _Un poder abrumador…. El cómo la gente actúa al verla, es cuando revela su verdadera naturaleza._

Demonios, aún si puedo derrotarlo, dejaría un destrozo si lo hiciera de forma rápida- _dijo Izuku, teniendo la misma idea de irse del lugar._

¡Ayuda!

Ese grito le hizo detenerse. Se volteó, al tiempo que también se escuchaba gemidos de lamento. Vio a la altura del suelo, notando a un grupo de chicas de su edad queriendo ayudar…

La chica amable…- _susurro Izuku._

Una chica de pelo negro y buena figura. La otra tenía la piel rosada con dos cuernos en su cabeza. Y la otra chica parecía una rana. Entre las tres parecían tratar de levantar las rocas. Pero el temblor constante que tenían ante la inminente amenaza les impedía ejercer bien sus Kosei. El 0 puntos ya estaba cerca, técnicamente al lado de ellas, estirando su mano para aplastarlas como meros insectos…

No lo permitiré.

En estallido de velocidad, Izuku se posicionó por debajo de la mano, golpeandola con una patada para desviarla y que ésta chocará contra los edificios de al lado. Los escombros comenzaron a caer sobre ellas, quienes se abrazaron ante su inminente final.

Perfect Cube ( _完璧なる立方体, **Cubo Perfecto**_ )

 ** _Temblor_** *

Dudosas de no haber sentido nada de dolor, abrieron lentamente los ojos. Solo para asombrarse al estar rodeadas de una especie de escudo de color rosa.

Qu-Qué es esto…- _la chica castaña habló._

Tómalo como una forma de devolverte el favor- _el cuarteto miró en dirección de la voz, viendo a un joven con ropa deportiva frente al 0 puntos_ \- descuiden, esa defensa es indestructible, nadie puede romperla- _dijo con toda la calma que pudiera existir._

T-Tu eres…

Yo me encargo del resto…- _camino hacia el 0 puntos_.

Qué es lo que haces, por muy fuerte que seas…

Eso caerá. Te lo puedo asegurar- _vio cómo el robot volvía a levantar su mano para volverlo a aplastar. Izuku levantó su mano derecha, y gritó_ \- ¡Ven, Lostvayne!.

Desde el cielo, algo giraba furiosamente en dirección al peliverde. Quién agarró el objeto con suma facilidad, revelando una espada corta, la cual tenía un diseño de lo más extraño ( _Mismo que en la serie_ ). Izuku la colocó de forma horizontal frente a él, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la parte sin filo.

Tesoro Sagrado, libérate * ** _palpitar_** *

Q-Qué le pasó a su cuerpo- _la chica de piel rosada habló_

No hay mérito en derrotar a ese villano artificial- _Izuku se impulsó con todos sus fuerzas hacia arriba. Mientras que el robot bajaba su mano, Izuku paso por en medio de sus dedos, abanico su corta espada por sobre el brazo del robot, para después éste se destroce en distintas rodajas a lo largo de él_ \- Pero, crea la oportunidad…- _dió un salto en el hombro, quedando a la altura de la cara, se colocó en posición para lanzar un tajo-_ de brillar fuertemente… y subir a la superficie.

El cuerpo de Izuku comenzó a destellar en pequeños rayos verdes, mientras que concentraba todo su poder en la técnica que iba a ejecutar. No la podía hacer si no era con el One For All, su falta de velocidad en su estado base era su defecto, y aún con la marca demoníaca, le faltaba.

¡Este es tu fin, Kami Chigiri ( _神千斬り, **Mil cortes divinos**_ )!

De forma inhumana, Izuku movió el brazo en el cual tenía esa corta espada a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida. El resultado de eso, la parte superior del robot se crispó, para después verse como si hubiese Sido cortado como cuchillo caliente contra la mantequilla. Posteriormente explotó, mandando a volar a Izuku contra un edificio.

Todos vieron eso con asombro. Las chicas dentro de la barrera estaban impactadas ante la hazaña imposible que acababan de presenciar. Esa forma de derrotar al villano…. Era siquiera real?

Mientras que dentro de la sala de monitoreo, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo hecho por ese valiente joven. Pero uno en particular se mostraba orgulloso.

Eso es, te lleva a la cima de la superficie, la cualidad más importante de un héroe- _sonrió de lado ante la escena_ \- ¡El poder del auto-sacrificio!

¡Se acabó el tiempo!- _Mic grito mientras que los demás aspirantes se comenzaban a relajar_.

En eso una persona, baja, anciana, y con vestimenta médica se aproximó a la zona de mayor desastre. Varios de las participantes estaban confundidos por su presencia. Pero el chico del láser en el ombligo reveló que la mujer es la responsable de que U.A haga pruebas tan descabelladas como estas. Presentándola como Recovery Girl.

Hola a todos- _saludo la anciana._

Varios estaban aún un poco confundidos de la razón de su presencia.

Hay alguien que tenga que ser curado?

Por aquí- _detrás de un grupo. El, ahora, cuarteto de chicas se acercaba a la mujer de edad. Con una pelicastaña cojeando_ \- se lastimó el tobillo cuando apareció el 0 puntos y casi nos aplasta cuando tratamos de ayudarla- _explicó la chica de cabello negro_.

Pero ese chico apareció y nos salvó, incluso nos protegió dentro de un escudo super resistente- _la chica de piel rosada dijo con mucha alegría._

Oh, si, donde se encuentra ese joven. Dudo que haya salido sin ninguna herida después de ser lanzado por esa explosión tan cercana.

Ahora que lo menciona…

¡Dios, como duele esto! * ** _Explosión en edificio cercano_** *

Un grito les llamó la atención, al igual que la explosión que se produjo en uno de los edificios de las cercanías. Una sombra se mostró que estaba bajando lentamente al suelo. Al salir del polvo, varios se mostraron sorprendidos y asustados. Izuku trata de quitarse un tubo de fierro que atravesaba la parte izquierda de su pecho. Justo a la altura de su corazón.

Izuku miro a alrededores, viendo al tipo de traje azul y lentes. Se fue acercando a él, bajo la atenta mirada de Recovery Girl. Quien se mostraba igual de sorprendida por cómo el joven seguía de pie, aún con su corazón atravesado.

Disculpa, te puedo pedir un favor- _pidió Izuku_.

Eh? Q-Qué clase de favor- _era una imagen difícil de ver sin que dieran ganas de vomitar._

Arrancame este tubo. Yo no puedo por qué duele como el infierno- _pidió el pecoso_.

Pero si lo hago, te desagraras por la herida.

Descuida, creo que te sorprenderás por lo que verás- _se escuchaba confiado._

 ** _Tragar_** * Bien, pero no me culpes si algo pasa- _tomo el tubo con ambas manos. Tomó posición, al igual que Izuku se plantó fuertemente en su lugar_ \- Haaa- _con leve grito, y un impulso de sus piernas (pantorrillas) quitó el tubo del cuerpo del joven._

Varios vieron cómo se podía ver a través de él por el agujero en su pecho, incluso podían afirmar que había atravesado su corazón, si la altura donde estaba enterrado era una indicación.

Rápido Recovery Girl, curelo antes de que sea de que se…

Oye, oye, oye. Es un broma.

Eso siquiera es posible?

Razón de su asombro? La herida en el pecho de Izuku se había cerrado de forma casi instantánea, solo dejando como evidencia de la herida la sangre en su ropa. Varios se mostraron sorprendidos ante ese…. Evento. No sabían que él muchacho tenía un Kosei de super regeneracion, de hecho la palabra super le quedaba corto ante esa demostración.

 ** _Suspiro de alivio_** * Así está mejor, aunque no me acostumbro a que sea atravesado por algo. Me cuesta trabajo asimilar que había perdido mi corazón por un momento- _comentó con relajo el peliverde ante su incomodidad anterior_.

Jovencito- _Recovery Girl llamó a Izuku, teniendo una mirada de asombro al igual que los demás_ \- tu Kosei no era solo para el combate?- _había visto de lo que era capaz Izuku, ya que igualmente estaba viendo las peleas desde los monitores._

Si, parte de mi Kosei es para el combate, pero también me da una capacidad regenerativa, a tal punto que puedo regenerar órganos y extremidades en cuestión de segundos- _hablo, dejando a todos sorprendidos_.

Solo trata de que no te golpeen en la cabeza cuando salgas de U.A, no creo que alguien sobreviva a eso.

Sobre eso…- dijo un poco incómodo, extrañando a la Pro-Hero por su comportamiento- antes de entrar, descubrí de la peor forma posible, que también puedo regenerar mi cabeza- dijo un tanto dudoso a como reaccionaría.

…. Creo que debo anunciar mi retiro. Hay alguien mas que este herido?

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Izuku estaba en la playa que había limpiado en su tiempo con All Might. Practicando con Lostvayne, no la había usado hasta el momento y quería por lo menos tener un bien control con la espada corta. Según el conocimiento de Meliodas, era un maestro en la esgrima con su arma. Sólo siendo superado por su hermano, Zeldris, quien tenía un control mucho mayor. A tal grado, que podía competir contra las Diosas de tipo guerrero sin ningún problema.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había terminado el examen de ingreso en U.A. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar a que le enviaran un mensaje para confirmar su admisión a la academia.

En lo personal, fue un poco temerario lo que hizo. Pero fue lo mismo cuando había sido con Katsuki con el tema del hombre lodo. Se había movido solo. Si era sincero, no se arrepentía, hizo lo correcto en ayudarlas. Era lo que un Héroe tenía que hacer. Y cuando los demás salieron corriendo cuando el villano apareció, cuando el grito de ayuda se había escuchado de forma clara…

Haaa- _Izuku lanzó un corte horizontal, deteniendo el golpe a centímetros de tocar la arena, lo que hizo levantar una gran cantidad de polvo_ \- creo que fue todo con mi espada- Lostvayne desapareció de su mano.

Algo que había aprendido fue el poder teletransportar objetos de un lugar a otro. Además, era más fácil, debido a que su espada despedía su propia firma de energía, podía traerla a él sin importar donde estuviera. Por lo general, la dejaba en su cuarto, y para su sorpresa, la espada respondia a su llamado. Tal vez había quedado grabada desde que se la entregaron.

Ahora Izuku quería practicar uno de los hechizos que Merlín tenía, y el lugar era perfecto para poder efectuar la obra. Iba a lanzar el ataque al mar, pero una voz lo detuvo…

Olle, mira, este lugar es perfecto para pasar el rato- _la voz sonaba familiar para Izuku. La razón por la que no lo habían visto era que estaba alejado de la entrada a la playa._

Tienes razón, aunque no recuerdo que hubiera una playa aquí- _otra voz femenina había hablado._

Es perfecto para poder relajarse sin ninguna interrupción-gero- _otra chica había hablado, terminando con el sonido de una rana._

Esto es perfecto. Y tenemos un pequeño lugar para la sombra- _la cuarta voz dijo, viendo el pequeño puerto techado que estaba en el lugar._

Oigan, ese no es el chico que nos salvó?

El cuarteto miraba en la dirección señalada. Cada una con un claro sonrojo ante la vista. Resulta que Izuku estaba entrenando sin la parte superior de su ropa, lo que daba a mostrar su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Dándole, sin siquiera pensarlo, un espectáculo corto a las chicas.

Pero… si ustedes son…

 ** _Minutos después_**

Honestamente, gracias por la ayuda.

Las chicas se habían presentado después de salir de su asombro inicial. La chica amable se llamaba Uraraka Ochako. Traía puesto una pollera rayada, y sobre ella un vestido completo de color vino, el cual le llagaba hasta medio muslo. Traía una chaqueta delgada de color café, y usaba un par de botas del mismo color.

La otra chica pelinegra. Yaoyorozu Momo. Era un poco más alta que Izuku. De pelo negro con un mechón colgando por la parte derecha de su rostro, con el resto del cabello tomado en una colaboración de caballo algo desordenada. Al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran de color negro. Vestía una polera manga larga de color lila, la cual le llegaba hasta casi medio muslo. Unos pantalones azules ajustados y unas botas de color café, los cuales le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Tenía un cinturón que sujetaba su pollera y no se ondeara mucho.

La tercera chica… Era un poco rara, en opinión de Izuku. Aunque le parecía agradable. Su nombre era Asui Tsuyu. Era un poco más baja que Izuku. Como él, tenía el cabello de color verde, aunque de una tonalidad algo más oscura. Era largo, llegando más abajo de su media espalda. La parte final de su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una mariposa, sin eso posiblemente se vería más largo. Tenía ojos redondos, y de color negro, tres mechones caían en su rostro. Dos en su costado y uno en el centro. Vestía un único vasto de color amarillo pálido, el cual dejaba ver sus hombros y los tirantes que habían en ellos. Bajo esa falda, traía un pantalón corto de color negro y usaba un par de zapatillas verdes oscuras. Ah, y tenía sus manos encorvada y su lengua ligeramente afuera.

La última chica era las más peculiar del grupo. Se presentó como Ashido Mina. Era rosada… Totalmente. Tanto su piel como su cabello era de color rosa, aunque él cabello era de un tono un poco más fuerte, y lo tenía casi tan desordenado como Izuku. De éste sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos de color amarillo. Sus ojos eran negros con la esclerotina de color amarillo. Vestía una pollera de color púrpura sin mangas. Un pantalón de mezclilla corto… muy corto, ni siquiera cubrían medio muslo, lo que dejaba a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas. Y usaba unas zapatillas rosadas de un color fuerte.

Bien, bien, Izuku estaría tranquilo… Si no fuera por que las chicas frente a él eran lindas…. y de grandes pechos. Un detalle que lo mataba de los nervios, y eso que tenía muy pocos en situaciones como esta.

D-Descuida, no es nada. Como futuro Héroe debo de cumplir con mi obligación que es ayudar a quien lo necesite- _Izuku había respondido al agradecimiento de Mina, estando bastante cerca de él._

Debo decirlo, te viste bien en esa situación- _Momo comentó, alargando la valentía de Izuku en aquel momento_ \- pero lo que más me intriga, es tu absurda capacidad regenerativa. No es normal poder curarte a ese nivel, aun si es un Kosei- _las cuatro también tenían sus ideas sobre ello. Sólo Recovery Girl era capaz de curar heridas a alta velocidad. Pero eso ya era absurdo._

B-Bueno, que puedo decir- _río nerviosamente, mientras se rasca a la mejilla con su dedo índice. Todavía estaba sin camisa por lo que no sabía si incomodaba las chicas. En eso Ochako se percata de algo._

Ne, Midoriya-san- _le llamó_ \- que esa marca en tu hombro- _todas miraron al lugar mencionado, o ser banquetes no sólo en su hombro, si no que también en su cuello y cintura tenía una marca._

Eh, ah mis marcas, pues… verán… ( _como se los explico_ )- _estaba dudoso de decirles la procedencia de las marcas de los pecados. Hasta que recordó el como le dijeron para disimularlo ellos mismos_ \- Bueno, es algo complejo. Pero van de esta forma- _señaló la marca del jabalí en su cuello_ \- el jabalí en mi cuello me una mayor capacidad mental, al igual que la capacidad de levitar y otras técnicas.

Puede una simple marca otorgarte eso?- _preguntó Mina sorprendida_.

Qué me dices de la del zorro en tu cintura, Midoriya-kun-gero- _ahora habló Asui._

Bien, la marca del zorro es la que me otorga mi capacidad regenerativa- _las chicas vieron dicha marca de forma analítica_ \- también me da una habilidad especial que es en lo que se especializan los zorros.

No me digas que puedes robar- _Momo mencionó con algo de gracia._

Se podría decir, una de las habilidades, Hunter Fest, puede robar la energía de quien sea que esté alrededor mío. Creo que es dentro de un radio de 60 metros el efecto.

Le robas su energía?- _Ochako estaba algo confundida_.

Un ejemplo, si tienes 3000 de fuerza física, al usar esta habilidad puede quitarte más de la mitad, dejándote más débil de lo que te hayas sentido nunca.

Oh, ya veo.

Con eso en tu poder, no creo que alguien pueda hacer algo- _comentó Mina, ya que esa técnica era de por sí, muy injusta._

No lo creas, Ashido-San. Solo puedo absorber lo que mi cuerpo pueda aguantar, nada más- aclaró el peliverde.

Y qué me dices de la marca en tu hombro- _Momo hablo_.

Bueno...- _se ladeó, mostrando mejor la forma de un dragón que se come su propia cola_ \- éste, al igual que el del zorro , me da una mejora física, también me permite control sobre lo que lo llamo materia oscura.

Materia oscura?- _Mina preguntó_

Puedo manejarla para crear lo que me venga en mente- _respondió Izuku._

¡Cierto!- _Ochako grito, asustando a todos_ \- esa espada negra que tenías en tu brazo es eso?

Así es. Aunque también me fortalece físicamente cuando activo ese poder.

Increíble. En pocas palabras, hasta que te desarrolles más, serás el asedio de una sola persona- _Momo lo dijo con un toque de gracia, imaginando a un montón de enemigos siendo derrotados por un solo héroe._

Bueno, jejeje, no es por presumir o llamar la atención.

Por otro lado, esta playa siempre estuvo aquí?- Tsuyu _preguntó, paseando la vista por el lugar._

Yo no recuerdo. De hecho, si no me equivoco creo que había un montón de basura cerca de aquí- _hablo Ochako._

Bueno…- _llamó la atención de las chicas_ \- antes de entrar a U.A, en el transcurso de los meses m-me tome la molestia de limpiar esta playa como un entrenamiento para mantenerme en forma- _hablo no tan confiado._

Tú solo…- _Momo_

… limpiaste esta playa…- _Ochako_

… sin ayuda de nadie?- _Mina_

Gero?- _Tsuyu_

Jejeje, bueno… si- _le incomodaba la vista de las chicas, tal vez debió haberse quedado callado._

Cuánto te tomo hacerlo- _esta vez Momo hablo con un poco más de ánimo, no entendió la razón, y tampoco sabía por qué tenía un brillo raro en los ojos._

Eh… bueno, me tarde 9 meses en limpiarlo. Y el mes que me quedo entrené con mi Kosei.

9 meses, y limpiaste toda una playa…- _Momo debía admitirlo, este chico tenía muy buen espíritu para poder hacer esa labor sin dejarla a medias. La mayoría lo hubiese hecho, pero es la primera vez que ve a alguien tan devoto como lo era Izuku._

Bueno, yo me iré a otro lado de la playa, hay técnicas que quiero practicar y anotar en mi diario, y ver en qué puedo mejorar- _dijo Izuku, quien se iba alejando del lugar._

Olle- _Mina lo llamó_ \- no te molesta nuestra presencia? Digo, tú limpiaste este lugar, por lo que creo que es justo si decides que no quieres que estemos aquí.

Para nada. Limpie esta playa no solo como una tarea auto-impuesta. También para que la gente pudiera usarla, siempre y cuando no la ensucien- _dijo con amabilidad retirándose unos cuantos metros de lugar._

Las chicas solo se quedaron mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba. Era la primera vez que se encontraban a alguien tan amable, modesto, honesto y por sobre todo valiente. Si su acción en la prueba simulada fue una señal de algo.

Después de que la prueba terminara, Momo, Tsuyu y Mina se habían quedado con Ochako después de que Recovery Girl la curara. Les agradaba la actitud alegre de la chica. Era contagiosa. Para Momo, estar en un ambiente más… normal, era un respiro para ella. Estar en una casa donde tenía que cuidar sus modales, era un trabajo que la estaba matando lentamente. Encontrarse con las chicas fue un gran respiro para su tediosa vida.

Tsuyu era alguien con quien podías entablar una conversación amena. No se mostraba muy entusiasta la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero se expresaba a su forma, y su presencia era acogedora.

Con Mina, se podría decir que era algo extrovertida. Momo se enteró que si quería, podía dejarla en vergüenza con algunos temas subidos de tono. Tanto a ella como a Ochako le causaban grandes sonrojos ante sus… selectivas frases. Si bien Tsuyu no mostraba mucha reacción, se sonrojaba de igual forma.

El cuarteto se fue a la pequeña zona techada. Las tres se cambiaron ropa, confiadas de que el joven peliverde no las estuviera espiando. Lo cual agradecían que no cuando lo vieron a la distancia parado frente al mar. Al menos era caballeroso y no se ponía muy nervioso con las mujeres. O al menos eso creían.

 ** _Con Izuku_**

(No me lo creo, No me lo creo, No me lo creo, No me lo creo. No solo una, sino cuatro)- _pensó Izuku emocionado_.

Conversar con ellas de forma normal, fue la tarea más difícil que hubiera tenido nunca. Si le hubieran dicho que saltara de un barranco, sería más fácil que ésto. Y lo peor para Izuku…

( _Kami-sama, si es una luz para tener amigos, te lo agradezco. ¡Pero las con las chicas lindas son muy difíciles de hablar)_

Sip, Izuku sabía que metería la pata tarde o temprano con ellas, y SAS, no querrían verle más. No es que no tuviera confianza consigo mismo…. Okey, eso es falso. Con las chicas, tiene 0 confianza consigo mismo. Ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar una conversación con ellas para entablar una mejor amistad. Decir que se iría a un lugar apartado era lo mejor que pudo decir para salir de ahí, y que los nervios no lo mataran.

Bien, enfócate. Eso puede solucionarse más tarde. Ahora tienes que dominar las técnicas de Merlin en caso de que sean de utilidad en el futuro- _se dijo Izuku recordando una que le interesó mucho_ \- Bien. Los héroes que usan agua serían mejores si pudieran darme forma a sus técnicas. Así podrían apagar un incendio de manera más efectiva- divagaba como de costumbre en sus ideas y posibles resultados en las técnicas de los héroes para un mejor desempeño- de acuerdo… la técnica era… a si. ¡ _Wave Dragon (波竜, **Oleaje de dragón** )!_

 ** _Con las chicas_**

Ellas ya se habían cambiado. Siendo Ochako, Momo y Mina quienes tenían trajes de baño de dos piezas. Mié tras que Tsuyu tenía un traje completo con rayas azules y blancas. Cuando estaban por meterse en el agua, el grito de Izuku las hizo mirar, sorprendiendose con la vista. Desde el mar habían emergido los cuerpos de 5 dragones de agua, los cuales rugieron, avanzaron y después de unos pocos metros, chocaron su cabeza contra la superficie. Haciendo una pequeña explosión en el mar.

Oigan- _Ochako les hablo_ \- creen que esta vez nos dejen hacerlo?

Lo dudo- _Momo le respondió, volviendo a mirar a Izuku, quien pareciera no muy satisfecho con los resultados-_ Si Present Mic dijo que no hacía falta cuando hablamos con él al término de la prueba, dudo que cambie de opinión dos días después.

Aún así- _Mina estaba hablando_ \- pudo dejarnos y haber conseguido más Puntos, pero en vez de eso decidió ayudarnos, aún cuando no obtenía nada a cambio, aparte de las heridas que tenía- _se mostró algo triste en ese último comentario._

Midoriya-kun parece ser de los que se preocupa más de otros que de él mismo- gero- _Tsuyu también habló con un semblante serio._

No podemos solo sentirnos mal por ello- _hablaba la del Kosei de creación_ \- ya fue algo que pasa, no es bueno pensar en los errores que uno comete. Si lo hicimos, tenemos que esforzarnos para que no se repita.

Las chicas colo se mantenía calladas. Decidiendo dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Mientras que ellas discutian, Izuku pensaba en lo que sería su traje de Héroe. Si bien, el diseño que tiene era inspirado en el de All Might. Con sus poder actual, tenía que re-diseñar su traje para su uso. Tendría una noche ocupada.

Y así, pasó una semana volando. Entre los entrenamientos, las visitas de las chicas, sus cortas charlas en lo que respecta a sus Kosei, etc. Izuku debía admitirlo. Con la presencia de Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Atsui y Uraraka, su temor con la presencia disminuyó un poco, dándole algo de confianza y darle una idea de como comenzar una conversación, en caso de que sea realmente necesario.

Aparte de poder lograr dominar gran parte de los hechizos de Merlin, también avanzó con su dominio de la espada. Aún no llegaba al nivel de Meliodas, pero estaba a mitad de camino. Aunque, según recordaba una de las habilidades de Lostvayne, era poder multiplicar al usuario en 5, aunque las desventaja era que su poder se reducía la cantidad de veces que se multiplicaba. Pero si lograba dominar por lo menos para aparecer un clon, tendría la suficiente compañía para mejorar en su entrenamiento.

Actualmente, Izuku estaba en su casa, en el Living, viendo la T.V. Ya era de noche, caso las diez, por lo que había terminado de comer y estaba reposando antes de acostarse. Vestía de forma simple, teniendo una pollera verde claro y un oantalon. Se estaba impacientando. No había podido contactar con All Might desde que salió de U.A. Y también quería saber como se encontraba. Si su límite era el mismo o había mejorado.

Izuku- _su madre le habló, seguía igual de hermosa como siempre_ -voy a la tienda de la esquina a comprar los víveres para mañana.

Hai.

E Inko salió. Honestamente, se esperaba que su madre se opusiera a su idea para entrar a U.A, agradecía que le apoyará, aún después de lo de hace años. Sus ideas quedaron al olvido cuando la puerta se había abierto de golpe, asustando un poco al nuevo portador del One For All.

¡Izuku, Izuku!

Qué ocurre, Okā-san- _no era normal escuchar a su madre tan alterada._

Está aquí… por fin llegó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber al ver el sobre que tenía su madre en las manos.

Estaba en su habitación, en su escritorio, viendo el sobre sobre él. Estaba nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un leve temor por abrirlo. Y si por alguna razón no terminaba en U.A? No, iba a entrar, lo sabía, pudo obtener los puntos que requería, y aunque no pudo conseguir más por culpa del 0 puntos, ese era lo de menos. Ya arto de su impaciencia, tomó el sobre, lo partió en dos, lo que hizo que una especie de disco cayera en el escritorio, para después…

¡Estoy aquí… Como una proyección!

A-All Might?- _preguntó el peliverde sorprendido de verlo_

¡Jajajaja… Me disculpo de antemano por no poder contactarme contigo esta semana, Joven!- _se disculpo el símbolo de Paz (el traje que usa es el mismo que en la serie)-_ pero, eh estado ocupado con algunos trámites que requirieron mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Además de que tenía que llenar el papeleo para estar en U.A.- _en eso se vio una mano que le hacía señas al rubio-_ ¿Que sucede?... ¿Que lo envuelva? Pero hay algo que debo hablar con él…. ¿Desde el principio? Eh. Entiendo. Ok- _Izuku miraba ansioso, esperando que su ídolo le dijera los resultados_ \- Como sabrás, pasaste de forma exelente la parte escrita, y el examen practico fue un rotundo éxito para ti, por lo que tienes que estar tranquilo.

( _Que bien, pense que alguien se opondría a ello_ )- suspiro y comento en su mente aliviado.

Pero- _Izuku miro extrañado_ \- al entrar a la ciudad, y derrotar al primer villano de 1 punto como lo hiciste. Tu apariencia daría con la de un villano en primera instancia. Por lo que imaginaras que algunos dudaron en un principio- _eso hizo que Izuku agacharse la cabeza. Sabía de que sí usaba la marca demoníaca pensarían eso, pero esperaba que sólo fueran ideas suyas-_ es por eso que _…- Izuku miro a la proyección-_ yo soy el animador en este momento. Antes de continuar, mira este video- _detrás de All Might había una pantalla de tamaño mediano, la cual se prendió, mostrando a un grupo femenino muy conocido_.

 ** _T.V_**

D-Disculpe- _Izuku las reconoció de inmediato_ \- esto…

Bueno… el chico que estaba en nuestra zona de combate, ya sabe, pecas, pelo desordenado y rizado de color verde- _describió la chica de piel rosa_.

Si, se de quien hablan, que ocurre con el?- _preguntó Present Mic, quien era el que estaba en la sala._

Lo que queremos decir es… si puede darle algunos de nuestros puntos- _Yaoyorozu habló, teniendo algo de vergüenza ya que era algo de lo que ella no hacía, solo la convencieron._

Hemos visto que había derrotado ya a algunos villanos, pero… al final, contra el 0 puntos, el se quedó a ayudarnos, en vez de salir corriendo como los demás y obtener más puntos- gero- _comentó Asui. Izuku se había sorprendido por eso. Ellas querían darle parte de sus puntos? Por que, ya tenía una buena cantidad, no era necesario._

No se cuantos puntos había logrado obtener, solo le vi derrotar unos cuantos villanos, por lo que no estoy segura- _decía Ochako un poco triste_ \- por eso, al menos los puntos que no pudo con ceguera por decidir ayudarnos. Creo que sería justo, ¡Él fue quien nos salvó! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

 ** _Fin de la grabación_**

Como veras- _All Might le daba la espalda_ \- al mostrar tu gran acto de valentía y tu gran juicio, incitas a otros con tu bondad a que ayuden cuando lo creen necesario- _dijo el rubio. Izuku seguía atónito con el video. No sabía que ellas habían ido para negociar los puntos que, aparentemente, perdió por ayudarlas_ \- además, el examen del otro día no se pasa solo con los puntos de villano.

Eh? Que quiere decir con eso?

Dime ¿Cómo podría el curso de Héroes rechazar a la gente que salva a los demás y hace lo que cree correcto?- habló All Might- Llámalo un servicio oral. ¡Prepárate! ¡Este es un trabajo que requiere arriesgar la vida, para poner ese servicio oral en práctica!- _Izuku agrandó la vista, al ver en la tabla de puntaje una extensión de la cual no sabía_ \- ¡Puntos de Rescate! Y son dados por el panel de jueces. Es otra de las habilidades básicas que nosotros buscamos aquí en U.A. Midoriya Izuku, 71 puntos de rescate- _el peliverde tenía una mirada de shock mezclada con sorpresa_ \- Y también Uraraka Ochako 43 puntos. Mina Ashido, 30 puntos, Yaoyorozu Momo, 45 puntos y Asui Tsuyu, 40 puntos. Todos ustedes pasan.

Izuku solo miraba eso con emoción, alegría, alivio, entre otros sentimientos que no podía describir. Aunque fuera real. Lo más real de lo que jamás pudiera imaginar, seguía siendo muy difícil, y gratificante de escuchar. Desde pequeño, aún después de haber pisoteado su sueño, nunca dejó de intentarlo. Y hoy, su ídolo, All Might, le dice que paso satisfactotiamente…

Ven, Joven Midoriya.

Izuku está soltando lágrimas de felicidad, en un inútil intento de ocultarlo.

Esta es, tu Academia de Héroes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Uuuuff termine, no creí que haría una historia de Boku no Hero academia. Pero bueno, se me ocurrió, me mato la curiosidad, lo hice y ya esta…. Ah con los poderes de Nanatsu no Taizai._**

 ** _Algunos creían que haría a Izuku muy OP, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no mucho, no sería muy divertido ser el más fuerte en el principio._**

 ** _El por qué hice esta mezcla? Había leído dos historias con la misma temática, una de ellas esta en inglés. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Ya había visto varias mezclas o alteraciones de esta serie en los fic._**

 ** _El punto, me dieron ganas, y me decidí a escribirlo. Mi récord de tiempo, ya que me demore 5 días en hacer este capítulo. Más de 24K palabras, además, siempre me daba curiosidad de cómo hacer una historia de esta serie. Espero sea de su agrado el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Bien, ya hablé… o sera escribir? Bueno, como sea, soy OumaShirosaki97…_**

 ** _Matane…_**


	2. Chaper 2

**Declamier: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece y tampoco Nanatsu no Taizai si no a sus respectivos autores.**

"Personaje hablando"

" _Personaje pensando"_

 ***Efectos de Sonido***

 **[Nota del Autor]**

 **Capitulo 2: Comienzan los Problemas**

"¡Los resultados acumulativos del examen práctico están listos!".

En la sala de monitoreo. Una pantalla en grande mostraba los resultados de la prueba. La tabla era encabezada por Midoriya Izuku, teniendo un total de 74 Pts V. ( puntos de villano) con 71 Pts R ( Puntos de rescate) seguido por Katsuki Bakugo, quien tenía 77 Pts V y 0 Pts R. En el tercer puesto estaba Uraraka Ochako, con 33 Pts V y 43 Pts R. Cuarto lugar estaba Ashido Mina, seguida por Ibarra Shiozaki, seguido por Momo Yaoyorozu, seguido por Itsuki Kendo, seguido por Asui Tsuyu, seguido por Tenya Iida, seguido Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, seguido por Fumikage Tokoyami, seguido por Yosetsu Awase.

Varios de los Héroes que estaban en el lugar, veían los resultados con detenimiento. Recordaban los vídeos de las cámaras de las zonas de combates. Y para su gusto, este año, los aspirantes prometían mucho. Y uno llamó su atención en particular, siendo que ocupaba el primer puesto del lugar.

"Me cuesta creer que ese tal Midoriya haya obtenido tantos puntos" comentó una voz femenina, sorprendida por el resultado.

"Los villanos artificiales fijan sus objetivos, y se concentran ellos" un vídeo de Izuku, quien había cortado a su primer robot. Mostrando después como destrozaba a otros a mano limpia. Sea con puños y patadas "En la primera mitad, en lo que los demás disminuyeron la velocidad, el solo continuó buscando de forma implacable su búsqueda, acumulando más puntos para él. Es el resultado de su capacidad".

"Además…" el vídeo cambio a cuando derrotó al 0 Pts "la forma en que derrotó al último obstáculo…."

La mayoría estaba intrigado. Si bien, estaba permitido el uso de cualquier arma para poder ejercer sus habilidades. Que un arma apareciera por el llamado del dueño… y la forma en que pudo mover su brazo para poder cortar al robot.

"No hay que olvidar esa técnica que uso para proteger a esa pequeñas aspirantes" la voz clara de Present Mic les hizo que fijaran su vista en la parte cuando Izuku las cubrió con ese extraño escudo.

"Aunque, a causa de la explosión, salió volando desde el cielo. Estrellándose contra un edificio y enterrando un fierro a través de su corazón… viviendo" eso era un punto que ha varios les daba mucha intriga. Era imposible regenerar órganos como el corazón. Aún con los Kosei. Y según Recovery Girl, comentó que también podía regenerar su cabeza. Una capacidad así….

Mientras que los demás discutían sobre los demás participantes, también hablando sobre el que terminó en segundo lugar. Uno de los héroes que estaba apartado miraba la pantalla de forma algo aburrida, pero analítica.

Tenía un traje completamente negro, no era ajustado, pero tampoco muy holgado, también usaba zapatos negros. Tenía una bufanda de color entre un marrón pálido o gris. Su cabello también era de color negro al igual que sus ojos, solo que en estos se veían varias ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días. También tenía barba y ligeramente bigote.

 ** _Playa; Noche_**

La noche después de recibir la noticia en el mensaje de la U.A de que había sido admitido. All Might contacto conmigo. Por lo que salí de mi casa, avisando a mi madre que regresaría pronto, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse mucho. Aunque igualmente lo haría.

En ese momento, Izuku levitaba muy cerca del suelo, llegando al lugar de la reunión. Si bien, ya estaba admitido en U.A, la ley decía que no podía ejercer su Kosei sin la licencia correspondiente.

Al llegar a la playa, ve a All Might en la arena. Vestía una camisa blanca manga corta, con su típico pantalón verde, estando en su forma débil.

"¡All Might!"

 ***Sangre escupida*** "¡¿Quien es ese?!"

Izuku había gritado su nombre de forma repentina, por lo que Toshironi fingió demencia ante ese arrebato tan torpe del joven pecado. Una pareja estaba en la playa, por lo que al escuchar el grito de Izuku estaban buscando a la misma persona. All Might le dijo a Izuku que dijera que se había equivocado de persona, por los que también siguió su papel en un intento de relajar el ambiente, lograndolo por los pelos.

Después de que el ambiente se relajara, Toshironi levantó su mano derecha, colocándola frente a Izuku.

"Felicidades por haber pasado".

"Gracias" ***choque de manos***

Izuku vestía una polera blanca, teniendo un poleron azul con mangas grises encima. Tenía un pantalón azul profundo y zapatillas negras con suelas blancas.

"Para que lo sepas, nadie en U.A sabe de tu conección conmigo".

"¿Eh?".

"Eres de la personas que pensaría que hizo trampa. Y para aclararlo, yo no estuve entre los jueces. Aunque estuve presente en la sala de monitoreo" explicó el desnutrido hombre.

"Bueno… gracias por la preocupación" se inclinó el chico "Oh cierto, habías dicho que serías profesor en U.A. Eso me sorprendió bastante, quiero decir, tu agencia en Roppongi Minato, en Tokyo…"

"¡Suficiente!" All Might cayó a Izuku, ya que estaba hablando de más perdiéndose entre sus ideas "No podía decirle a nadie hasta que la escuela lo anunciara" se dió vuelta mirando hacia el mar "Había recibido una oferta de U.A, mientras que buscaba un sucesor".

" _Ahora lo entiendo, pensaba a elegir a uno de los estudiantes para que fuera su sucesor_ " Izuku razonó ante lo escuchado. Miró sus manos, viendo lo que ahora tenía en él " _Uno con un gran Kosei, para poder dominarlo y hacer el bien_ " pensó un poco en lo mucho que le faltaba para dominar todo lo que tenía, y era un largo y riguroso camino "Aunque, todavía no puedo controlar del todo el One For All. El mes que entrené, solo puedo controlar un 10% de forma exitosa. Y si sobrepasó ese límite, mis extremidades explotan".

"No se puede evitar" se volteó para ver a Izuku "es como si le dijeras que alguien quien le creció una cola que haga un truco. No podría hacerlo, ya que no sabría cómo poder realizarlo sin conocer su nueva extremidad".

"…" Izuku solo se quedó en silencio.

"Pero, eso cambiará una vez que lo controles a voluntad" tenía dos latas en su mano derecha.

"¿Eh? ¿Puede controlarse de forma libre?"

"Así es. Mientras que el cuerpo se siga fortaleciendo, la capacidad del control sobre el One For All también crece. Una vez que logres dominarlo... ***latas aplastadas*** ...Será sencillo el resto" lo dijo cuando se había transformado.

Izuku mostró una mirada determinada. Era cierto de que no podía controlarlo. Pero tenía tiempo para eso. Tiempo que aprovecharía y se esforzaría para poder entrenarse y desarrollarse para poder dominar tanto el One For All como el poder de los pecados y el del clan de las Diosas.

"¡¿Eh?! All Might?!"

"¡¿Cuando llegó aquí?!

La pareja que estaba en la saliente techada se percató de la presencia de All Might, a quien le cayó una gota en la sien ante su descuido.

"Vamos, Joven Midoriya" aviso a su joven estudiante **[N/A; no se ustedes, pero esa frase sonó muy Might Gay, si saben a lo que me refiero]** Izuku lo siguió y los dos se colocaron a correr a lo largo de la playa.

"Por cierto" llamó a su ídolo mientras corrían "como resultó lo que hice hace meses. Notó algún cambio?" para ser sincero, esperaba que el poder del clan de las Diosas fuera lo suficiente para curar su antigua herida.

"Jajaja, debo decir que ese poder curativo es admirable" All Might reconoció lo obvio "el resultado fue éste. Mi sistema respiratorio fue restaurado casi en su totalidad. Y mi estómago está en su mejor forma".

"¡¿En serio?!" era un alivio para Izuku "entonces, ¿cuánto puedes estar transformado ahora?" preguntó con duda.

"Entre un aproximado de 8 a 9 horas. Sin importar el esfuerzo".

Eso le impresionó, triplicó su hora límite, eso era un alivio para Izuku. All Might estaba en el mismo barco. Cuando fue a ver a Recovery Girl, el mes antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, se hizo una radiografía. Imagina cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio la mayor parte del daño sufrido casi reparado. Incluso la horrenda cicatriz que tenía, se había casi borrado. Recovery Girl pidió una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido, y qué tipo de Kosei podría servir para algo tan… milagroso como un resultado así. Toshironi solo sonrió, diciendo que después le diría, o qué tal vez lo veía en el examen.

All Might e Izuku todavía seguían corriendo en la playa. Pero un pensamiento cruzó la mente del rubio mayor.

" _Puede que la llama que le otorgue sea aún pequeña. Pero su llama es intensa. Y cuando sea expuesta a un furioso viento, y una tormentosa lluvia, crecerá más fuerte. Cuando eso pase, yo me debilitarse, y con ello, habré terminado con mi deber…. Que profundo sonó_ " pensó con gracia ante su propio diálogo.

 ** _Días después_**

"¡Izuku! Tienes todos tus libros?"

"Si, los tengo".

"Y tus lápices! No se te queda nada!"

"También los llevo, voy a llegar tarde".

"Izuku…"

"¡Que!"

 ***Sonrisa*** "Realmente, eres genial".

Izuku comenzaba su vida de preparatoria, asistiendo a U.A. La escuela más prestigiosa de Japón. Vestía una camisa de color blanco, donde en el cuello tenía una corbata corta de color rojo. Sobre ésta tenía una chaqueta de color gris con dos líneas verdes en las mangas. Además de tener dos botones dorados en ésta. Usaba unos pantalones de tonalidad verde oscuro opaco, con sus confiables zapatillas rojas. Además de la misma mochila que tenía antes.

 ***Sonrisa*** "Me voy" con eso, salió en dirección a la escuela de Héroes.

La preparatoria U.A era una de las más reconocida. No solo por albergar a sus estudiantes, los cuales se hacen héroes una vez ya graduados. Más es reconocida por el bajo porcentaje de aceptación, aún con los postulantes con Kosei. Son realmente afortunados los pocos que logran entrar en la academia, y logran terminar el curso.

En este momento, Izuku estaba entrando en la academia. La academia tenía unos 300 alumnos al año, de los 4 que son recibidos como recomendación, 36 son admitidos por medio de un examen regular. Y esos 36 están divididos en dos clases, 18 cada una.

"Clase 1A…. Clase 1A…. Dios, este lugar es enorme" Izuku corría por lo pasillos, buscando la clase que le correspondía. Hasta que vio el letrero de la sala. Pero se detuvo al entrar. Contemplando… "Es enorme" la puerta era por lo menos 5 veces el tamaño de Izuku "Será por la accesibilidad" dejo eso de lado.

Mostró una actitud seria. Conocería a gente nueva, las cuales tendrían poderes asombrosos. Claro, no tantos como los de él. Pero ese no era el punto. Serían compañeros que se apoyarían y ayudarían en todo lo que ocurra. Lo único que pedía, era no estar en la misma clase que Katsuki o con ese chico serio. Sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, y abrió la puerta….

"¡No pongas los pies sobre la mesa!"

"¿Eh~?"

¡El universo lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso!

El chico serio estaba regañando a Katsuki sobre su actitud y su falta de modales y descortesía a los que habían hecho los escritorios para el uso de los alumnos.

"¿A qué secundaria fuiste, carácter lateral?"

"Fui a la secundaria privada Somei. Mi nombre es Iida Tenya" extendió su mano para saludarlo cortésmente, pero…

"¿Somei?¿Eres un maldito elite eh? Creo que me divertirse aplastandote".

"¿A-Aplastarme? Que actitud es esa. Y así quieres convertirte en un héroe?" Katsuki solo chasqueo la lengua ante ese comentario.

Ante eso, la vista de Katsuki se desvió a la entrada, seguida de el ahora conocido Tenya Iida, quien fue seguido por toda la clase. Izuku empezó a ponerse nervioso al ser el centro de atención. Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a cualquier asiento que no estuviera ocupado, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

"Saben… es incómodo el que me miren de forma tan constante…" dijo algo nervioso.

"Buenos días" escucho a alguien decir "soy de la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es…" hablaba mientras se acercaba.

"!Lo escuché!" dijo gritando un poco, deteniendo al chico de lentes "Tenya Iida-san, verdad? Un gusto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku".

"Midoriya-kun. Tu fuiste quien descubrió lo que había detrás en el examen".

"¿Eh?".

"Yo no tenía idea. Y además de eso te juzgue mal. Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, eres mejor que yo".

"O-Oye espera un poco. Fue una sorpresa para mi el tema de los Pts de rescate, tampoco sabía de ello" explicó Izuku

"Ah~ Midoriya-kun" Izuku miro atrás de él, sorprendiendose de quien era.

"B-B-B-Buenos días, Ochako-san" tartamudeo con un notable sonrojo en su rostro " _Dios, se ve bien en uniforme…. ¡En qué piensas. Céntrate!_ " se recriminó en su mente por sus pensamientos.

"Al parecer estaremos en la misma clase" Izuku miro atrás de Uraraka. Solo para convertirse en un semáforo en rojo.

"A-A-Asui-san, Ashido-san, Yaoyorozu-san. B-B-Buenos días" las otras tres chicas se dieron a conocer. Mostrándose feliz de al menos ver a alguien familiar " _Kami, por qué se ven tan bien en uniforme? ¡Deku malo, no pienses en nada raro!_ " se volvió a recriminar.

"Un gusto verte de nuevo, Midoriya-kun" Ashido se acercó y lo abrazo, avergonzando aún más al pobre chico, quien no sabía si morir o estar feliz de sentir las almohadas en su fornido pecho.

"Un gusto, Midoriya-kun" saludó Asui.

Entre Tenya, y el grupo de 5, conversaron un rato. Mientras que el resto de la clase veía esto como algo extraño, siendo el primer día. Bakugo solo miraba a Izuku, extrañado.

El otro día fueron a su anterior escuela, siendo felicitados por el director. Cuando habían salido, Katsuki iba a pedir sus respuestas de una forma u otra. Pero cuando Izuku dobló una de las esquinas de la escuela y Katsuki lo siguió, desapareció. Eso le molestó bastante, ya tendría tiempo para tener una charla con él. Los demás en la seguían en la entrada, conversando animadamente, preguntándose qué tipo de profesor tendrían…

"Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a hacer amigos".

Izuku miro al suelo donde había escuchado la voz. Su expresión cambió lentamente a una de horror ante la perturbadora vista. Los que estaban a su alrededor miraron en su dirección compartiendo la misma reacción, estando apunto de gritar. Una persona estaba en el pasillo. En un saco de dormir amarillo. Solo se le veía el rostro, el cual parecía enfermo, como si no hubiese dormido durante mucho tiempo, con grandes ojeras, avisando algo de su cabello negro.

"Este es el curso de Héroes" bajo un poco el cierre de su saco para sacar una especie de jugo.

" _H-Hay algo allí_ " pensaron los 6 que estaban en la puerta, viendo que el sujeto se paraba aún dentro del saco.

"Bien, tomó 8 segundos antes de que se quedarán quietos" mientras hablaba se salía de la bolsa de dormir. Mostrando su traje negro, bufanda gris, y la barba y bigote que tenía "El tiempo es limitado, ustedes los niños no son racionales".

"¿Es el profesor?"

"¿También será un Pro-Hero?"

" _Nunca había escuchado de un Héroe que se pareciera a un gusano_ " pensó Izuku por como estaba antes.

"Soy su profesor de Aula, Aizawa Shota. Un gusto" eso conmocionó a todos en el salón.

" _¡¿Profesor de aula?!_ " pensamiento grupal.

"Puede que esto sea repentino" buscaba algo dentro de su saco "pero necesito que se coloquen esto" sacó lo que parecía un traje deportivo.

 ** _Zona del Campus; cancha_**

"¿Prueba de evaluación de Kosei?" todos preguntaron ante lo que iba a hacer.

"Qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso… y la orientación" dijo Uraraka algo nerviosa por lo escuchado.

"Si van a volverse Héroes, no deben perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles" hablo Aizawa de forma seria, dando la espalda a los estudiantes "U.A es una escuela estricta en lo que respecta a sus tradiciones. Así como los profesores llevan a cabo sus clases" se dio vuelta, mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes, quienes la mayoría tenía una mirada nerviosa "Ustedes han estado haciendo esto desde la escuela" levantó su teléfono mostrando unos resultados "pruebas físicas donde no se les permitía usar sus Kosei. El país usa los datos tomados de los estudiantes sin utilizar sus Kosei. Eso no es racional. Bueno, el Ministerio de Educación es una molestia…. Midoriya.

"H-Hai".

"Terminaste primero en el examen práctico. Cuál fue tu resultado en el lanzamiento de Softball".

"Ehh, unos 15 metros si mal no recuerdo".

"Entonces, intentalo esta vez, pero con tu Kosei" al decir eso, Midoriya se ubicó en el centro de una especie de círculo blanco, en el cual era el punto inicial de la medición en el lanzamiento "puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras permanezcas dentro del círculo".

"¿Eh, debo lanzarla con todas mis fuerzas no?".

"Ese es el punto, no te contengas".

"Bien…" realizo unas cuantas elongaciones y estiramientos en lo que también se alistaba para lanzar, pero antes… "me disculpo de antemano chicos" extraño a todo el grupo. Separó las piernas, inclinándose levemente, cruzó los brazos dejándolas como si fueran garras "dijo que hiciera lo que quiera, así que… ¡Hunter Fest!".

De pronto, un aura amarilla rodeo a Izuku, seguido de varias partículas de luz del mismo color que se dirigían a su cuerpo. De pronto, todos los alumnos de la clase A calleron al suelo, con claros signos de agotamiento en sus rostros. Aizawa también estaba en el suelo, aunque tenía una rodilla apoyada. Estaba confundido por lo que había ocurrido, de la nada su resistencia se había agotado considerablemente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón de varios Kilómetros.

Todos miraron al frente viendo el ahora exagerado Físico de Izuku, aunque estaban sus músculos hinchados y su ropa se mostraba apretada, no parecía que le dificultara en la movilidad.

"Ahora…" Aizawa lo escucho murmurar, viendo como una marca negra aparecía en su frente, sobre su ojo derecho y cruzando en el, cambiando sus verdes ojos por unos púrpura oscuros.

Izuku tiró su mano con la pelo hacia atrás, concentró todo el One For All en su brazo derecho, rodeando su brazo con una capa de materia oscura, para después lanzar la bola. Al hacerlo, una corriente de aire se generó, lo que hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos y se aferrarnos como pudieran para no salir volando.

Solo Aizawa vio cómo la pelota avanzaba rompiendo la barrera del sonido unas dos veces… Antes de caer después de unos 5 minutos de vuelo.

"Conoce tu máximo primero" dijo Aizawa parándose con algo de dificultad. El dispositivo que tenía en mano para la medición sonó, lo que le hizo fijar su vista en el. Se dio vuelta para mirar como todos los demás estaban tratando de levantarse "esta es la forma más racional de un Héroe" levantó el dispositivo, mostrando la ridícula cifra de 8.469.7 Kilómetros.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Casi ocho kilómetros y medio, ¿Es eso siquiera posible?" comentó un rubio anaranjado con mechón negro.

"No pensé que usaría esa habilidad" comentó Yaoyorozu que estaba al lado de él.

"¡Parece divertido, tenemos que intentarlo!" dijo Mina muy animada.

"¡Podemos usar nuestros Kosei como queramos.! ¡Lo que se esperaría de una escuela de Héroes!" habló uno de pelo negro. A su lado estaba Tsuyu, un pelirrojo y alguien que tenía su cabeza de forma extraña.

"Con que parece divertido, ¿Eh?" murmuro para si mismo Aizawa. Siendo Midoriya el único que lo había escuchado, extrañandose por sus palabras "tienen tres años para convertirse en Héroes profesionales. ¿Estarán siempre con esa actitud?" después, para desconcierto y sus de algunos su cara cambio a una con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante "Bien, quien quede en último lugar en todas la pruebas, será juzgado por no tener potencial y será castigado con la expulsión".

Todos tuvieron una reacción de miedo ante esas palabras. Escucharon bien, sólo por ser juzgado… ¿serían expulsados?

" _Bien… Relájate_ " pensaba Midoriya " _No tienes que preocuparte, no te puede expulsar si apruebas todas las pruebas, pero eso significa que dejaría a los demás en desventaja. Asui-san tiene buena movilidad, no será un problema. Uraraka-san puede quitar su gravedad para aprobar algunas de ellas. Yaoyorozu puede crear cualquier cosa, no tendrá problemas, me pregunto si Ashido-san estara bien_ " pensaba de forma nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que por querer resaltar de entre todos.

"Nosotros somos libres sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes" las palabras de Aizawa lo sacaron de su pensamiento "¡Bienvenidos…" levantó su vista sacando los cabellos de su rostro con su mano, sosteniendola en su frente "...al curso de Héroes de U.A!"

 ** _Oficina de U.A_**

"Incluso los cursos pueden tener un día difícil de acorde al profesor que les toque" Toshironi estaba en un escritorio, sentado, viendo los horarios y los profesores que habrían en cada curso. Estando en su forma débil. Pero uno en particular le llamó su atención, haciendo que tuviera pena por el curso que le tocara "Aizawa-kun, ¿Eh?" se tocó la frente ante lo descubierto "tuvo muchas dificultades cuando entro al programa. Los muchachos tendrán una tarea difícil de superar. Esfuerzate… joven Midoriya".

 ** _Devuelta al campus; Cancha_**

"¿El último lugar será expulsado?" preguntó Ochako con mucho nerviosismo "Pero apenas es el primer día. No, aunque fuese el primer día, ¡Eso no es justo!"

"Desastres Naturales, grandes accidentes…" llamó la atención con sus palabras "y villanos molestos. Calamidades que están fuera de nuestro control. Japón está lleno de injusticias. Los héroes son quienes voltean esas situaciones. Si quieres hablar con amigos, que mal. Por los próximos tres años U.A les hará las pruebas más difíciles, una tras otra. Sigan adelante, Plus Ultra" hizo una señal con el dedo, incitandolos a acercarse, dando una ligera sonrisa "Vengan con todo lo que tienen".

" _Esto es más serio de lo que pensé en un principio_ " Iida pensó, mientras bebía un jugo que sacó de sus bolsillos " _sin embargo, es lo mejor de lo mejor, no hay otra opción que hacerlo_ ".

"Bien, la demostración terminó" Bakugo, Uraraka, Iida, el pelirrojo y el rubio con mechón negro se mostraron motivados para poder pasar las pruebas que les impondrían "desde aquí comienza lo real. Pero… veo que la mayoría todavía se ve cansado, por lo que tendremos que posponer esta prueba.

"Espere un poco Aizawa-sensei" Midoriya lo llamo.

"Qué quieres, Midoriya" lo miró de forma indiferente.

"No tendrá que posponer esta prueba solo por que me pase un poco… creo que demasiado, con mi habilidad" se apenó por ello "puedo hacer que los demás recuperen su resistencia si me da algo de tiempo" propuso.

"¿No estarás cansado para hacer las pruebas?"

"Descuide, tengo energía de sobra" se paró frente a los chicos "bien, solo relájense, no será nada malo" trato de calmar el nerviosismo de los chicos, viendo cómo la mayoría se relajaba bastante "bien…"

Al ver que no tendría problemas, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Cuando se sintió listo, abrió sus ojos, mostrando que su ojo derecho era de un color dorado con una extraña forma de color rojo en la pupila, lo que había extrañado a todos por ese pequeño cambio.

Aizawa estaba detrás de él, por lo que no sabía a qué se debía la pequeña sorpresa de sus alumnos. Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando una vez más, un aura dorada rodea a Izuku, haciendo que todos se estremescan por lo que probablemente pasaría. Aunque para estupor de todos, el aura siguió creciendo, cubriendo a todos los demás e incluso al profesor. Todos sintieron como su repentina fatiga se desvanecía sintiéndose recuperados inmediatamente.

"Listo" dijo secándose levemente el sudor de su frente "puedo explicarlo si quieren, pero será después de hacer las pruebas" con eso dicho, los demás tomaron atención de Aizawa, esperando lo diría.

"Bien, ya podemos comenzar".

 ** _Primera Prueba; Carrera de 50 metros_**

"Están listos?" un robot preguntó. Los primeros en la pista de carrera eran Asui Tsuyu y Iida Tenya. Ambos se colocaron en posición "Comiencen".

Tenya salió disparado como un misil, dándose grandes impulsos en cada paso. Mientras que Tsuyu dió un enorme salto. Iida pasó la línea de meta en 3.04segundos, mientras que Tsuyu cruzó unos 2.24 segundos después.

" _Para los 50m, solo puedo usar equipo 3_ ".

Aclaración, Iida Tenya, Kosei; Engine. Capacidad de aumentar su velocidad a niveles sorprendentes, aunque, cuando los sobre usa, se calientan y tienen que enfriarse para su uso.

"Bueno, es como un pez en el agua" comentó Aizawa ante lo visto "mejor seguimos para ver a los demás".

"Quitó la gravedad de mi ropa, y de mis Zapatos" decía Uraraka mientras se preparaba para correr.

Aclaración, Uraraka Ochako, Kosei; Zero Gravity. Cancela la gravedad de cualquier objeto. Pero al pasar el límite que tiene de uso, se marea y vomita.

El compañero de Uraraka llegó en 5.34 segundos, mientras que ella llegó en 7.29 segundos, marca que le alegró ya que fue más rápido que en la escuela.

Siguiendo con los próximos, era el turno de él rubio de acento francés, y de Mina Ashido. El rubio tenía una especie de cinturón plomo. Mientras que Mina se había quitado lo zapatos.

"Hum, no están siendo muy creativos con el uso de sus Kosei" dijo el rubio de sonrisa permanente, extrañando a Mina.

"En sus marcas…"

"Les mostraré un poco…"

"Listos…"

"¡Cómo utilizar su Kosei!"

Se dio vuelta, quedando de espalda, saliendo disparado por el Láser saliente de su ombligo. En el trayecto, perdió algo de potencia, cayendo al suelo, los que hizo que Ashido lo rebase mientras patinaba en el suelo en lo que parecía ácido. Se paró rápidamente, obteniendo el impulso que requería, pero cruzó después de Mina la línea de meta. Llegando 5.21 segundos.

Aclaración, Aoyama Yuga, Kosei; Navel Laser. Puede lanzar un láser del ombligo, aunque limitado a cierta cantidad de tiempo para dispararlo continuamente sin que le cause dolor.

" _Viendo el límite de sus Kosei, y los resultados para el crecimiento de cada uno, será claro lo que pueden o no pueden hacer_ " pensó Aizawa viendo los resultados actuales " _eso los conectará en la creatividad necesaria para sobrevivir_ "

"En sus marcas…" Izuku y Bakugo estaban en posición. Bakugo con la clara intención de sobresalir a como dé lugar, e Izuku con la determinación de no perder "Listos…" ***disparó***

Al momento de salir Bakugo se propuso lanzando explosiones de las palmas de sus manos, ganando una mayor velocidad… pero fue inútil, ya que Izuku lo rebasó con un único impulso con su pie de partida, llegando a la meta en un tiempo récord… 1.02 segundos. Mientras que Bakugo llegó en 4.10 segundos.

Aclaración, Katsuki Bakugo. Kosei; Explosión. Puede usar el sudor de su cuerpo y convertirlo en algo parecido a la nitroglicerina, lo que le permite la creación de explosiones. Defecto, tiene un límite, con cada explosión, da una carga enorme a sus músculos, si los sobreesfuerza no volvería a usar sus brazos.

Aizawa solo observaba, había recibido el informe por el Kosei de cada estudiante del cual estaría a cargo. Pero quedó dudoso al ver que en el informe de Izuku saliera el término… Desconocido. Había visto lo que hacía. Desde crear alas negras con una extraña materia oscura, y usar la misma para crear armas. Poder levitar en el aire casi sin problemas. Invocar un escudo cúbico casi indestructible. Y un manejo con una espada corta bastante bueno. Además de una fuerza impresionante al igual que una regeneración ridícula. Y ahora, una habilidad que le permitía "curar" el agotamiento Físico de una persona, y podía hacerlo en un área grande. También, una habilidad similar, pero a la inversa, la cual roba lo que cree que será el "poder físico" de las personas en una cierta área. Tenía un arsenal demasiado variado…

 ** _Segunda Prueba; Medición de fuerza_**

"!Wow! ¡¿540 kg?! ¿Que eres, un gorila?"

Un tipo grande, de piel bronceada. Tenía el cabello de color café pálido, cayendo en un mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando a la vista el derecho. Traía una máscara celeste grisáceo que cubría nariz, boca, y bajaba por su cuello… y parecía que tenía 6 brazos. Sacando ese resultado al usar tres manos en la pequeña máquina que media su presión.

"O ¿Tal vez un pulpo?" dijo el chico de cabello negro. Mostraba unas protuberancias en los codos. A y uno pequeño cuyo cabello era reemplazado por pelotas de color morado los miraba fijamente.

Los demás también hicieron sus intentos, siendo otro que tenía una especie de cola de mono, logró ejercer una presión de 310 kg. Las chicas, como era de esperarse en ellas, no eran tan sobresalientes en fuerza, no pasando más allá de los 60 kg.

Izuku no se dió cuenta que había ejercido presión en su aparato, sólo notando cuando éste sonó marcando la absurda cifra de…. 1.5 T. Bien… tal parecía que aún le quedaban remanentes de la energía que había robado de los muchachos, un ligero porcentaje del One For All, y un leve atisbo de la marca demoníaca.

 ** _Tercera prueba; Salto_**

Cada quien tenía que saltar lo más lejos posible, pasando el robot que marcaba la distancia. Los únicos que pasaron la prueba con relativa o absoluta facilidad fueron Aoyama, Bakugo, Tenya, Uraraka y Midoriya, por sus respectivos Kosei.

 ** _Cuarta prueba; Saltos laterales_**

Los muchachos tenían que saltar de izquierda a derecha en las líneas designadas. Siendo los únicos que destacaron siendo Midoriya, y sorprendentemente el pequeño de pelotas moradas en la cabeza, usando sus propias pelotas para dejarlas en lado de él mientras rebotaba. Fue incluso difícil para Izuku igualar la velocidad de ello.

 ** _Quinta prueba; lanzamiento de Pelota_**

Uraraka estaba lista para lanzar su pelota. Con una sonrisa, lanzó la bola directamente hacia el cielo. Y subió… Y subió… Y subió… Y se perdió.

Aizawa miró su dispositivo con la misma expresión de siempre, mirando cuando mostró el resultado, solo para mostrarlo a los demás, viendo que había obtenido el símbolo del…

"¡¿Infinito?!" todos había gritado ante lo sorprendente que había sido.

"¡Increíble! ¿Incluso es considerado infinito una medida ahora?" el chico rubio con mechón rojo habló, incrédulo ante lo visto.

"Midoriya-kun" Aizawa hablo "quiero que lo lances otra vez" eso extraño a todos. Sí ya lo había lanzado, por qué debería hacerlo ahora "pero… solo usarás tu fuerza, sin usar tu materia oscura o el robar la fuerza de otros" todos hincharon sus ojos ante eso, incluso Izuku.

"Por no usar mi materia oscura, se refiere a…"

"Si, tampoco lo usarás para aumentar tu propia fuerza" aclaró el profesor "he observado tus acciones en la prueba contra los robot. Tu Kosei se divide en diferentes formas, y una de ellas, es tu superfuerza" Izuku amplio los ojos ante eso, tan obvio era para que pudiera ser descubierto?

" _No, solo sabe que mis poderes son diferentes y puedo usarlos por separado. No creí que alguien lo descubriera tan pronto… Los Pro-Hero son grandiosos_ " dió una sonrisa ante ese último pensamiento "bien, lo haré".

Se colocó en círculo con la pelota en mano. Si iba a usar el One For All al 10% posiblemente alcanzaría un poco más de la mitad de lo que había hecho anteriormente. Tenía que hacerlo al 30% o 50% para poder superar eso con su fuerza. Iba a hacerlo, aún si se rompía el brazo. Tiró su brazo hacia atrás, con las venas rojas recorriendolo con fuerza, estaba a segundos de lanzarlo…. Solo para que cuando lo hizo…

"80 metros…"

Izuku miro en shock lo que había pasado.

"N-No lo entiendo" miro la mano con la que lo había lanzado "estaba seguro, no, realmente sentí el poder recorrer mi brazo. Cómo fue que…"

"Yo fui quién borró tu Kosei" Izuku miro a quien habló, observando cómo lo que eran una bufanda en verdad eran vendas, y éstas estaban levitando, al igual que el cabello de Aizawa "el examen de ingreso no es racional en lo absoluto" una de las vendas eran sujetadas por la mano derecha de Aizawa. Izuku también pudo apreciar que sus ojos ya no eran del común negro, si no un rojo brillante "incluso gente como tu, que depende de sus otros Kosei para controlar el más difícil son aceptados".

"B-Borraste mi Kosei? Pero eso…" se quedó callado al ver un artículo colgado en el cuello de Aizawa, reconociendo lo en el segundo "ya veo, esos Goggles. La capacidad de poder borrar el Kosei de otros con solamente mirarlos. ¡Eres el Héroe Borrador; Eraser Head!" exclamó ante la sorpresa de poder encontrarlo en persona.

El resto de los estudiantes discutía lo escuchado, no habiendo escuchado el nombre de aquel Héroe en particular. Aunque uno de ellos comentó que era un Héroe clandestino, el cual no era de estar en las cámaras.

"Por lo que pude ver, utilizas solo tu superfuerza para casos especiales. Más que nada utilizas el resto de tus Kosei para poder llenar la falta de control de ese poder" decía Aizawa mirando fijamente al peliverde.

"S-Se equivoca, aunque es cierto que no lo controlo, yo…" quedó en silencio cuando las cuerdas o cintas de amarraron en el cuerpo de él, acercándolo al profesor.

"El punto no es si lo puedes controlar bien o no. Si en cierta situación sólo dependieras de tu superfuerza, al usarla estarías indefenso, aún con tu super curación, tomaría tiempo, tiempo que es valioso para aquellos que necesitan ayuda. Con esa pobre determinación, no puedes convertirte en un héroe" esas palabras hicieron que Izuku agachara la cabeza pensado. Después Aizawa lo soltó.

"Te he devuelto tu Kosei, tienes solo una oportunidad más" con eso se alejó, mientras que Izuku se fue al centro.

" _En parte es cierto lo que dijo, si se diera la situación y no puedo usar los poderes de los pecados, sólo dependería del One For All. Pero no tengo un control mayor al 10%. Qué es lo que haría_ " pensaba frenéticamente. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos. En una esquina del edificio, All Might estaba observando lo que ocurría. Estaba nervioso. Aizawa era muy directo con cualquiera, y no importaba si era delicado con sólo unos niños. Si veía algo que no le agradaba, era el primero en cuestionarlo.

Izuku mostró una mirada decidida. Ya con la idea de cómo mostrar que estaba equivocado. Activó el One For All en todo su cuerpo. Los rayos verdes rodearon su cuerpo, haciendo que éste brillara por el poder que despedía. Ante eso, Izuku sintió un aumento al activarlo.

Lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, pero en el momento de lanzarla, canalizó un porcentaje más de lo que podía soportar, lo que hizo que al ser disparado, saliera con más fuerza de lo que el peliverde creía.

Al momento de que la pelota cayó, la medición se hizo, haciendo que Aizawa mirara la máquina para ver el resultado.

"5.320 km".

"Si bien, es cierto que utilizo mis demás habilidades para poder suplir la falta que tengo con esta…" Aizawa miró a Izuku quien aún tenía el One For All activado, pero noto que el dedo índice de la mano con la que lanzó (derecha) estaba ligeramente chamuscado, aunque se estaba curando rápidamente "nosotros tenemos que saber cómo utilizarlos y salir adelante. Además…" apretó su mano ya curada "no me lastime mucho como pensaba" le dió una risa desafiante al Pro-Hero.

Aizawa solo le devolvió la misma risa, emocionado de que Midoriya haya pasado esta pequeña prueba. Además de que los demás estudiantes miraban con algo de respeto al chico. En especial un grupo de chicas que lo conocían y vieron lo duro que trabajaba en su "Kosei". Y All Might, sonreía con orgullo, al ver su desempeño, sintiéndose aliviado de que Aizawa no fue un problema demasiado grande para él.

Pero solo una persona estaba mirando con sorpresa e incredubilidad. Bakugo estaba con la boca abierta, observando cómo era que logró eso. En la prueba de admisión no sabía cómo fue que "Deku" había logrado pasar. Es más, le interesaba bien poco, solo creía que había tenido suerte. Pero en estas pruebas…. Todo...TODO… Fue superado en todo lo que respectaba y en lo que se suponía, era superior.

"Esto ya es demasiado…. Se supone que un Kosei se manifiesta a los 4 años" sus manos las mantenía abiertas, sacando pequeñas explosiones, asustando a sus compañeros.

"¡Oye! ¡Qué es lo que se está pasando, Deku bastardo!" Katsuki salió corriendo en dirección a Izuku. Con una de sus manos en alto para explotarlo.

Izuku se colocó en posición, para poder defenderse de la inminente amenaza. Pero antes de que llegara contra el cabello de brócoli, unas cintas se alzaron sujetando la cabeza y cuerpo del furioso rubio.

"Que den… Esta cosa es dura" se quejó Katsuki al no poder romper cintas tan, aparentemente, finas.

"No podrás romperlas por mucho que lo intentes, están hechas con fibra de carbono, por lo que son perfectas para atrapar y anular el Kosei de mis oponentes. Además de estar hecha de un cable especial para una mejor resistencia y maniobra" Aizawa habló, con el mismo aspecto al activar su Kosei "Cielos, no me hagan usar mi Kosei una y otra vez. Se me secan los ojos" una vez se calmaron las cosas, soltó al enojado chico "estamos perdiendo tiempo. Quien quiera que siga, prepárese".

Ante esas palabras Izuku fue junto con los demás estudiantes. Siendo abordado inmediatamente por una preocupada Ochako, preguntando por el bien de su antiguo dedo lastimado. Mientras que Katsuki se mantenía en el mismo lugar donde estaba atrapado por Aizawa. Apretando sus manos ante la rabia que sentía, siendo humillado por quien creía que era solo una piedra… una piedra en el camino.

Después de eso, las pruebas continuaron, siendo hacer unos abdominales, estiramientos y una carrera grupal. Una vez terminado, todos estaban juntos, esperando los resultados. Sólo uno de ellos se mostraba asustado, siendo el pequeño de pelotas moradas en su cabeza. Todos los demás estaban espectadora a ver los resultados.

"Bien, diré el resultados de las pruebas, pero cómo sería una molestia decirles todo por separado, lo mostraré en esta tabla" dijo el profesor pelinegro. Sacando el mismo dispositivo y proyectando una tabla holográfica. Mostrando quien quedó en que lugar. El pequeño, de nombre Minera, estaba temblando, ya que fue el último en la lista. Algunos aún se mostraban inquietos ante la amenazante forma de hacer las cosas de Aizawa, pero….

"Por cierto, era mentira lo de que el último sería expulsado" lo dijo mientras el holograma desaparecía. Dejando con cara de póker a todos los presentes, mientras el profesor pelinegro se reía en lo que decía "Era una decepción racional que haría que utilizaran sus Kosei al límite" su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

"¡¿Eh!?" todos gritaron, excepto Momo, Bakugo y un chico de pelo mixto.

"Por supuesto que era una mentira. Era lógico si lo pensaban" dijo Momo algo decepcionada con que no lo notaran.

" _No me di cuenta_ " varios pensaron lo mismo.

"Eso sería todo por ahora. En el salón hay un folleto con el plan de estudio del los próximos días" decía mientras se marchaba- asegúrese de verlos.

Varios sacaron un suspiro de alivio cuando el Pro-Hero se fue. Para la mayoría era muy temerario. Pero era muy justo lo que había hecho. Bastante…. convincente, extremista, pero muy convincente. Mientras Aizawa se retiraba del lugar…

"Eres un mentiroso, Aizawa-kun" el mencionado se dió vuelta.

"All Might, ¿Estabas viendo? Tal parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre".

"Dijiste ¿Una descripción racional? April Fools (día de los inocentes) fue la semana pasada. El año pasado castigarse a tu clase entera con la expulsión, por qué según tú, no tenían potencial" All Might le recordó lo que había hecho hace un año "siempre quitas a aquellos que no muestran el potencial que tú veas. Para que un hombre así retroceda a su palabra… Debe ser por qué, tú también sentiste el potencial que tenía es chico, ¿Verdad?"

"¿También?" preguntó un poco intrigado "al parecer lo apoyas un poco" le dijo con una sonrisa de 'te atrapé' poniendo nervioso a All Might "¿Así debe ser un profesor?" con eso dicho, se largó del lugar de forma definitiva.

"¿Eres amable a tu propia forma, eh, Aizawa-kun? Aunque recalco algo claro. Los dos no nos llevamos bien".

 ** _Hora de salida_**

" ***Suspiró*** Por fin, no creí que esto fuera tan pesado el primer dia" Izuku decía. Saliendo de la academia de su primer día. Realmente no esperaba un comienzo así, una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse "Tenya-san".

"Hola, no te molesta que camine contigo?".

"No, no hay problema".

"Debo decirlo, estuviste increíble en las pruebas".

"Vamos, no es para tanto".

"Aunque debo decirlo, no pensé que Aizawa-sensei nos diera valor con una mentira, realmente engañó a varios".

"No puedo negar eso" dijo opinando igual " _pensé que sería alguien como Kacchan, pero solo es muy serio_ " pensó lo último.

"Oi, ustedes dos" ambos se dieron vuelta ante el repentino grito, viendo cómo Uraraka venía hacia a ellos.

"Uraraka-san" dijo Izuku.

"Eres la chica infinito, no se así?"

"Uraraka Ochako, un gusto" se presentó con Tenya "van a la estación, cierto? No les molesta que los acompañe".

"No, en lo absoluto" dijo Izuku feliz.

"Genial, ah, cierto, ellas también vienen" señaló atrás de ella viendo cómo Tsuyu, Mina y Momo venían caminando.

"Por dios Ochako-chan, no tenías que correr tanto" se quejó Mina.

"Jejeje, perdón por dejarlas atrás" se pasó la mano por la cabeza de forma apenada.

"Yaoyorozu-san, Ashido-san, Asui-san…" saludo Midoriya.

"Yo, Midoriya-kun" saludó la de piel rosa.

"Puedes llamarme Tsuyu, Midoriya" dijo Tsuyu.

"N-No lo creo muy apropiado, además, no nos conocemos mucho, jejeje" estaba nervioso, normalmente se le dirige a una persona por su nombre cuando ya hayan pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos.

"Bueno, tienes un punto, solo fue una semana, y un día de hoy" dijo Momo estando de acuerdo con la cortesía del joven "aunque si ella quiere que la llames por su nombre, es opción de ella".

"Vamos Midoriya-kun, puedes llamarme Mina, te doy permiso de hacerlo".

" _No soy perro al que le den permiso para algo_ ".

El grupo se fue hablando de las cosas ocurridas durante el día. También discutiendo la razón de por qué Bakugo llamaba a Izuku "Deku" todo el tiempo. Si bien no les agrado que alguien insulta a un compañero abiertamente, Ochako opino lo contrario de ello, cambiando el significado del insulto en una frase positiva "Yo creo que Deku significa; Puedo hacerlo. ¿No lo creen ustedes?" ante eso, Izuku automáticamente se proclamó Deku, para sorpresa ante la rápida aceptación. En el trayecto, llegando a la estación, se encontraron el pelirrojo, y el rubio de mechón negro. Los dos conversaron con el grupo con el cual se habían topado. Halagando al peliverde por la demostración en las pruebas.

 ** _Comenzar clases_**

En la mañana siguiente, las clases comenzaron de forma normal…. completamente normal. Entre eso, la clase de inglés, siendo responsable de esa materia Present Mic. Enseñando a los demás cómo escribir y pronunciar bien el lenguaje, dando algunos ejemplos, mientras preguntaba cual de las frases en la pizarra estaba mal escrita. Siendo Yaoyorozu quien contestaba la pregunta.

A la hora del almuerzo, muy normal, aunque era preparado por Pro-Hero que se dedicaban al tema culinario. Alimentando a quien viniera y comprará lo que quería. Claro, no por ser una escuela de héroe quiere decir que el precio sea más elevado. El precio es unitario. Todos compraban lo mismo y pagan lo mismo.

Ya era media jornada, la hora de almuerzo ya había terminado y todos estaban esperando que el profesor en turno llegara. Aunque para algunos del salón, fue una sorpresa la llegada del profesor actual.

"Estoy entrando… ¡Como una persona normal!"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿All Might?"

"Será nuestro profesor".

"No lo creo".

"¿Es fantástico, no lo creen?"

"Ese traje es el de la era plateada, ¿Verdad?" **[N/A; no describiré su traje, ya saben cómo es y sus colores, seguimos con la historia]**

"Yo seré el encargado de enseñarles lo básico para ser un héroe, al igual que el entrenamiento. Deben tomar las mejores unidades" todos ponían atención en lo que decía, viéndose muy entusiasmados para lo que fuera "pero basta de charlas, y pongámonos en marcha a lo que hemos venido. Esto será lo que harán hoy…. ¡Entrenamiento de Combate!"

"Entrenamiento…" Katsuki dijo emocionado.

"...de Combate" Izuku dijo serio.

"¡Y para eso, están estos!" al decir eso, del muro salieron unos gabinetes, cada uno con un número "Trajes basados en el diseño de sus Kosei y peticiones que enviaron antes de que la escuela comenzara" ante esas palabras todos gritaron de emoción.

"Trajes" dijo Izuku con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Después de cambiarse, vayan de inmediato a la zona de pruebas!"

"¡Si!"

 ** _Zona de pruebas_**

All Might estaba parado en la salida de la zona, esperando que los demás llegarán al lugar. Los sonidos de las pisadas se oyen por el lugar, dando más expectación al ambiente. Desde dentro de la puerta de salida, varias siluetas son vistas. Una especie de guante con forma de granada de color verde. Un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul verdoso y rosa. Un casco parecido al estilo medieval, el cual solo eran vistos los ojos. Una llamativa capa brillante de color azul morado.

"Dicen que la gente hace al hombre, jóvenes y jovencitas… ¡Dense cuenta… que desde ahora… son Héroes!"

Los primeros en notarse fueron Katsuki, Uraraka, Tenya, Tsuyu, Minera y Aoyama. Todos ellos y los que les seguían mostrando sus trajes de héroes **[N/A; como dije antes, no describiré sus trajes, ya todos saben cuales son y cómo son, sigamos con la historia]**

"Eso es genial, chicos, ¡Se ven geniales!" los que se mostraban ahora, siendo Momo, Mina, Kaminari, Hagakure (quien la ve a ella, es solo un par de guantes, como si quiera pueden verla), Todoroki, Hanta y los demás "Bien, ahora comencemos".

Los pasos se empezaron a escuchar por el lugar, como si de una presencia poderosa se tratara. Incluso All Might podía sentir el sentimiento de intriga por el sonido. Por el pasillo, se vio una silueta de una persona, cuyo traje era algo, extravagante, por decirlo de alguna forma. Era una especie de capa, pero estaba sujetada en la parte delantera, desde el pecho hasta la parte superior de la cintura, dejando la parte inferior que ondulada con el viento.

En la parte del cuello, el atuendo se elevaba hasta la altura de su rostro. El color de dicha prenda era de un verde oscuro, y en los bordes de esta era de color blanco crema al igual que las figuras de una Shuriken de cuatro puntas en el centro del pecho, siendo 8 de estos. También se veían seis en la parte del cuello, tres a la izquierda y otros tres a la derecha. Llevaba un par de Guantes de color blanco, cuyos bordes eran del mismo verde de la capa, también tenía las mismas Shuriken pero de color verde, dos en cada mano. Traía un pantalón blanco con dos líneas verde que suben punta. Y traía un par de botas de color negro, pero éstas eran anchas desde los tobillos hasta las canillas. También traía su espada corta en su cintura. **[N/A; para mejor referencia, vean este enlace, https/search?client=ms-opera-mobiletbm=ischsource=hpei=iUL2W8qNDoyUwATJiomIAwq=meliodasdemoniooq=meliodasgs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.1.0l5.16615.18038..19058...0.0..0.95.669.9...0...1...0..41.Fwl0MlyXWqc#imgrc=xjHvPGcFIPVv_M. Es el traje de color negro con detalles azules para que lo vean. Sigamos con la Historia.]**

Saliendo de la oscuridad. Izuku se mostró. Con un traje que le hacía mostrar tener un poderío que nadie más tendría. Claro, si sumas al hecho de que deja expuesto los brazos, parte del pecho, y la mirada más aconjonante nunca antes vista, era también un punto a favor. Con el atuendo, todos vieron con extrañes ambos tatuajes en el cuerpo de Izuku, siendo estos el del dragón en su hombro, y el del jabalí en su cuello, aunque sólo se veía un poco.

Recordó cuando recibió su traje. Cuando había hecho el boceto antes. Al recibir el poder de los pecados, decidió re-diseñar el atuendo. En lo que había escuchado de Meliodas cuando fue el capitán de los mandamientos, éste le mostró lo que había sucedido gracias a uno de los hechizos de Merlin. A opinión de Izuku, su traje era genial. Si no fuera por qué era malo en ese entonces, se vería como un héroe para él. Meliodas se había reido ante esa idea.

Una noche, cuando estaba dando los toques finales a los detalles del traje. Se había quedado dormido sobre su libreta de ideas, en la cual tenía el diseño de lo que sería su traje. Su madre había entrado a la habitación, viendo el boceto del traje. Así que, como una disculpa por las dolorosas palabras que le haya dicho antes cuando era pequeño, decidió que el futuro traje de su hijo lo haría ella.

Y allí estaba, parado de forma imponente frente al resto de sus compañeros, dando una mirada seria a su alrededor…

"¡Oh, Deku-kun!"

Una mirada que desapareció al ver el traje de Uraraka, sintiéndose abochornado por cómo se veía, siendo bastante ajustado a su cuerpo, para vergüenza de ella. La imagen hizo que varios sudaran, en un momento puedes parecer, en lo que la mayoría definiría un rompe culos, y a otro momento, te comportas como completo idiota por ver a una chica con traje ajustado… bueno, con la gente normal, no es de extrañar.

All Might solo se quedó mirándolo, bastante impresionado por el atuendo de su sucesor. En lo personal, le queda perfecto. Muestra un aire de seguridad y confianza dignas de un propio héroe. Aunque… la mirada seria debería de cambiarla. Si bien puede intimidar a los villanos, puede causar algo de incomodidad en el público. En eso se imaginó a Izuku con la Marca demoníaca activa. Sin ella, puede parecer un Héroe, pero con ella, no hay diferencia con un villano peligroso. Era algo muy contradictorio el traje. Pero eso lo vería el público, si ellos lo aceptaban, estaría feliz de ello. Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, comenzaron a explicar.

"Bien, comencemos con el combate de entrenamiento".

"¡Sensei!"

" _Oh, Tenya-san, se ve genial con traje, le va con su Kosei de velocidad_ ".

"Este es el centro de batalla del examen de ingreso, entonces ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?"

"No, iremos adelante dos pasos" señaló con dos dedos para enfatizar lo que dijo "La mayoría de las veces, pelear con un villano es por lo general en terrenos abiertos. Pero si miras los números totales, los villanos también aparecen dentro de edificios" ante esas palabras, Izuku recordó el lugar donde el hombre lodo lo había atacado "Encarcelamiento, arresto en hogares, tratos detrás de escenas… en esta sociedad tan llena de Héroes…" colocó su mano en la boca tosiendo un poco "los verdaderos villano se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras. Para esta clase, serán divididos entre villanos y héroes, pelearán batallas internas en grupo de 2 vs 2".

"¿Sin entrenamiento básico?" preguntó Tsuyu.

"¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico!" respondió el rubio mayor con entusiasmo "sin embargo, la clave está vez es que no hay robots que solo debas derrotar".

"¿Cómo ganar o perder será determinado?" preguntó Momo.

"¿Puedo mandarlos a volar?" preguntó Bakugo.

"¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei?" preguntó insegura Ochako.

"¿Cómo nos dividiremos?" preguntó Iida.

"¿No es genial esta capa?" Aoyama preguntó algo tonto.

"Kkgkgggh. ¡Responderé todas sus preguntas!" el pobre de All Might estaba abrumado por las preguntas. Ya más relajado, sacó una especies de libreta "ahora, escuchen".

" _¿Un guión?"_ Izuku pensó.

"La situación es la siguiente. Los villanos están escondidos en alguna parte del edificio con un arma nuclear. Hay dos formas de impedir esto. La primera; es atrapando a los villanos. La segunda; es capturando la bomba. Todo dentro de un tiempo límite" dió las instrucciones "para los villanos es lo mismo, proteger la bomba o atrapar a los héroes.

" _Una situación muy americana_ ".

"¡Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados por medio de lotería!" tenía una caja amarilla en sus manos para ese medio.

"¿Será de esa forma?" Tenya dijo algo consternado.

"Los profesionales deben hacer equipos con héroes de otras agencias. Esa debe ser la razón para esto" explicó Midoriya, relajando al joven de armadura.

"Ya veo, eso es planear a futuro. Disculpe mi interrupción".

"Está bien, ¡Hagamos esto rápido!".

Equipo A; Midoriya/Hagakure

Equipo B; Shoji/Todoroki

Equipo C; Mineta/Iida

Equipo D; Bakugo/Yaoyorozu

Equipo E; Ashido/Aoyama

Equipo F; Koji/Rikudo

Equipo G; Kaminari/Juro

Equipo H; Asui/Tokoyami

Equipo I; Ojiro/Uraraka

Equipo J; Kirishima/Sería

"Espero que trabajemos bien, Midoriya" dijo Hagakure, aunque estar hablando con sólo un par de guantes era algo raro para el peliverde.

"Y ahora, los primeros enfrentamientos serán…" metió sus manos para ver quién era los que enfrentaban a quien. Tenía la caja de Héroes (Blanca) y la caja de Villanos (Negra). Al sacar las manos, las letras fueron muy claras "¡Será el equipo A, quienes serán los héroes contra el Equipo D, quienes serán los villanos!"

Tanto Bakugo como Izuku se mostraron sorprendidos ante lo escuchado. Bakugo, sonriendo de forma malvada. Mientras que Izuku solo mantenía una mirada sería ante eso.

Aunque por otro lado, Momo se mostraba algo inquieta. Ya había visto de lo que Midoriya era capaz. Y si era sincera con ella, encontraba difícil poder ganarle en un duelo, aún si eran dos contra uno. Además, Bakugo era alguien que no parecía escuchar lo que los demás le dijeran. Lo que le daba más razones para creer que esta batalla estaría perdida para su lado. Pero no sé retractaria. Si era una forma de poder ser un mejor héroe/heroína, tendría que aprender a trabajar con aquellos que no eran muy amistosos.

"Todos los demás diríjanse a la sala de espera".

"Hai".

Izuku solo se quedó parado, esperando la orden del comienzo. Mientras que Bakugo lo perforada con la mirada, estando seguro de que en esta prueba podría demostrar que él era el mejor. Se sorprendió cuando recibió la mirada de Izuku, desafiando la suya, cosa que realmente molesto al chico del Kosei; Explosión.

"¡Muy bien, comencemos! ¡Equipo villano, entren primero al edificio! En cinco minutos más entrarán los héroes. Cuando lo hagan, la batalla empezará" dijo All Might.

"Hai" los cuatro contestaron. Mientras que el equipo villano entraba al edificio, All Might los detuvo.

"Joven Yaoyorozu, Joven Bakugo. Deben pensar desde la perspectiva de un villano. Esto es lo más cercano a una batalla real. Vayan con todo y no teman lastimarse. Claro, si las cosas se salen de control, lo detendré" explicó All Might a los estudiantes.

"Dentro del edificio. Tanto Bakugo como Yaoyorozu estaban en la zona donde estaba la bomba. Momo había golpeado el instrumento, notado que era de papel maché. Si bien era solo un entrenamiento, no le agradaba el hecho de que le tocara el papel de villana. Se dió vuelta observando cómo Bakugo solo le daba la espalda, estando tranquilo en su lugar. Pero… el aura que emanaba era de cualquier cosa, menos tranquilidad. Estaba enojado, furioso, y solo pensaba en algo que le molestaba en ese momento…

" _¿Ese miserable se atrevió a engañarme?_ " gruño en su mente ante el notable poder del Kosei de Izuku " _!Maldito nerd!_ "

Fuera del edificio. Tanto Izuku como Hagakure estaban memorizando el mapa del edificio. Ambos se mostraban tranquilos, aunque sólo era eso. Por dentro estaban nerviosos, más Izuku, quien le tocó pelear con su amigo de la infancia.

"Esto será difícil, no te parece Midoriya?"

"Definitivamente lo será. Kacchan es muy bueno por su cuenta. Pero la habilidad de creación de Yaoyorozu-san no se debe de subestimar" miró a lo alto del edificio "a esta hora ya debe de haber protegido alrededor de la bomba con varias trampas. Incluso haberla reemplazado con una copia".

"¿No crees que es muy exagerado?" se vio una gota bajar por donde se suponía que tenía que estar su cabeza.

"No lo creo. Además," miro a los guantes y después a donde creía que estaba el rostro "ya tengo un plan para poder ganar esto".

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Ahora, comencemos con el combate de entrenamiento entre el equipo A contra el equipo D!" All Might hablo por el altavoz

 ** _Sala de monitoreo_**

Todos estaban en el lugar observando lo que posiblemente ocurriría. Estando expectante a lo que sería una buena demostración de batalla. Aunque, los otros equipos se mostraban más interesados en cómo podría ganar Bakugo contra Izuku, siendo que ha mostrado ser mucho más fuerte que todos en el salón.

" _Joven Midoriya. En este momento, no eres que un estudiante más. No habrá favoritismo. Por lo que te juzgare de forma estricta_ " pensó All Might.

 ** _Edificio de Prueba_**

Ambos estudiantes con el papel de héroe ingresaron por la ventana de uno de los edificios. Escabulléndose por el lugar. Mientras caminaban, Izuku le comentaba el plan que había formado. Sabía que Bakugo iría a su ubicación, por lo que él se quedaría a detenerlo, mientras que ella buscaba la bomba y la recuperara.

Advirtió que no subestimase a Yaoyorozu, ya que puede tener un Kosei no muy llamativo cómo algunos. Pero la versatilidad que tenía era muy formidable. En eso, Izuku sacó una especie de pendiente de tres puntas con un centro redondo. Entregándoselo a Hagakure.

"¿Y esto?"

"Es un localizador, lo cree hace un tiempo. Aunque aún faltan unos detalles menores. Te llevará donde éste Yaoyorozu-san".

"Wow, no pensé que eras inventor" dijo emocionada.

"En realidad, no es nada, más que nada es algo simple para un determinado propósito" se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza apenado. Hagakure se había puesto el pendiente de color dorado en la oreja derecha, viendo inmediatamente como su alrededor cambiaba a un color rojo intenso, con un camino que señalaba su dirección.

"Wow, esto es genial. Por qué no me dijiste antes que…" había notado en dirección a Izuku quedando muda con datos flotantes que salía al lado de él "Poder; 3.980, Espíritu; 4.570, Kosei; 5.000, ????; 10.000. Total; 23.550" murmuró por lo bajo. El poder que registraba el pendiente era mucho. Demasiado ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Será que no sabía que también había puesto un medidor de poder en el pendiente? Puede ser una opción.

"¿Hagakure-san, ocurre algo?"

"¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada descuida" agitó sus guantes ante el nerviosismo de ser descubierta en un transe.

"Bueno, sigamos. Dando la vuelta por este lugar debería…." los instintos de Izuku se dispararon. Vio arriba de él en la vuelta del pasillo que iban a cruzar. Viendo cómo Katsuki estaba en pleno aire con su mano derecha preparada para lanzar una explosión.

Se dió una media vuelta y agarró de dónde podía a Hagakure. Quien a su suerte la sujeto en su cuerpo y no en una parte indebida. Al alejarse, una explosión de presentó en el lugar, llenando de humo el pasillo. De él humo, Izuku salió con Hagakure en sus brazos, o al menos eso creía. Si la sensación de la piel era algo.

"¡DEKU!"

"Kacchan…"

"¡Cómo… cómo te atreves a engañarme!"

"¿Engañarte?" estaba confundido.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡¿Te crees mejor por tener un Kosei como ese?!" colocó sus manos en su costado, haciendo que las explosiones se presenten.

"Diablos" maldijo por lo bajo "Hagakure-san, toma otra ruta. Yo me encargaré de retenerlo".

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Descuida, no me ganará este combate, no está vez" se colocó de lado, con los dos puños a la altura de su cara. Ante la posición, Katsuki recordó cuando Izuku defendió a un niño, cuando tenían 4 años. Ver la diferencia le hizo enojar. En ese momento, él temblaba de miedo. Pero ahora, se atrevía a estar de pie frente a él. Como si pudiera derrotarlo.

"Kgh Kgh Kgh. ¡Oe, chica invisible!"

"¡H-Hai!"

"No quiero ningún estorbo en mí pelea" su mano izquierda empezó a explotar levemente "así que… ¡no interfieras!" lanzó una explosión en dirección a la pobre chica, que por el miedo se quedó paralizada.

Una silueta frente a ella la sacó de su trance, pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar. Vio la espada corta en su mano derecha, colocandola en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba levemente. La explosión estaba a punto de llegarles, pero…

"¡Full Counter!"

 ***Sonido de Campana***

Bakugo tuvo que salir del pasillo y ponerse a cubierto. Al hacerlo, la explosión pasó a su lado, destrozando todo lo que había a lo largo del pasillo, hasta salir por la ventana generando un gran…

 ***BOOOOM***

Izuku estaba de pie, con el brazo derecho extendido a lo largo, sosteniendo su corta espada. Bakugo salió de su cubierta, viendo toda la destrucción ocasionada. Dando vuelta lentamente con una mirada de odio puro dirigida al peliverde. En la sala de monitoreo estaban igual de sorprendidos que Hagakure. Nadie daba crédito a lo ocurrido. Fue siquiera posible lo que captaron las cámaras? Izuku, había devuelto una explosión? Tal que así?

"Hagakure" su voz sonaba potente y seria "te lo diré una vez más. Ve hacia la bomba y no te detengas. Yo me ocuparé de Kacchan" al terminar de hablar comenzó a caminar en su dirección "recuerda, no subestimes a Yaoyorozu-san, estate atenta a tu alrededor".

"H-Hai" con eso el par de guantes flotantes salió en dirección a la bomba para poder terminar esta prueba.

"!Deeeekuuuu!"

"Eso fue innecesario. No tenías que apuntarle con una de tus explosiones".

"¡Es una extra! ¡No es de ninguna importancia!"

"Sabes… solo pensaba en derrotarte y mostrar que ya no era el mismo cobarde de hace tiempo, pero…" su vista era ensombrecida, mientras volvía a tomar la misma posición de antes, levantando la vista, mirando fijamente a Bakugo "por esa estupidez, voy a derrotarte y a humillarse por todos esos años".

"¡No te creas solo porque pudiste devolverme mi ataque!" Katsuki fue directamente contra Izuku, lanzando un derechazo contra él. Pero lo que no contó, fue que Izuku lo esquivara, tomara su brazo, se diera vuelta y lanzará a Bakugo por sobre su hombro, haciendo que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo "Kghhgg" se quejó por el daño recibido.

"Por cuánto tiempo crees que te eh estado observando, Kacchan" decía Izuku mientras se enderezaba "siempre cuando lanzas un golpe, sin excepción. Comienzas con un derechazo" Bakugo se estaba levantando "el Bloc de notas que quemaste, y tiraste por la ventana hace meses…. Tenía información sobre los Kosei de los que posiblemente se hicieran Héroes. Y eso te incluye".

"¡Maldito nerd!" se levantó completamente. Tenía ganas de atacarlo, pero " ***inhalar*exhalar*** A si que…. crees que puedes contra mí solo porque ahora tienes un poderoso Kosei?. ¡Escúchame… y será mejor que lo Escuches bien!" se colocó en posición de pelea "¡Yo seré quien sea el Número 1 en todo! ¡Y seré quien supere a All Might, tu no puedes aspirar a eso!"

 ***Pisada fuerte***

"Estoy aquí, parado frente a ti. Ya no soy ese pequeño temeroso de antes" le respondió "además…" giró su cuerpo, levantando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho, a la misma distancia de su hombro "mi Deku, ya no significa inútil, como siempre dices. Mi Deku, significa ¡PUEDO HACERLO!"

"¡Veamos qué tanto puedes hacer! Deku!"

Con eso ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

 ** _Sala de monitoreo_**

Los demás estudiantes estaban tensos ante la posible batalla de grandes proporciones que podría causar esos dos. Si bien, saben que Izuku podía hacer casi de todo. El espacio era muy reducido para que lo pudiera emplear.

Veían a Izuku esquivar varias explosiones, y usaba su espada corta para atravesar dicha explosión. Algunos se preguntaban el por qué no le devolvía el golpe como antes. El chico de pelo bicolor, Todoroki Shoto, respondió. Creyendo que la razón era, que no quería poner en riesgo el dispositivo. Si bien, estaban en un entrenamiento de combate. Tenían que simular la situación. Si haces algo que comprometa la bomba, se acaba el juego.

En un principio, Kirishima había alegado por el ataque sorpresa que había realizado Bakugo. Reclamando que un ataque así no era de hombres. All Might desestimó eso. La estrategia podría ser cualquier cosa. Y los ataques sorpresa no eran la excepción. Retomaron su vista a otra pantalla, donde Hagakure estaba subiendo por donde estaba la bomba. Aún no sabían qué fue lo que le había dado Midoriya a la chica invisible. Pero lo que le dió, le está llevando directamente a la bomba, sin ningún tipo de retraso.

 ** _Con Hagakure_**

"Es por aquí… ***Estruendo***... Espero que Midoriya no tenga muchos problemas".

Aún estaba confusa por los números vistos a un costado de Izuku. Si ella creía que era su poder, era muy elevado. No había visto el poder de Katsuki, y tenía miedo para poder averiguarlo sin que éste le diera un explosión. Sólo tenía que confiar en su compañero. Se estaba llevando la peor parte. Tenía que cumplir con la suya.

Asomándose por un costado de un pilar, logró divisar el objetivo. Momo estaba parada en el lugar… con un montón de instrumentos para subyugar al adversario. Ahora le encontró razón a Midoriya. Si ella sabía qué hacer. Estaba en graves problemas con la creación de sus 'armas'.

Se escabullo por uno de los costados de la habitación. Tuvo que sacarse los guantes que tenía, no quería llamar la atención de forma tan obvia. Al arrastrarse por uno de los pilares, uno de los cuales estaban en el suelo. Notó una cuerda completamente tensada.

Siguiendo la vista, notó que había varios tipo de lanzador de redes entre otras cosas. Incluso habían pistolas con tenazas para lanzar y agarrar cualquier parte del cuerpo al momento de activarlas. Se levantó despacio, estando detrás de un pilar para no ser vista. Miró por todos los alrededores. Notando una gran cantidad de trampas.

" _Midoriya no estaba exagerando. Esta chica es muy peligrosa_ ".

Incluso podía notar detectores lasers. La razón por la cual podía verlos sin problema. Su pendiente, al cambiar de tono su ambiente visual. También le alerta de las posibles trampas que pueda encontrarse. Aunque eso sería con las trampas que incluyen la detección por láser. Las otras, confiaba a en su vista para poder notarlas.

Notó la bomba a unos pocos metros detrás de Momo. Estuvo dudosa de ir por la Bomba, creyendo de que hubiera creado otra para reemplazar la original. Pero lo desestimó. Según tenía entendido, necesitaría de varios lípidos para crear todo lo que podía. Y algo tan grande estaba fuera de su alcance.

 ***Estruendo***

"Dios, qué clase de tonterías está haciendo Bakugo" se quejó Momo. Desde hace unos momentos que el lugar retumbaba de forma repentina y brusca.

" _Tengo que escabullirme ahora que está distraída_ ".

Pasó por un costado, cerca de unos escombros que estaban tirados. Cruzó sobre ellos, confiando que sería una victoria rápida y que la pelea de esos dos terminaría. Pero al cruzar al otro lado, sintió un enganche frío justo en su tobillo derecho. Al bajar la vista, vio una esposa retráctil justo al otro lado del montón de piedras que estaba cruzando.

" _¡Demonios!_ "

"Será mejor que te rindas, Hagakure-san" miro por sobre el pilar, notando a Yaoyorozu de brazos cruzados, y con una lata de spray.

"Cómo supiste que vendría por este lado".

"Solamente fui precavida" se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo "además" señaló la oreja con el pendiente "note el pendiente que llevabas. Eso fue lo que te delató".

"Demonios. Debí habérmelo quitado cuando entre al lugar".

Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que hayas caído en esta y no en las de detección lasers" comentó intrigada. Se suponía que los había puesto con mucho cuidado. Tenía que haber caído en la primera que había puesto.

"Digamos que cierto compañero me entrego esto. Me indico la ubicación de la bomba, y como un descubrimiento reciente, puedo ver los rayos láser para poder evitarlos" comentó con algo de suficiencia al ver la cara de sorpresa en su rostro. Aunque decidió ver si podía ver lo mismo, lo cual era cierto "Poder; 102, Espíritu; 400, Kosei; 2.140, ????; 0. Total; 2.642 " _que será los signos de pregunta, por qué Yaoyorozu tendrá totalmente 0_ "" murmuró y pensó. Le pediría una explicación de ese accesorio.

"¿Así que el pendiente te indico el camino?" era extraño. No sabía que hubiera algo como eso. Y tampoco conocía a nadie que lo mencionada en su casa "bueno" retiró el pendiente sin causar daño, y lo guardo "pues ya no podrás ver nada sin el" acto siguiente la apuntó con el Spray.

 ** _Con Izuku y Katsuki_**

"¡Deja de esquivar y pelea!"

"¡Y tú deja de gritar!"

 ***Booom***

La zona media del edificio ya era irreconocible. Aún con los intentos de Izuku para neutralizarlo de forma simple, siempre salía con una explosión en su cara. No lo entendía. Se suponía que podía erradicarlo con facilidad. Por muy arrogante que suene. Tendría que ser superior a él. Y aún así, podía mantenerlo a raya. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando otra explosión fue a su dirección. Tuvo que teletransportarse a otro lugar mientras pensaba en cómo derrotar a Katsuki.

"Algo estoy pasando por alto. Katsuki está respondiendo a todos mis embates de forma muy eficiente" murmuraba, tratando de entender lo que ocurría "si esto sigue así, tendré que usar el armamento pesado. En serio…" dió una ligera sonrisa "a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho. Y de todo el abuso que me ha infligido. Realmente es impresionante".

Al escuchar pasos por las cercanías, se posicionó de mejor forma para mantenerse a cubierto. Decidió ver cuáles eran las estadísticas de Katsuki, para ver la razón de su complicada situación. Al tomar un mejor ángulo de un costado de su cuerpo completo, lo pudo ver. Poder; 2.105, Espíritu; 3.990, Kosei; 4.250, Ira; 10.000. Total; 20.345.

"Demonios, si su nivel de ira es así de grande, quiere decir que mientras más ira sienta, más fuerte se podría ver influido su Kosei y Espíritu de lucha" comentó con una ligera gota cayendo por un costado de su rostro, mostrando el nerviosismo que tenía en el momento.

"¡Ahí estás!"

 ***Booom***

Izuku tuvo que salir de su cobertura al ver que Katsuki lo localizo, lanzandole una explosión en su dirección. Izuku chasqueo los dedos formando un Perfect Cube. Anulando el daño en su totalidad. Cuando el humo resultante se disipó, y con ello el escudo. Izuku miró de forma desafiante a su contrincante, recibiendo lo mismo del rubio ceniza.

"Debo decirlo, Kacchan. No esperaba que me dieras tantos problemas".

"¡Je! Soy yo quien debiera decir eso. Tan molesto como eres, te has fortalecido de una forma absurda" la mera idea le enojaba. Cómo diablos se había vuelto tan fuerte.

"Pero…"

"Eh?"

"Tengo de terminar esto. Además de que tengo que ayudar a Hagakure-san. Perdí mi comunicación con ella, por lo que debo asumir que fue capturada".

"Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi, y sabemos que no puedes hacerlo" para enfatizar sus palabras. Dos explosiones se formaron en sus manos, las cuales estaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

"No puedo vencerte…. puede que sea cierto…" le dió una sonrisa engreída, la cual enojó más a Katsuki "pero el punto de esta prueba no es sólo el poder derrotarme".

"No vengas con tus estúpidas actuaciocuoogh…"

Sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra su mejilla .Dejándolo suspendido en el aire por el golpe repentino, haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los muros, agrietandolo por el choque. Aunque Katsuki se levantó de inmediato, ya que no fue tan fuerte. Sólo fue una bajada de guardia. Cuando enfocó su vista ante su adversario, quedó confundido, y asombrado.

Frente a él no había un Deku, si no dos. Perfectamente iguales. Ambos mirándolo de forma seria y algo ansiosa. Dentro de la sala de monitoreo, estaban de igual manera. Qué clase de Quirk podría duplicar a alguien. Ni siquiera habían escuchado algo similar.

"Que ocurre, Kacchan" los dos Izuku hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo engreído ante el shockeado rostro del chico explosivo "parece que viste un fantasma".

"Q-Qué demonios es esto".

"Esta es la capacidad de mi Tesoro Sagrado" extendió su brazo derecho, dejando la espada corta de forma horizontal frente a él "me da la capacidad de poder clonarme un máximo de 5 veces " _aunque la desventaja es, que mi poder se reduce el número de veces que me divido_ "" dijo y pensó lo último.

"Kgh, Kgh, Kgh. Uno, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro truco bajo tu manga. ¡Cómo fue que te volviste tan fuerte!" extendió su brazo lanzando una poderosa explosión hacia ambos Izuku. Quienes saltaron a ambos lados para esquivar la explosión.

 ** _OST 03; DoraGong4N_**

Ambos se lanzaron contra Katsuki con sus espadas en mano. El rubio usó sus enormes guantes como una contramedida para poder estar a la par con Izuku. El Izuku de la derecha corrió hacia Katsuki. Lanzó un corte a la altura del pecho. Pero Katsuki lo bloqueo, reteniendo su ataque con su guante izquierdo. Lanzó un puñetazo a Izuku con su derecha. Pero éste lo detuvo con mano libre.

El otro Izuku se acercó por atrás de forma rápida. Pero Katsuki lo vio por el rabillo en el ojo. Para sorpresa de Izuku, Katsuki dejó pasar la espada, rozando la parte delantera de su ropa. Aunque eso no le importó, ya que logró dar un giro de 180 grados para conectar una patada al otro Izuku. Quien colocó su brazo derecho reforzado con el izquierdo para poder soportar el ataque.

El peliverde afectado, salió derrapando hacia un costado hasta chocar contra un muro. Katsuki iba a atacar con una explosión, pero un golpe a su guante desvió su ataque. Al prestar atención, tuvo que tomar acción evasiva, esquivando todos los cortes que lanzaba Izuku.

Katsuki logró agarrar la mano con la espada. Iba a explotar dicha mano, pero una rápida patada logró que el agarre se aflojara, pero eso no impidió que soltara la explosión. Causando que Izuku soltara su espada, y el clon desapareciera como un borrón de calor.

Con eso, comenzaron un intercambio de puños. Cada uno logrando esquivar o bloquear con los antebrazos y patadas. Katsuki logró conectar un golpe en el estómago de Izuku. Pero éste le agarró el brazo y lo lanzó contra el techo.

Katsuki logró reponerse con una explosión. Poniendo sus pies en el techo para después impulsarse por la inercia. Ayudándose con una explosión para ganar más velocidad. Izuku desapareció de dónde estaba, causando que Bakugo chocara contra el suelo. Aunque no salió lastimado ya que puso sus manos frente a él para lanzar una pequeña explosión y minimizar el impacto.

Izuku apareció de la nada. Conectando un poderoso golpe en la mejilla de Bakugo, mandandolo contra uno de los muros, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

"¡Esto aún no acaba!"

"¡Qué testarudo eres!"

Katsuki se levantó de inmediato, impulsandose con sus manos directamente hacia Izuku, quien también salió a su encuentro. Ambos lanzaron un certero golpe para impactar en el rostro del otro. Pero, para sorpresa de Izuku. Katsuki dejó pasar el puño de Izuku, dejando que expusiera su cuerpo a un potente golpe en su cuerpo, para después salir despedido hacia el techo, atravesadolo en el proceso.

Subió varios pisos. Quedando dos pisos debajo de donde estaba la bomba. Cuando chocó contra el techo, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para evitar un puño de Bakugo en la cara. Pateó el costado del cuerpo de Katsuki. Alejándolo de él para poder recuperar un poco de aliento.

Chocando contra un muro, agrietandolo, Katsuki levanta la mirada con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Bastante molesto por como estaban resultando las cosas. No sabía cómo. ¡Pero se negaba a aceptar que el inútil frente a él podía plantarle cara! ¡No lo permitiría!

"Deku" gruño por lo bajo. Saliendo de su pared agrietada "no importa cuan fuerte te hayas puesto. Sigues sin ser nadie".

"Je" sonrió de lado. Si algo sabía muy bien de Katsuki, era lo muy temperamental que era "si es así. Entonces por qué no me has derrotado aún" vio como Katsuki rechina los dientes con rabia. Cada vez más grande que antes "según tú, no soy nadie. Entonces por qué estoy de pie aún.

"He~" la mirada de Bakugo era de locura pura "así que crees que puedes hacerme enojar?" una gruesa vena en la cabeza de Bakugo se vio. Mostrando que la poca paciencia que tenía, se estaba acabando "pues te tengo noticias…. !LO HACES MUY BIEN!"

Katsuki se lanzó contra Izuku, en un intento de asestarle un golpe explosivo. Pero Izuku solo se quedó quieto ante la amenaza inminente. Cuando Katsuki estaba a punto de conectar su ataque, su brazo había sido detenido por la mano de Izuku, cuya mirada era ensombrecida por su cabello.

"Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, Kacchan".

Izuku levantó la vista, solo para mostrar los ojos más negros que la noche. Y un aura que imponía su propio poder de formas que Katsuki nunca había conocido. La marca negra estaba sobre su ceja derecha, con una línea que bajaba por el mismo ojo.

"Qué es lo que demonios te pasó" gruñó, intentando sacarse del férreo agarre de Izuku. Siendo inhumanamente imposible de soltar.

"Sólo entrené…"

 ** _Fin Ost_**

 ** _Con las chicas_**

Yaoyorozu estaba en la situación más vergonzosa de su vida. No, eso podría ser algo exagerado. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que era algo penoso.

Tenía a Hagakure a plena vista. Pintada con un spray de color blanco algunas partes de su cuerpo. Brazos, abdomen, piernas, cabello. Sólo por ser mujer, le hizo una gabardina para que pudiera cubrirse. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar que Katsuki no se precipitara con sus ataques.

En la semana que conocía a Izuku, se encariño un poco con él. A pesar de mostrar un gran Kosei que ninguno de los Héroes podría siquiera poder imaginado, mostraba mucha humildad para alguien con semejante poder. Además de que es amable, era cómodo para conversar.

Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que se perdía en su mundo cuando se trataba de Kosei. Había sacado una libreta, anotando las características del Kosei de cada una. Honestamente, ni siquiera había pensado algunas de las ideas que había escrito. La idea de colocar un montón de trampas en la habitación había surgido de ese día. Si bien podía crear cualquier cosa. Los ejemplos de Izuku solo la ayudaron a expandir su arsenal. Con Mina. Concentrar una pequeña cantidad de ácido en su manos y lanzarlas como esferas de potencial peligro. Fue ingenioso, ya que ella solamente lanzaba chorros de ácido.

Con Uraraka, era un tema diferente. Su Kosei estaba ligado a su resistencia. Mientras más tuviera, más tiempo y peso podría ejercer para que su Kosei fuera más útil. Sólo como recomendación, le sugiero que se ejercitar un poco para poder aumentar su tiempo de uso y el peso que podría ejercer para cancelar.

Con Tsuyu, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer. Su Kosei la hace técnicamente una rana, por lo que solo le recomendó lo mismo que a Uraraka. Aunque unos ejercicios que aumentarán su fuerza fueron incluidos. Con Uraraka le había recomendado algún tipo de arte marcial que le permitiera defensa personal.

Ahora de forma que ni siquiera entendía de cómo pasó. Estaba encerrada en un cubo púrpura, hecho por nadie más Izuku, quien tenía una mirada un tanto nerviosa, ya que había aparecido en medio del salón, la alejó de Hagakure y la encerró de una forma tan simple que le hizo parecer que fuera muy sencillo.

"Por favor Momo-san. Es una prueba. No es para enojarse tanto" trato de calmar la notable ira de la chica. Aunque fuera solo una ira pasajera, no le gustaba hacer enojar a nadie. En especial a las mujeres.

"Pero fui capturada de forma muy… ***gruñido*** patética. Como si no fuera la gran cosa para ti. Además, como te colaste para entrar. Tenía varios detectores en el lugar. Incluso alarmas para cuando se viera otro individuo en el cuarto. ¡Cómo entraste!" exigió algo frustrada.

"Bueno… _"como le digo que me teletransporte en el lugar_ "".

Si bien. Había mostrado varias de sus habilidades. Algunas preferiría dejarlas como incógnitas. Las habilidades que corresponden a las de Merlin son muy útiles. Pero llaman mucha la atención. Una de ellas es su capacidad de teleportarse a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando sintiera a la persona a quien quería teletransportarse. O imaginar el lugar en el cual estar. Las otras habilidades como Exterminator Ray es una habilidad muy útil. Pero a la vez muy destructiva. Por ello había dejado la mayoría de sus habilidades en silencio.

"Vamos Momo. No seas una mala perdedora y acepta que te descuidaste" le replicó Hagakure de forma un tanto burlona.

"No te burles de mi posición actual" se quejó ante la aparente burla de su compañera de curso.

"Vamos chicas. No hay por qué pelear. Además ya ganamos".

"De hecho. Tienen que tocar la bomba para que esto pueda contar cómo victoria" corrigió las palabras de Izuku. Momo aún se veía molesta.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, voy por ello…"

 ***Sacudida***

"¿Q-Qué está pasando?"

"Esto no es bueno. Hagakure-san, te pondré dentro de mi Perfect Cube para que te mantengas a salvo".

"Pero…¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Descuida. Puedo cuidarme bien. No me pasará…."

De pronto. El suelo bajo Izuku explotó en un montón de llamas y escombros hacia arriba, asustando a las dos chicas por la escena algo macabra que acababan de ver. El sonido de alguien forcejeando llamó su atención. El polvo que había se despejó. Mostrando a un Izuku forcejeando con Katsuki. Ambos con sus manos entrelazadas. Aunque las manos de Izuku estaban humeantes, resultado de que Bakugo había usado su Kosei en el forcejeo.

"¡Esta vez. Voy a destrozarte, Deku!"

"¡Y tú sigues siendo un cabeza dura!"

Una explosión fue lo que se necesitó para que ambos se separaran. Derrapando en el suelo dejando una zanja con sus pies. Al detenerse. Hagakure se fue con Izuku para auxiliarlo. Pero el peliverde chasqueo los dedos, teletransportando a la chica invisible dentro de la barrera. Para confusión de ella.

Antes de que Izuku llegará a ese lugar. Pensaba en terminar la pelea de forma rápida con su marca demoníaca. Pero al activarla, sintió que su poder demoníaco se había incrementado, sintiendo una necesidad de destruir todo el edificio. Por ende desactivo su marca. Y en la cara de confusión que mostró, Katsuki lo aprovechó para lanzar a Izuku hacia arriba.

"No puedo arriesgarme con ello. Así que…"

"Qué es lo que tanto murmuras" Katsuki estaba enojado. Pero en el fondo se mostró confundido. Esa actitud que mostró Deku antes con esa extraña marca. Era muy distinta a su actitud normal. Cómo si fuera arrogante con mucho poder para respaldarlo.

Chasqueo los dedos, teleportando la bomba dentro del Cubo. Hagakure entendió el punto del plan rápido de Izuku por lo que iba a tocar la bomba. Pero Katsuki, al ver eso, lanza una explosión en el suelo, causando un gran temblor y sacando del equilibrio a la chica invisible.

"Hemos ganado Kacchan, no sigas con esta pelea absurda".

"¡No terminaremos hasta que uno de nosotros caiga!" extendió su mano derecha frente a él, colocando la izquierda en el grillete del guante derecho "si esto lo hicieron de acuerdo a mis especificaciones. Mis guantes acumulan la nitroglicerina de mis manos. Mientras sude, más fuerte es la explosión. Y ahora que esto está lleno…." dió una risa desquiciada.

"¡Espera, Kacchan!"

"¡Muere!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

En la sala de monitoreo, todos estaban asustados, ya que la exposición destrozó los últimos tres pisos desde donde estaban los muchachos. All Might iba a detenerlos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para ello. Con los demás, estaban algo consternados. No esperaban que una prueba 'inocente' podría terminar en un resultado tan desastroso.

Ochako, Mina y Tsuyu estaban preocupadas por su amiga. Pero también por Izuku, ya que había ganado un leve afecto de ellas en la semana que habían pasado juntos.

De forma inmediata el Pro-Hero N 1 fue a ayudar a los estudiantes. No quería que algo malo les pasara. Incluyendo a Midoriya. Dijo que lo evaluaría como cualquier otro, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por su pupilo más importante.

Al dar un poderoso salto hacia el techo. Y llegando al lugar. Vio todos los escombros por los alrededores. Aunque le llamó la atención ver un brillo entre morado y púrpura entre todo el humo del lugar. Lanzando un puñetazo con la suficiente fuerza para alejar ese humo, vio el Cubo Perfecto que Izuku hizo, dejando adentro a Hagakure y Momo, junto con la bomba. Todos intactos y consientes.

"A-All Might-san" Hagakure lo nombró cuando lo vio. Al hacerlo, el cubo parpadeo un par de veces, para después desaparecer de la existencia.

"Joven Hagakure. Yaoyorozu. Se encuentran bien?"

"Hai, nosotras lo estamos, pero…" la pelinegra dirigió su vista al resto de escombros del lugar "Bakugo y Midoriya aún siguen en medio de todo eso".

"¡Miren allí!"

Quién lo dijo fue Iida, quien había llegado corriendo por la pared del edificio. Además de que varios, por no decir todos, ya estaban arriba, gracias a Ochako, quien con gran esfuerzo los elevó a todos y ella misma a subir.

La razón por la que había gritado el chico veloz. Entre el humo que estaba casi despejado, el mismo brillo del Cubo Perfecto se podía ver. Al notar que el humo despejó el Cubo en su totalidad vieron a un ileso Katsuki dentro de él. Algunos suspiraron aliviados, aunque no era muy agradable, seguía siendo su compañero y se preocupaban por el.

"Esperen, ¿Dónde está el joven Midoriya?"

La pregunta de All Might los saco a todo de su relativo alivió. Si el Perfect Cube estaba activo, Midoriya tenía que estar cerca. En un intento para esperar que sirviera, Hagakure le pidió a Momo el pendiente que le dió Izuku. Se lo dió, posteriormente se lo colocó y espero que pudiera encontrarlo. Para su alivio, la silueta de su amigo estaba justo al lado del cubo, detrás de una nube de humo que lo tapaba.

Hagakure iba a avisarles a todos, pero de forma más detallada vio la expresión en rostro de Katsuki. Lo único que podía identificar era consternación y… una pizca de culpa. Algo alarmada, corrió en dirección al cubo. Algo en la expresión de Katsuki le preocupaba, y si tenía que ver con Izuku, no era nada bueno.

Los demás, al ver que Hagakure, a quien recién notaron que estaba pintada, la siguieron por creer que había encontrado a Izuku. Hagakure se había detenido solo a unos pocos centímetros del Cubo Perfecto, el cual se desvaneció tiempo después.

Los muchachos se acercaron e iban a preguntarle a Katsuki sobre su estado. Pero al ver su rostro aturdido les extraño. Giraron su vista a la dirección que veía, notando la silueta de Izuku. Aunque al verla con claridad, se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Su mano derecha fue lo primero que vieron ya que estaba extendida. Probablemente porque cubrió a Katsuki con su escudo irrompible. Estaba completamente quemado, aunque se notaba que se estaba curando. La carne quemada y expuesta se estaba regentando después de todo.

Cuando vieron el resto de su cuerpo… la parte superior de su ropa se había incinerado. Grandes rastros de sangre estaban por todo su cuerpo al igual que su brazo. Los pantalones que usaba estaban parcialmente quemados, solo quedando parte de las piernas que estaban en los muslos. Curiosamente sus zapatos eran los únicos casi intactos ya que las solapas que sobresalían terminaron quemándose un poco.

Para horror de todos, su brazo izquierdo, desde el codo hacia abajo no estaba. Pero había humo constante saliendo de él, además de que parecía repararse. Luego fijaron su vista en su rostro. Sólo quemaduras y carne expuesta, no era una vista muy agradable, además de que se estaba curando, parecía doloroso el estado actual del peliverde.

"Demonios…. Kacchan" levantó su vista para mirar a su amigo, mostrando sus cansados ojos de color verde "Creo que esta vez… te pasaste" dijo al tiempo que comenzó a tambalearse y amenazar de caer de cara al suelo.

¡Midoriya!

Una pintada Hagakure se adelantó al grupo completo, atrapando apenas el inconsciente cuerpo de Izuku. Si bien, era un alivio que su curación fuera independiente, estuviera consciente o no, aún les preocupaba.

"Oye, Midoriya, responde por favor" la preocupada voz de Hagakure era palpable para el resto de la clase que estaba presente.

"Ha...Hagakure….san…. no tan alto. Me duele la cabeza" al mostrar que respondía aún, todos soltaron un suspiro, y All Might soltó el más grande todos ellos, aún no lo notaron.

"Joven Bakugo" la actitud seria y profesional del profesor rubio llamó la atención del mencionado, quien lo miró aún con un rostro aturdido "si bien, dije que podrían actuar de acorde a lo que les tocó, sus acciones pudieron haber matado a su compañero" las palabras serías de All Might hicieron que Bakugo agachara su cabeza, mostrando una actitud avergonzada "si no fuera por la defensa cúbica del joven Midoriya, todos pudieron salir lastimados" se acercó al joven rubio ceniza y tocó su hombro, haciendo que levantara la cabeza "sin embargo su desempeño en la prueba es indiscutible. Superaste mis expectativas con tus capacidades, sólo tienes que mejorar un poco tu temperamento.

Con eso All Might tomó a Izuku en sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería. Sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas, y de su brazo faltante, solo faltaba curar la mano. Después de sacar otro suspiro, se fue a la enfermería.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Ya habían terminado las pruebas, por lo que las clases continuaron de forma normal, aunque la clase 1-A estaba bastante preocupada por su compañero. Aunque su preocupación duró poco, ya que antes del último periodo, Izuku apareció en su salón, sorprendiendo a todos por estar allí y no reposar.

Otra cosa, el grupo de Izuku junto a Hagakure había ganado esa contienda. Pero la chica invisible no tomo eso como una victoria. No con el resultado final de esta. Si quería un victoria, no tenía que dejar que sus aliados sufrieran.

Luego de que las clases terminaron, todos se fueron a sus casa. Las chicas que estaban preocupadas por Midoriya querían verificar su estado. Yaoyorozu no pudo, ya que habían ido a buscarla, por lo que solo se despidió de sus amigos y de Izuku. La compañía extra, esta vez fue la presencia de Hagakure. Quien se sentía en cierta forma culpable por lo ocurrido. Aunque unas palabras de aliento por parte de Izuku la alegraron. Iida también estaba con ellos, también preocupado por la condición de Izuku. Si bien su curación era anormalmente poderosa. No era seguro afirmar solamente eso.

Después de separarse, Izuku estaba cerca de su casa, pero se detuvo cuando su ídolo aterrizó frente a él. All Might quería saber por qué no pudo derrotar a Bakugo de forma rápida con su Marca Demoníaca. La respuesta que recibió le hizo pensar. Un impulso de violencia y destrucción? Izuku le dijo que solo la usaría en casos extremadamente necesarios, y solo así, activaria el poder demoníaco.

Después de despedirse de él y de llegar a su casa, tomó su libro de notas de Héroes, el cual había hecho un respaldo de todo lo que casi se había perdido del que había quemado Katsuki. Colocó un detalle en la descripción de su amigo de la infancia. Recalcando que no tenía que hacerlo enojar.

Por otro lado también había rediseñado los bocetos de todos los Héroes que había visto. Además de que había hecho un cuaderno aparte donde comenzó a escribir y dibujar los Kosei de sus compañeros de curso. Además de que dejó una hoja, o varias hojas, para especificarse para él mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Izuku se levantó temprano en al mañana. El motivo fue que su madre tendría turno extra en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Estaba adelantando las quehaceres correspondientes al almuerzo. Tenía varias ollas, alimentos, y especias en la mesa de la cocina.

"Izuku, que haces levantado tan temprano?"

"A, perdón si te desperté Kā-san. Como hoy tienes que hacer un turno extra decidí hacerte algo de comer hoy, no soy muy bueno, pero haré lo mejor que pueda".

"Oh, y qué estás preparando ahora".

"Espera…"

Cuando su madre había detectado el olor a la carne en la sartén, tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gemido ante el delicioso aroma que pudo percibir. Al hacerlo pudo notar el ligero toque a cebolla que tenía la carne, probablemente la había dejado en la cebolla por un tiempo.

Cuando fijo su vista al lado vió la cebolla en un pequeño cuenco con papel alusa. Después que hubiera terminado de freír la carne por ambas caras, y de lavar la sartén, utilizó la misma para colocar un trozo de mantequilla, dejando que se derritiera. Luego de ello, tomó otro cuenco, el cual contenía un líquido marrón rojizo. Cuando lo hecho con la mantequilla y comenzó a salir el olor, notó que era vino. No cuestionó a su hijo ya que sabía que habían platillos que usaban vino para un mejor toque.

Después de unos segundos, hecho sobre el vino una especie de líquido blanco. Inko lo reconoció como almidón, ya que se usaba para dar consistencia a las salsas. Después de que Izuku virtiera el almidón desconocido en la, ahora salsa, estuvo revolviendo lo con una cuchara de palo.

"Cariño, qué almidón usaste para la salsa".

"Eh, ahh use almidón de papa, aunque es mi primera vez, quería usar algo simple" respondió de forma normal para después dirigir su atención en la cocina.

Sólo fueron unos pocos minutos más tarde, y la salsa ya estaba lista. Izuku la sacó del sartén y la dejó en un pocillo pequeño donde cayera la cantidad. Luego, con la misma sartén, la cual tenía los residuos de la salsa, hecho la cebolla picada y la comenzó a freír.

Al momento de que se había comenzado a dorar, despidió un aroma agradable para la nariz. Después de que la estuviera revolviendo y que quedara completamente dorada, sacó la sartén del fuego.

El arroz ya estaba listo, y solo faltaba servirlo. Pero antes de eso, Izuku sacó una pequeña caja, la cual, tenía una pequeña pasta de ciruelas. Izuku sacó una cucharada y lo hecho sobre el arroz blanco, para después comenzar a revolverla. Después que estuviera seguro de ello, sirvió una bandeja con la porción de arroz con ciruela. Colocó la carne sobre el arroz, luego echo la salsa sobre la carne ylo esparció en ella, dejando que unas pocas gotas cayeran al arroz. Y por último, hecho parte de la cebolla cocida sobre la carne, creando un mini cerro de ella, como toque extra, esparció unos pocos trozos de cebollín sobre la cebolla.

"Quieres probar un poco Kā-san?"

"Eh? Ah. B-Bueno, quisiera esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo" dijo pillada por sorpresa. El aroma que despedía el simple platillo frente a ella en forma de Bento la hacía estremecerse de expectación. Si era honesta consigo misma, sabría delicioso.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

"Oye, tu. ¿Cuál es tu opinión de All Might como profesor?"

Un poco lejos de la entrada de U.A un grupo de reporteros entrevistaba a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A que iba pasando. El cómo se habían enterado de eso era un misterio.

Actualmente habían atrapado a Izuku, quien se puso algo nervioso bajo la cámara que estaba detrás de la mujer que tenía frente a él con un micrófono. Iba a inventar una excusa para salir librado de esta situación, pero un pequeña información no estaría mal.

"Bueno, es una persona agradable, además de algo tranquila aún estando como profesor. ¡Además de una gran fuente inspiración para quienes quieren ser Héroes!"

"Ya veo" escribió en su libreta "algo más que quisieras compartir?"

"Lo siento, pero no quisiera llegar tarde a clases. Posiblemente en otra ocasión" con eso dicho, Izuku desapareció de dónde estaba, apareciendo justo en la entrada de U.A " _Merlin, tus técnicas son una auténtica locura_ " pensó bastante feliz cuando escuchaba a los reporteros discutir en donde estaba.

Inmediatamente desestimaron la inexplicable desaparición del recién entrevistado para fijar su vista en otra persona, siendo Ochaco la víctima en esta ocasión.

"Hola, podría hablarnos sobre su opinión sobre el símbolo de paz como profesor?"

"Una opinión… ¡Pues que es musculoso!" dijo para después hacer una pose de musculoso.

Luego de eso, pusieron su atención en Tenya, quien iba a la entrada de forma tranquila. Fue interceptado rapidamente.

"Alguna opinión de All Might como profesor?"

"Me hizo reconocer de nuevo que asisto a una institución educativa que es lo mejor de lo mejor. Por supuesto, su dignidad y su carácter son obvios, pero los estudiantes podemos ver constantemente su lado cómico. Es una oportunidad única para aprender sobre ¡Ser un gran héroe directamente de uno!" Tenya dijo con su habitual estilo serio y dramático.

Desafortunadamente, los reporteros se aburrieron porque no esperaban que un adolescente fuera tan profesional en tener a All Might como maestro. Pensaron que sería más típico, pero estaban totalmente equivocados, ya que no hay nada típico en Tenya Iida.

"Disculpe! ¿Puede hablarme de All Migh- Oh? Usted es el que fue capturado por el villano de lodo…" dijo el periodista cuando reconocieron a Bakugo.

Bakugo se irritó visiblemente y se molestó cuando ella trajo a Sludge Villain. Le gustaría olvidarse de todo el incidente y cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba, realmente se ponía nervioso.

"¡Déjenme en paz, extras!" Bakugo gruñó a los reporteros, luego continuó hasta la entrada del colegio.

"Um, sobre All Might ... Wow, estás desaliñado ... ¿Cuál es tu problema?" la reportera le preguntó con una mueca cuando Aizawa se paró frente a los medios de comunicación.

"No está de servicio hoy. Estás perturbando las clases. Por favor, vete" Dijo Aizawa mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba por la entrada principal.

"¡Espera! ¡Me gustaría hablar directamente con All Might!"

"No puedo creer que All Might pueda trabajar como Héroe con todo esto" Aizawa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía caminando.

El reportero comenzó a sentirse un poco frustrado "¡Hey! ¡Solo un poco de tiempo está bien! ¡Solo déjame ver Todo lo que pueda!" dijo antes de comenzar a caminar por la entrada principal, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sonó un timbre y se activaron las puertas de metal cuando bajaron para bloquear la entrada principal.

"¿Qu-qué ...?"

"Es la barrera de la UA. Si alguien intenta ingresar sin una identificación de estudiante o un pase para ingresar, el sistema de seguridad se activa. Aparentemente hay sensores en toda la escuela".

"¿Qué diablos? Creen que son tan altos y poderosos. Al menos podrían hacer un breve comentario".

"En serio, hemos estado aquí por dos días, ¡y aún no dicen nada!"

La noticia de que All Might podria haber sido contratado como maestro en la UA sorprendió a la nación, y los medios de comunicación descendieron en la escuela y causaron una conmoción durante días. Todo el mundo lo sabía ...

Muy por detrás de toda la conmoción se veía la silueta de una figura misteriosa, parada, oculta entre las sombras mientras el viento soplaba su cabello. Aunque aparentaba ser un espectador cualquiera. La verdad… No era alguien con… buenas intenciones.

 ** _Clase 1-A_**

"Acabo de ver los vídeos sobre el combate de práctica que tuvieron ayer" Aizawa habló, llamando la atención de toda la clase. Luego dirigió su vista en Katsuki "Bakugo. Si bien actuaste de acorde a tu papel, y tu desempeño fue uno de los mejores, no actúes como un niño malhumorado".

"Ya lo sé" gruñó su respuesta.

"Eh Izuku" el nombrado prestó atención "Si bien, es valorado el que hayas protegido a tus compañeros. Piensa más en cómo no salir lastimado. No puedes contar con tu super curación por siempre".

"Trataré de evitar la misma situación" dijo de forma decidida, dando a entender que lo decía en serio.

Aizawa luego dirigió su atención hacia toda la clase "Ahora vamos al asunto de los salones de clases. Lo siento por la notificación tardía, pero hoy te tendré …"

Los estudiantes comenzaron a anticipar qué diría su maestro a continuación ...

"... _tomar otra prueba especial ?!_ " eran los pensamientos de numerosos estudiantes de Clase 1-A, pero lo que Aizawa dijo a continuación fue algo que no esperaban.

"... decidir sobre un representante de clase".

" _¡Es en realidad una actividad escolar normal!_ " La clase pensó en alivio.

"¡Quiero ser representante de clase! ¡Escógeme!" Kirishima gritó.

"¡Yo también!" Kaminari siguió su ejemplo gritando su deseo de ser también representante de clase.

"¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!" Jiro dijo mientras levantaba su mano.

"Es un trabajo hecho para m-"

"¡Yo seré el líder!" Mina gritó mientras interrumpió a Aoyama una vez más. Pobre Aoyama.

"En una clase normal, los estudiantes pueden sentir que solo están asumiendo tareas diarias, y esto no sucedería, pero aquí en el Curso de héroes, es un rol que permite a uno practicar como ser un héroe superior al liderar un grupo" Izuku pensó en su cabeza mientras observaba el caos que se produjo en su salón de clases.

Muchos estudiantes gritaban cosas raras como Mineta que dijo que es un manifiesto que todas las faldas de las niñas deben estar a 30 centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Incluso Bakugo quería ser representante de clase mientras gritaba que le permitiera hacerlo.

Izuku no sabía lo que quería hacer. Aunque sonaba bien ser representante de clase, tampoco sabía si él estaba personalmente preparado para el trabajo. No estaba seguro si estaba listo para ese rol de liderazgo todavía. Pero entendió que si quería ser el próximo Símbolo de la Paz, podría ser necesario que practique un poco de esta forma.

"¡Silencio por favor!"

Todos inmediatamente detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo tan pronto como escucharon a Tenya gritar para que él pudiera tener su atención.

"Es un trabajo con la seria responsabilidad de liderar a otros. No es un trabajo para cualquiera que quiera hacerlo. Es un llamado que requiere la confianza de quienes lo rodean. Si queremos usar la democracia para decidir un verdadero Líder, entonces deberíamos celebrar una elección para elegir una".

"¡TU MANO ES LA QUE ESTÁ MÁS ALZADA!" La clase 1-A respondió cuando Tenya se quedó allí con la mano en alto, demostrando que él también quería ser representante de clase.

"¿Por qué sugieres eso?" Kaminari preguntó en confusión.

"Aunque algunos de nosotros nos conozcamos desde poco antes de la academia, ¿cómo podemos confiar en los demás?" Tsuyu dijo con su dedo colocado en su barbilla.

"Si ese es el caso, y todos votan por sí mismos …" Kirishima comenzó a decir.

"¿No cree que esa es la razón por la que quien recibe múltiples votos aquí puede considerarse verdaderamente la persona más adecuada? ¿Qué piensa, Aizawa-sensei?" Preguntó Tenya mientras esperaba que el maestro de aula aceptara su propuesta.

"No me importa, siempre y cuando lo decidas antes de que termine la jornada. Y no hagas demasiado ruido" Aizawa respondió mientras se sentaba en el saco amarillo del suelo para prepararse para una siesta.

"¡Muchas gracias!"

 ** _10 minutos después_**

"¿!Por qué Deku!? ¿¡Quien votó por el maldito nerd!?"

"¡Espera Kacchan, podemos conversarlo con calma!"

"¡Quien voto por ti, confiésalo!"

Los resultados habían sido algo…. aplastante en cierto punto. La razón de ello fue que Izuku había terminado con 6 puntos a su favor. Mientras que Yaoyorozu había tenido 3 a favor de ella, siendo la segunda más alta en la puntuación. El resto que tenía solo un punto estaba en el pizarrón del salón. Mientras que los que no recibieron puntaje no se escribieron.

Tenya solo suspiraba, algo desconcertado, aunque esperaba el resultado, teniendo solamente un voto a su favor, pero no sabía quién fue el que votó por él. Mientras que el resto, quitando a Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Rikido, Todoroki y Tokoyami, parecían abatidos.

"¡En realidad no sé, te aseguro que no vote por mi mismo!"

"Además que es mejor que votar por ti" Sero había comentado.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!"

Mientras tanto, las chicas que habían votado por Izuku, las cuales solo fingían ignorancia y silbaban de forma disimulada, aunque Tsuyu solo jugaba con su lengua. Aunque todas tenían el mismo pensamiento "Si, mejor mantengo la boca cerrada" Sip, si querían estar libres de las constantes quejas de Bakugo, mejor se quedaban calladas.

"Oye Iida, no votaste por otra persona? Cómo conseguiste siquiera un voto" dijo Mina al chico de lentes con curiosidad.

"No sé cuál es tu idea, si también querías ser el presidente de la clase, por qué votaste por otro?" Sato preguntó porque no podía entender por qué Iida no votaría por sí mismo si realmente quería ser representante de clase.

Shoto solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces los representantes serán Midoriya y representante adjunto será Yaoyorozu" declaró el resultado Aizawa con voz monótona y aburrida mientras los nombrados se paraban frente a la clase.

"Admito que no esperaba ganar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para la posición" dijo un tanto tímido el peliverde rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aunque no era tan malo ya que podría ser una buena experiencia. Además de que es un paso más para poder ser el Número 1.

"Seguro que lo harás bien, Izuku. El puesto te queda bien después de todo" Yaoyorozu le dijo, animandolo y guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara por la acción.

"Oye, sabes que, esto podría no ser tan malo" Tsuyu comentó mientras aprobaba el representante de clase y el representante de clase adjunto.

"Después de todo lo dicho y hecho, Midoriya puede estar bastante entusiasmado, de todos modos. Es un tipo que no le importaría ser representante de clase. Además de que Yaoyorozu es muy inteligente" comentó Kirishima, también muy convencido de las personas que se nombraron.

 ** _Hora de come_** r

"¡Wow, hay mucha gente hoy!" Ochaco comento ya que la cafetería estaba repleta.

"Eso se debe a que todos en el Curso de héroe, Curso de soporte y Curso de administración se reúnen en el mismo lugar" Respondió Tenya.

"¡El arroz es tan delicioso!" dijo Ochaco tras tomar un gran bocado de la bola de arroz.

"Hoy yo traje mi propio almuerzo" Izuku hablo, y al momento de abrir su Bento, el aroma de su almuerzo inundó la mesa en la que estaban el curso.

"Q-Que ese grandioso olor" dijo Jiro con su rostro sonrojado por el aroma sentido.

"D-Deku-kun. E-Ese bento… lo preparaste tú mismo?" Ochaco preguntó, estando igual que su compañera, al igual que las otras chicas. Aunque los varones solo babeaban por el manjar que estaban olfateando.

"Si, lo hice esta mañana, la marca del Jabalí en mi cuello me da la capacidad de detener el tiempo de cualquier cosa que quiera. Además del cuerpo humano. Lo utilice que para detener el tiempo de mi Bento al momento de cerrarlo, así lo mantuve caliente todo el tiempo".

"¡Increíble, es una habilidad impresionante!" Mina dijo, sorprendida por eso.

"Midoriya-kun, que quisiste decir con eso del cuerpo humano" Iida se sintió curioso por lo escuchado.

"Pues… dejándolo en palabras simples, puedo detener el tiempo de vida de una persona, osea, si ésta persona tiene 18 años de edad puedo detener su tiempo de vida, dejándolo siempre en un estado de juventud eterna" explicó el joven, solo para mirar la cara de estupefacción de sus compañeros " _Por muy increíbles que sean las habilidades de Merlin, son muy ridículas ahora que lo pienso_ ".

"E-Eso es… no sé cómo explicarlo" dijo Jiro sin creer que alguien tuviera esa habilidad.

"Hablemos de otra cosa" Izuku quería cambiar el curso de la conversación, sus capacidades eran tan vastas que sus amigos no podrían soportar tanta información de una "Quienes fueron los que votaron por mí" dijo al momento de tomar un bocado de su comida, deleitándose con su sabor " _Ban, eres un maestro en la cocina, no sé por qué no te dedicaste como chef en vez de peleador_ ".

"Jejeje, creo sería yo y las demás" dijo Ochaco al peliverde algo avergonzada.

"También por mi parte".

"¡¿Eh?! Tú también Iida?! No que también querías ser el representante?"

"Querer hacerlo y ser apto para el puesto son cosas completamente diferentes. Simplemente hice lo que creí correcto".

"¿Simplemente? Desde que estás aquí no eh escuchado que uses esa palabra" Izuku notó eso, algo confundido.

"Oh, eso es …" murmuró Tenya.

"He estado pensando ... ¿Eres un chico rico, Iida?" Preguntó Ochaco con curiosidad.

"...Traté de cambiar mi forma de hablar porque no quería que me llamaran así" Dijo Tenya.

Izuku, Ochaco y Momo lo miraron fijamente, instándole y rogándole que continuara y explicara.

Tenya suspiró y decidió por qué no?

"Sí, mi familia ha sido Héroes por generaciones. Soy el segundo hijo".

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Wow!"

Izuku, Momo y Ochaco exclamaron.

"¿Conoces al Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Preguntó Iida.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un héroe muy popular que tiene 65 compañeros trabajando en su agencia de Tokio!" Izuku declaró entrar en modo fanboy "¡Espera, no me digas…!"

Tenya sonrió mientras se levantaba y colocaba sus manos sobre sus cabezas "¡Es mi hermano mayor!" Dijo Tenya con orgullo.

"¡Nos está diciendo directamente!"

"¡Eso es increíble!"

"Es un héroe agradable que respeta las reglas y dirige a las personas. Puse mi mirada en ser un héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano. Sin embargo, creo que todavía es demasiado pronto para que pueda liderar a otros. A diferencia de mí, Midoriya se dio cuenta del punto de la parte práctica del examen de ingreso, por lo que es más adecuado para el trabajo " Dijo Tenya, pero se detuvo al ver que los tres lo miraban con asombro.

"Esta podría ser la primera vez que te veo sonreír, Iida" dijo Ochaco.

"¿Qué, en serio? ¡Sonrío!" Tenya dijo que estaba sorprendido de que Ochaco incluso dijera algo así.

Izuku sonrió y pensó para sí mismo " _Ingenium es para Iida lo que All Might es para mí. Pero, debería decirle…_ "

"Sobre el examen de ingreso ... Ya había dicho que no sabía de ningún secreto. Simplemente hice lo que pensé que era correcto. No me importaron los puntos adicionales que podría haber obtenido o que el puntero cero era sólo un señuelo. No iba a dejar que una persona inocente se hiciera daño o peor cuando sabía que podía haber hecho algo" Izuku terminó pero estaba confundido cuando vio que los tres lo miraban fijamente "Ummmm, ¿hay algo mal?" Preguntó Izuku

"Te das cuenta de que eso lo hace aún mejor, ¿verdad?" Momo le dijo mientras sonreía y soltaba una risita, pero antes de que Izuku pudiera responder, sonó un timbre de alarma para llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes en la cafetería.

"¿Una alarma?" Dijo Izuku.

' **Ha habido una violación a la seguridad del nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes deben evacuar al aire libre rápidamente** '

"¿Qué es una seguridad de nivel 3?" Tenya le pregunto a uno de los cursos superiores.

"¡Significa que alguien está invadiendo los terrenos de la escuela ! ¡Nunca he visto algo como esto en los tres años que llevo aquí! ¡También deberías apresurarte!" Dijo antes de salir corriendo de su silla para evacuar.

Lo que sucedió después fue un completo caos ya que todos trataron de evacuar al mismo tiempo en una carrera por completo desorden. Todos estaban aplastados juntos y apenas había espacio para respirar. Era una situación bastante incómoda.

"Ow…" Dijeron Ochaco y Momo mientras se empujaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro mientras sentía un gran alboroto.

"Como se espera de lo mejor de lo mejor. ¡Todos reaccionan rápidamente en una crisis!" Tenya gritó mientras él también estaba siendo aplastado.

"¡Pero esta reacción es absurda en todo sentido!" Izuku grito, ya que también estaba siendo aplastado "Bien, suficiente de esto" sin más, empezó a levitar sobre los estudiantes, respirando aliviado por el aire fresco "quien pasó las defensas de la academia?" decidió mirar por la ventana, rezando para que pudiera ver algo para saber la causa de esto "debe ser una broma".

 ** _Patio de la academia_**

"¡Díganos todo lo que pueda!" la misma reportera de la mañana dijo "Está aquí verdad?"

"Te lo dijimos, él no está aquí!" El presente Mic dijo que él también estaba un poco molesto por las preguntas constantes de la prensa y los medios de comunicación.

"Si solo nos da un breve comentario, nos iremos!"

"Si ustedes obtienen un comentario, querrán otro. Así es como son ustedes" Aizawa respondió ya que no podía creer que estos reporteros realmente lograron pasar el sistema de seguridad.

"Son intrusos ilegales, sabes. Podrías llamarlos villanos. ¿Crees que podemos vencerlos?" Present Mic susurró en el oído de Aizawa.

"No lo hagas, Mic. Escribirán un montón de verdades a medias sobre ti. Vamos a esperar a la policía" Aizawa respondió.

 ** _Pasillo de la academia_**

Izuku solo pensaba en una forma de detener este caos provocado por la reportera en un intento de una entrevista con All Might.

" _Algo, una forma de decirles que todo está bien_ " pensaba mientras volaba a la salida del pasillo, algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Pero antes, agradecía que tenía a Lostvayne debajo de su ropa, por lo que creo un clon de forma inmediata. Asintió con la cabeza mientras el original se desvanecía y la copia se colocaba frente a la multitud "¡ALTO, CÁLMENSE DE UNA VEZ!"

La repentina aparición y grito hizo que todos se detuvieran, extrañados por la actitud del joven frente a ellos.

"!No deben armar tanto escándalo. Es solo la prensa lo que causó la alarma! Los profesores ya están manejando la situación así que no hay por que temer y estar asustados! Debemos actuar de acorde a donde estamos.¡No tenemos por qué mostrar este escándalo cuando somos futuros Héroes!"

Todos se mostraron más calmados cuando Izuku dijo esas palabras. Incluso, los de cursos superiores decidieron mostrar más carácter ante la situación. Tenya solo lo observó, complacido con haber elegido bien a su representante. Mientras que las chicas que votaron por él asentían con la cabeza, bastante conforme con el resultado.

"Sabía que había elegido bien" Tenya se acercó a Izuku "eres mejor candidato que yo para ser el representante de nuestra clase".

"Vamos, no es para tanto" dijo apenado "además, tengo que irme, solo soy un clon" luego desapareció en el aire.

"Eh? Ya no está?" preguntó Ochaco cuando se acercó.

" _No, solo era un clon. Dónde estaría el Izuku original_ " pensaba Tenya ante la duda.

"¡Oigan, Izuku está afuera con los profesores y los reporteros!

El grito de Hagakure llamó la atención de la clase 1-A, por lo que se colocaron al lado de la ventana para ver lo que ocurría. Aunque no eran solo ellos, ya que algunos de otros cursos, también se asomaron.

 ** _Patio de la academia_**

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Midoriya" dijo Aizawa, extrañado por la presencia del joven.

"Bueno, solo quería informarle que el disturbio que habían causado los reporteros ya se había calmado" dijo el joven en voz baja para que la mujer frente a él no le escuchara.

"Ya veo, los cálmate tú?"

"Costó un poco, pero pude tranquilizarlos" dijo en voz un poco más alta, extrañando a los reporteros.

"Oye, sabes tú dónde está All Might? Tiene que estar adentro. Podrías ir a buscarlo?"

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso".

"Eh?! Pero…"

"Por otro lado" se quedó mirando a la prensa, para intriga de ambos profesores "les pido de la forma más amable que se retiren del establecimiento. Su intromisión hizo activar las alarmas, causando que los más nuevos se ahuyentaran cuando se explicó la razón de ello".

"Aspirantes a Héroes teniendo miedo? No crees que es muy…"

"Si sintieron miedo, solo fue porque pensaron que era un villano el que había entrado. No es muy común que simples 'humanos' pasen un sistema de defensa tan bien equipado como el de U.A" el término humano llamó la atención de ambos profesores además de que su forma de hablar era más madura que lo habitual.

"Sólo son unas palabras que queremos obtener de…."

"Sólo lo diré una vez más…" las de Izuku se volvió más seria que antes, los que envió un escalofriante a los reporteros y un atisbo de incomodidad a los profesores. Quienes se colocaron deliberadamente al lado de Izuku, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía su marca demoníaca activaba "les pido que abandonen el establecimiento, si no la policía los apresara y sus pertenencias custodiara".

"Q-Q-Que eres…" el camarógrafo había preguntado, con una voz temblorosa, ambos Pro-Hero notaron el instinto Asesino que se filtraba por Izuku.

"Sólo un aspirante de primer año esperando convertirse en un héroe" fueron sus simples palabras.

Pocos segundos después ambos decidieron abandonar la academia. Mic les había abierto la puerta, y se habían retirado. Pocos minutos después había llegado la policía. Los profesores presentes explicaron la situación ocurrida, por lo que no notaron cuando do Izuku desapareció del lugar para volver con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada principal de la UA ...

Se podían ver cuatro figuras de pie cerca de la entrada principal, una de ellas siendo Recovery Girl y otras 2 maestras de la UA.

El que estaba delante de los tres se parecía a un ratón / oso antropomorfo cuando vio lo que tenía delante, lo que lo confundió enormemente.

"¿Cómo pudieron los miembros ordinarios de la prensa hacer algo como esto? Alguien instigó esto. ¿Se deslizó alguien malvado, o estaba destinado a ser una declaración de guerra?"

La razón por la que dijo esto fue porque la puerta de metal que una vez estuvo frente a la entrada como una forma de seguridad se rompió completamente y se convirtió en polvo. Sólo quedaron trozos y piezas ...

"... quien pudo haber hecho esto?…"

 ** _Después de clase; casa de Izuku._**

"Bueno, ya he terminado con el aseo de la casa. Iré a entrenar por un momento".

Izuku había hecho los quehaceres después de que terminara su escuela. Su madre aún seguía en su turno, además del extra que tiene que hacer.

La razón del por que quería entrenar, era saber la razón del porque esa inquietante sensación con su marca demoníaca. Además de que había una fase que quería controlar a un nivel decente. Su marca demoníaca aún estaba en su periodo incompleto, por lo que, en el caso de Izuku, tenía que estar el mayor tiempo posible con su marca activada sin ceder a esos impulsos que le daban.

Cómo era de procedencia demoníaca era claro que tendría esos impulsos. No obstante, si se presentaba una ocasión en la que tuviera que usarla con sus amigos cerca. No quería correr el riesgo.

Y para eso salió de la casa, se dirigía al único lugar que se había convertido en su 'campo' de entrenamiento favorito. La playa que había limpiado con All Might. Cómo tenía el tiempo tomado, su entrenamiento consistiría en estar sentado, con la marca de demonio activada, meditando. Si podía estar bastante tiempo sin ceder a los impulsos destructivos, sería un logro para él.

 ** _3 horas después_**

"Por lo menos es algo".

Izuku estaba cerca de su casa, aunque se mostraba algo desanimado. Cómo resultado de su 'entrenamiento', puede estar solo 7 minutos con la marca demoníaca activa. Aunque sólo lo usaría como último recurso.

"Ya llegué Kā-san".

"Hijo, cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento" Izuku había dejado una nota explicando la razón de su ausencia en casa.

Actualmente usaba una polera verde claro manga larga, un Jean de color azul rey y una pantuflas de lana color blanco.

"Por lo menos obtuve un avance" dijo desganado.

"Arriba ese ánimo, las cosas pueden resultar diferentes si sigues esforzándote".

"Gracias… por cierto, cómo estuvo el almuerzo que te prepare".

"Aaah~" era una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido, lo que causó que una gota bajara por la nuca de Izuku ante la reacción recibida "si no fueras Héroe, te diría que te pusiera a trabajar como chef profesional".

"Tomaré eso como que estaba buena" dió una sonrisa torcida ante ese gesto.

"Por otro lado, no crees que es un poco tarde para llegar a casa?"

"Si, se me paso un poco la hora, perdón por eso".

 ***Toc Toc***

"Mmm? Quién será a esta hora" Inko había ido a la puerta a ver quién llamaba. Cuando la abrió, se encontró un un hombre algo delgado, cabello rubio y de traje amarillo "si? En qué puedo ayudarle".

"Es por casualidad la madre del joven Midoriya?"

"Si…" respondió un tanto insegura de su respuesta.

"Kā-san, con quién estás ppfffff…" Izuku escupió el agua que estaba tomando al ver la persona persona que estaba parado en la entrada de su casa.

"Izuku?"

"Buenas noches, Joven Midoriya".

" _¡¿Que hace All Might en este lugar?!_ "

 ** _20 minutos después_**

La situación solo podría describirse con una sola palabra. Tensa.

La aparición de All Might fue muy repentino para Izuku. Aunque su madre no lo sabía en ese momento. Lo había dejado pasar, ya que pensó que este día no ocurría. Sería más incómodo de los que podría creer.

Por otro lado. No esperaba esto. En algunas de sus charlas con All Might, le había dicho que evitaría contacto con su madre para evitar conflictos. Por que habría roto ese acuerdo?.

"Aquí tiene señor" Inko le ofreció un vaso de jugo a Toshironi, quien lo aceptó con gusto.

"Se lo agradezco" dijo para serle un sorbo y sonreír después "Tiene buen sabor. ¿Lo hizo usted misma?"

"Bueno… cuando tengo tiempo hago los jugos para ambos" dijo un tanto extrañada por la actitud del sujeto.

"Etoooo… Cuál es la razón de la visita… sensei" esa palabra hizo que Inko ensanchara los ojos sorprendida.

" _Es un profesor de U.A?_ "

"Mis razones son más que claras joven Midoriya. Además, no creo que sea bueno ocultarle a tu madre información vital cuando es ella la que sufre más que otros" las palabras del profesor hicieron que Inko mirase a su hijo con los ojos abiertos.

"Me estabas… ocultando cosas?... Izuku?" El joven sólo apartó la mirada, un tanto dolido por la mirada de su madre.

"No es culpa del niño señora" Inko volvió a fijar su vista en el aparente profesor escuálido, el cual, de una exhalación, cambio a la apariencia de cierto héroe que su hijo admira tanto "Fue un favor que le pedí como mi sucesor" la corpulenta apariencia era evidente ahora.

"A...A...A…" sin más, se desmayo.

"Bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba joven Midoriya" dijo All Might con un voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"¡Se desmayó!"

 ** _Minutos después_**

Fue un momento tenso en el departamento de Midoriya una vez que su madre hubiera despertado. Toshironi le contó las razones de él por que había elegido a Izuku como su actual sucesor y portador de él llamado One for All.

Además que tuvo decir el motivo por el cual había dado su poder a Izuku, quien también sorprendió a Izuku por escuchar parte de la historia de cómo se había originado el One for All, siendo el causante su contraparte, All for One.

Además, Izuku le tuvo que contar sobre lo ocurrido desde el incidente con el villano de lodo. Decir que su madre estaba atónita era quedarse corto. Sonaba muy irreal el que su niño tuviera poderes de, técnicamente, Dioses y Demonios. Pero en un mundo como en el que vivían, comparecía lo más loco si lo pensaba bien.

Inko sólo se quedó en el sofá de su departamento. Con los ojos cerrados y una sombra en ellos, pensando en lo escuchado durante penúltimos minutos.

Tanto Izuku como Toshironi estaban frente a ella en el suelo en posición Seiza, esperando la reacción de la mujer. Ambos sabían que, aún con sus respectivos poderes y fuerza, no eran rival contra una mujer seria y, posiblemente, muy enojada. En especial si era madre y tenía al causante frente a ella.

"All Might..., mejor dicho, Toshironi-san" estaba de brazos cruzados, aún con los ojos cerrados. Usó su nombre por que la mujer le 'exigió' a darlo para dirigirse a él "Me quiere decir que eligió a mi bebé, para ser el próximo 'Símbolo de Paz' para su reemplazo por ya no tener el poder dentro suyo".

"Hai" dijo un tanto nervioso.

"También para poder enfrentar a un enemigo que no pudo derrotar en el pasado, y que es el creador o el causante de su poder. Y quiere que mi niño pueda derrotarlo?"

"Cuando lo pone así…."

"Sin siquiera pensar en la preocupación que me causaría su decisión?" Ahora parecía muy molesta. Tanto Izuku como Toshironi estaban casi listos para romper la ventana y correr por su seguridad.

"P-Por esa razon decidi venir hoy para poder aclarar las cosas. No quería que ocurriera algo inesperado al Joven Midoriya y que no supiera cómo responder a la posible situación" colocó sus manos frente a él para poder bloquear todo tipo de posible daño o regaño que enviará la señora frente a él.

"...Bien" abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, mostrando una expresión de angustia y complicación emocional "No es que no quiera que Izuku sea un Héroe. Pero la cantidad de peligro que enfrentara es algo que me preocupa".

"Se que debí contartelo antes Kā-san. Pero no sabia como reaccionarias ante lo que me había pasado sin que pensaras que estaba loco o algo asi" el joven le había mostrado los tatuajes de los Pecados, e incluso le mostró su marca demoníaca, lo que valió un cadena de horror por la apariencia malvada de su hijo.

All Might era en parte responsable por lo ocurrido. Y como tal quería corregir su error de cualquier forma "Permítame disculparme de alguna forma, cualquiera que esté dentro de mis capacidades para poder compensar este error" el corpulento hombre inclinó la cabeza, esperando que la mujer aceptara la idea. Sin saber que Izuku tenía un pensamiento a las últimas palabras que dijo su Ídolo.

" _All Might… nunca digas eso ante un momento como este_ " penso con un ligero atisbo de pena si su madre aceptaba la propuesta.

"Con que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa ¿Me equivoco Toshironi-san?" El cambio en el tono de voz de Inko llamó la atención de Izuku, quien levantó la vista para ver qué había pasado.

Para su completo Shock superpuso la silueta de Merlin sobre la de su madre ante la pose que estaba haciendo. Con sus piernas cruzadas de forma recatada. Su mano derecha sobre su mentón mientras que la Palma de la izquierda estaba en su codo. Y una sonrisa que sólo podía describirse como satisfacción al conseguir algo de forma tan sencilla.

"¡Por su puesto!" All Might respondió mirándola, sin percatarse de la diferencia.

"Qué le parece una salida para mañana. A las 12:15 cerca de la zona comercial a sólo 4 cuadras de aquí. Lo estaré esperando para poder aceptar lo ocurrido sin ningún tipo de remordimiento" dijo la mujer sin siquiera cambiar su actitud, algo que le trajo un escalofrío al joven peliverde "Y que no sea en esa forma debilitada que mostró cuando llegó" es oficial, a ambos hombres les daría un infarto.

"P-P-Pero…."

"Estoy seguro que mi hijo puede ayudarlo con ello. No es así Izuku?" Al momento de recibirla mirada de su madre solo asintió de forma rápida, sin querer contradecir lo contrario.

 ** _Momentos después_**

"¡¿Como pude terminar así?!".

"All Might, tranquilizate".

"¡Como quieres que lo haga!".

Izuku acompañó a Toshironi a la estación más cercana para ir a sus casa. En el trayecto ambos buscaban una forma de ir a esa 'cita' en una forma que no sea la debilitada. Además, el Pro-Hero N1 estaba con los nervios de punta. Nunca había salido con nadie, y no sabía qué hacer, e Izuku no sabía como aconsejarle.

"No pensé que fuera tan desastroso. Como iré como All Might y la acompañe para la cena. ¡No se que hacer!".

" _Nunca lo había visto tan estresado_ " pensó, tratando de ver una forma para poder ayudar en la situación más estresante de todo hombre "All Might. No debería poder controlar el flujo de One for All para no parecer a su yo de Héroe? Dijo que podía controlar el flujo. Y con su herida casi curada no debería ser un problema" dio una salida, siendo muy lógica en cierto punto.

"Cierto, puede que sea una forma de poder asistir. Aunque aún así, mis similitudes en mi forma de Héroe serán claras. ¿Cómo podría ocultar eso?".

"Tenemos hasta medio dia. Se nos ocurrirá algo".

"Te lo agradezco…. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Cuál".

"Cuales son los gustos de tu madre… en comida, algún tipo de flor especial, un lugar al que ella le guste estar" cada palabra que decía el sonrojo se fue formando en su rostro, algo que ha Izuku casi le infarta "Digo, no es que me guste Inko-san. Es una mujer bella y todo eso, pero no quiero incomodarla si cometo un error".

"¡A qué viene eso tan de repente!"

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Por fin salió el segundo capítulo de este Fic. Poco más de 21K en palabras y bastante tiempo me tomó en terminarlo.** **Una de las razones por las que me demore en subir es por que me quede sin un medio para avanzar en mis 'tiempos de relajo'. Además de resfriarme entre otras cosas.** **Por otro lado, también he estado leyendo otros Fics que estoy siguiendo, lo que me quita mucho tiempo. Además de otros capítulos que estoy desarrollando y otro Fic que se viene en Septiembre. ¿Alguien hace imágenes Fan-art? Porque necesito una imagen de portada para el nuevo Fic.** **Ahora a lo que respecta del Capítulo. Las clases ya comenzaron. La prueba de Aizawa fue igual de asustados que en la serie. Izuku peleó contra Bakugo en el combate de práctica. Me costó un poco desarrollar esa pelea, además, ¿por qué cambiar los equipos? Simplemente pensé en otras combinaciones.** **¿El por qué el medidor de poder? Lo añadí para que, en la escena de combate de práctica, la chica invisible tuviera parte de la escena en el capítulo.** **Mmmm… con respecto a All Might, hay un detalle que deje fijo para esta historia, y tiene que ver con el verdadero padre de Midoriya. No voy a entrar en mucho detalle, pero daré una simple pista… está en relación con la liga de villanos.** **Ahora, con referente a la 'ligera sensación de destruir'. Si bien Izuku ya muy fuerte como tal, dejarlo con la marca demoníaca a libre albedrío sería muy tocho. Decidí hacer este 'detalle' para equilibrar la balanza un poco. Por otra parte le reemplaze con el dominio del One for All en su cuerpo, aunque sólo es el porcentaje que puede controlar, en el próximo capítulo digo que porcentaje es.** **Creo que no se me escapa nada más. Si se me pasa algo lo escribo en los comentarios o en el principio del próximo Fic para aclarar sus dudas. Para más adelante explicaré las razones del por qué Momo ignoró el entrar como recomendado y postuló en el examen como todos los demás.** **Sería todo. Soy Oumashirosaki97.** **Matane**


End file.
